El fruto de una noche
by Emuma-chan
Summary: UA ¿Qué pasa cuando pierdes la virginidad a manos del amor de tu vida y el no se acuerda? ¿Y si quedastes embarazada por esa noche? entren y averiguen que pasa! mi primer fic no sean malitos!
1. Chapter 1

UA. Aquella chica tímida e insegura, quedó en el pasado. Cambiaré, aunque para eso tenga que llorar lágrimas de sangre.

Ohayo!!! Este es mi primer fic onegai denle una oportunidad!!... espero que sea de su agrado… En este fic los personajes tienen 18 años… disculpen de antemano si hay algunos horrores ortográficos… sólo lo seguiré si dejan algunos reviews!!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece….(bla bla bla T_T)

**CAP 1. AQUELLO QUE CAMBIO MI EXISTENCIA.**

Una chica caminaba con la mirada perdida por el pasillo de aquel hospital, su expresión facial era lejana, como si estuviese sumida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

- Señorita ¿se siente mal? – preguntó una enfermera notablemente preocupada, porque la chica se veía pálida, cómo si estuviese en estado de shock.

La chica no le respondió, siguió su camino cómo si la enfermera fuese invisible.

Al llegar a la salida del Hospital Central de la ciudad de Konoha, la chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, como si al fin se diese cuenta de donde estaba.

- _Y ahora qué hago?._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK

En la habitación principal de un departamento en uno de los edificios más lujosos de Konoha se levantaba un chico rubio, de tez morena con un cuerpo envidiable y, al parecer, una resaca insoportable.

- Qué me pasó? ttebayo…

El chico estaba acostado en su cama de finas sábanas de seda blanca, con su torso al descubierto, esa noche al parecer, había dormido como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Lo que más le extrañaba no era haber dormido de esa manera, sino lo que le dio curiosidad fue saber cómo carajo había llegado a su casa!!! Lo último que recuerda es haber estado en un bar, despechado por **eso…**

END FLASHBACK

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de ese extraño despertar. Decidió no darle tanta importancia a este hecho.

Era martes y ya debía regresar a la universidad. Así es, nuestro querido rubio había logrado entrar en la Universidad Central de Konoha, la más prestigiosa de todo el país. Le había costado mucho, pero al final con todo su esfuerzo, lo logró. Estudiaba administración de empresas, con su inseparable mejor amigo-rival-enemigo Uchiha Sasuke y la tierna y tímida Hyuuga Hinata que siempre parecía incómoda al estar cerca de él, actitud que le entristecía.

- _Ahora que lo pienso, Hinata-chan ha estado muy rara en estos días… No ha venido a clases, y cuando lo hace siempre se siente mal… A lo mejor es por eso que cada vez que la veo se le pone la cara roja… Claro!! Seguro está enferma!! ttebayo!! – _pensaba el rubio mientras entraba a la universidad.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que había un gran alboroto, cosa que no le sorprendió. Ya que eso sucedía todas las mañanas por culpa de su mejor amigo-rival-enemigo mejor conocido como Uchiha Sasuke.

Todas las benditas mañanas su club de fans venía a recordarle que existía, a hacerle perder su valioso tiempo y a dejarlo sordo con sus chillonas voces. O por lo menos eso pensaba nuestro atormentado Sasuke.

- Teme!! No entiendo que le ven a estas chicas a alguien como tu!! – dijo el rubio mirando al ojinegro con la rivalidad reflejada en su rostro.

- Cállate Dobe… Tengo suficiente con éstas insoportables como para soportarte a ti usuratonkachi.

- QUE DIJISTE!!! TEME!!! – dijo el rubio con rayitos saliendo de sus azules ojos.

- Lo que escuchastes Do-be.

- De nuevo están peleando… Que chicos tan problemáticos – dijo un hombre de coleta pasando cerca de éstos.

- Eh! Ohayo Shikamaru! ttebayo – dijo el rubio de forma animada.

- Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke… Tan temprano y ya peleando, mendokuse.

- El teme comenzó!!! – decía el rubio en su defensa.

- Hump – se limitó a contestar el ojinegro, el es un hombre de pocas palabras.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En casa de cierta ojiperla, a penas se estaba levantando, ya que hoy no asistiría a clases debido a que se quedó desvelada toda la noche pensando en lo que le había deparado el destino ese día.

- Onee-chan despierta!!! – dijo su querido hermana Hanabi, ahora con 16 años- o es que hoy tampoco irás a la universidad?

- Hanabi-chan ohayo… No me siento muy bien – dijo la ojiperla casi en un susurro.

- Ya veo… Pero eso no te librará de que al fin me cuentes que hacías la otra noche!!! – replicó Hanabi en tono amenazante.

Tan solo el mencionar aquellas palabras bastó para que Hinata se pusiera muy nerviosa y se sonrojará de una manera que sería imposible de ocultar. Parecía un semáforo diciendo "pare". Hanabi no pasó esto por alto, sabía que algo había ocurrido dos semanas atrás, debido a que su querida hermana nunca llegaba tarde a casa.

FLASHBACK

- ¿Dónde estará Hinata? Ella nunca llega tarde a cenar – decía un hombre un tanto mayor en la cabecera de una mesa cenando.

- Tiene razón Hiashi-sama – dijo cierto pelicastaño de tez blanca y ojos aperlados.

Casi toda la familia Hyuuga estaba sentada en la mesa cenando. Digo casi toda porque únicamente faltaba la hija primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga: Hinata.

En ese momento salió Hanabi al rescate de su única y querida hermana mayor.

- Oto-san ella me llamo hace unos minutos y me comentó que tal vez no llegaría porque se quedó haciendo un trabajo muy largo en la casa de una amiga de ella, una tal Haruno Sakura o algo así.

- Ah!! Si Hanabi lo dice….- dijo un padre convencido por las palabras de su querida hija menor.

Más la penetrante mirada de un pelicastaño hacía, a la pequeña Hyuuga, sentir sudar su cuerpo del nerviosismo. Parecía que la examinara con aquella mirada, esperó que contradijera su versión, más no soltó ni una sola palabra, al parecer, también lo había convencido.

END FLASHBACK

- Sabes!! Es muy difícil mentirle a Oto-san y a Neji-oniisan!! Sobretodo por su mirada!! Parecía que estudiaba cada uno de mis movimientos después de decir lo del trabajo – dijo Hanabi en un tono de reproche a su hermana – Por lo menos tengo derecho a saber que hiciste esa noche!!!

- Ha... Hanabi-chan… Etto… Yo…- decía tartamudeando nerviosa la hermana mayor.

**- **Es mejor que nos de una explicación Hinata-sama – dijo un ojiperla, desde el marco de la puerta, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a las dos hermanas. Cada una tenía una expresión sumamente divertida. Hanabi tenía cara de _Qué carajo haces aquí?, _mientras Hinata estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco por el terror de ser descubierta.

- Ne…Neji-oniisan… d-de qu-que hablas? – dijo Hinata, tratando de hacerse la desentendida, tenía ganas de salir huyendo de ahí en ese preciso momento.

- Me creen tan idiota como para creerme el cuento del "trabajo" – dijo este sin ninguna compasión.

- Eh¡? – replicó Hanabi, no iba a permitir que minimizara de esa forma su audaz mentira.

- Si Hanabi-sama como oye, fue muy audaz su mentira, en el momento justo y de la manera correcta – decía Neji con un tono un tanto indiferente – pero se le olvidó un pequeño detalle – las miradas expectantes de las hermanas Hyuuga era un espectáculo digno de ver. Si Neji hubiese tenido una cámara fotográfica, hubiese grabado ese momento para la posteridad. – Haruno Sakura estudia medicina.

Silencio.

Definitivamente el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuhillo. Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso, que su hermana lo supiera era malo, pero que Neji lo descubriera… ERA MIL VECES PEOR!!! Claro, viniendo de Neji-oniisan no se podía esperar menos, por algo lo llamaban El Genio Hyuuga.

Sus caras de sorpresa y terror le confirmaron todo, sonrió de forma arrogante. Él sabía que Hinata-sama no era de salir de noche ni llegar tarde, además ¿Cuándo se reunía con amigas a hacer un trabajo? Todas sus amigas de instituto habían escogido carreras diferentes a la de ella. Agregando que Haruno Sakura no estudia administración de empresas, todo queda más claro. Había algo que estaban ocultando.

- Así que, Hinata-sama aclárenos dónde estuvo esa noche – dijo el ojiperla viéndola de manera intimidante.

- _¿por qué a mi? _– pensó la ojiperla, esta vez no se escaparía muy fácilmente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ne, Sasuke-teme, no te parece que Hinata-chan ha faltado demasiado éstos últimos días?- preguntó el rubio al Uchiha con la mirada hacia el frente, simulando que estaba prestando atención a lo que el sensei estaba exponiendo.

- Hump- fue lo único que pronunció el Uchiha. De cierta forma el cabeza-hueca que tenía como amigo tenía un poco de razón, Hinata no era de aquellas que faltaban mucho a clases, ella suele tomarse muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

- ESO ES TODO LO QUE VAS A DECIR!! QUE ACASO NO TE PREOCUPA!! TTEBAYO!! – grito encolerizado el rubio en mitad de una clase de contabilidad.

- Hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros Señor Uzumaki – dijo el sensei conocido como Iruka con una vena resaltando en su frente.

- Gomenasai Iruka-sensei – respondió el rubio sentándose y recuperando la compostura con un poco de vergüenza.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Etto… Yo… -titubeaba un nerviosa Hinata ante las miradas espectantas de su primo y de su no tan pequeña e inocente hermana.

- Onee-chan!! Prosigue!! – reclamaba una MUY impaciente Hanabi.

- Yo… s-solo… mmm… Como explicarlo?... – sonreía de manera nerviosa y fingida.

- Hinata-sama, con su permiso me retiro – agrego un pelicastaño dejando sola a las dos hermanas, no sin antes agregar (para la satisfacción de Hinata) – no tiene por qué contarme lo ocurrido, no invadiré su privacidad Hinata-sama, y no se preocupe que no la desmentiré frente a Hiashi-sama.

En cierta forma, eso sorprendió un poco a las dos hermanas. Pero digamos que después de unos leves segundos entendieron el mensaje oculto tras esas palabras… Que no expresaban otra cosa que: "_Si yo hago igual, cúbranme, y ni crean que les diré la razón… Si yo me abstengo de hacerle preguntas, no me perturben… Este favorcito les va a costar…"_

Ante la rápida decodificación del mensaje, a las hermanas les resbaló una gota de sudor al estilo anime. Después de que su primo se alejó, cerrando la puerta a su paso, Hanabi dijo:

- Ni creas que te vas a escapar de mi Onee-chan… Yo no tendré la misma compasión – mientras un aura terrorífica la invadía y dejaba asomar su rostro con una expresión un tanto…. Sádica…. Malévola…. Pónganle el nombre que les guste.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de una residencia o mejor dicho mansión, fiel al estilo japonés tradicional, se encontraba una chica de alrededor unos 18 años de edad con una llamativa cabellera pelirosa, dubitativa de tocar o no.

FLASHBACK

En el Hospital Central de Konoha, específicamente en el despecho de la presidenta, se encontraba una ojijade dándole una pequeña visita a su querida tía.

- Ne Tsunade-sama, ayer logré ver en uno de los pasillos a una chica… no mejor dicho… a una de mis mejores amigas.

- Sakura en este hospital recibimos mucha gente cada día – resaltaba la Presidenta con un poco de fastidio en su manera de hablar, indicándole a su querida sobrina que fuese directo al grano.

- Vi a Hinata Hyuuga – decía con un tono preocupado – le sucede algo?

- Soka!! La Señorita Hyuuga – hizo un gesto que Sakura comprendió como que si estuviese recordando - Claro!! La Señorita Hyuuga estuvo aquí en mi consultorio.

- Y… Cómo se encuentra – expresaba con gran preocupación.

- Creo que es ella misma quien debería comentártelo – dijo con un deje de seriedad cambiando rápidamente su rostro a uno de júbilo diciendo – Mándale mis felicitaciones.

- Felicitaciones?...

END FLASHBACK

Aquella plática con su tía Tsunade aquella mañana la había dejado totalmente consternada. Así que había decidido ir a la casa de su amiga a preguntarle su estado de salud. Reunió el poco valor que cargaba y tocó la puerta. Poco tiempo después apareció una sirvienta en la puerta.

- Diga?

- Buenas soy Sakura Haruno y he venido a ver a Hinata… Será que ella se encuentra? – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pase Señorita Haruno, en un momento la anuncio.

Había ya tenido la oportunidad de conocer la casa cuando se encontraba en preparatoria, así que su sorpresa no fue tan notoria al encontrarse en una mansión con inmensos jardines y decorada con un gusto exquisito.

- Señorita Haruno – pronunció la criada despertando a Sakura de sus pensamientos – sígame, la guiaré al cuarto de Hinata-sama.

Al llegar al cuarto se encontró con Hanabi en el, la chica expresaba mucha impaciencia en sus ojos, al ver a la Haruno entrar dijo:

- Esta vez te has salvado Onee-chan… pero ni creas que te dejare tranquila, me tendrás que contar la verdad… Hasta entonces, tendrás que cubrirme sin chistar – después de dicho esto, salió presurosa de la recámara no sin antes sacarle la lengua en señal de burla a su hermana mayor.

Hinata parecía, más bien un poco aliviada, dio un gran suspiro y se apresuró a levantarse de su cama para saludar a su amiga de toda la vida.

- Sakura-san, Ohayo… Gomen por recibirte de esta manera… y por la actitud de Hanabi – se excusaba de una manera un poco nerviosa.

- Hinata no importa… y cuantas veces te he dicho lo del "san"…

- Gomen Sakura-s…. Sakura – dijo con mucha seguridad sonriéndole a su compañera, expresión que la otra gustosa correspondio.

- Hinata…he venido para acá a ver como has estado de salud… últimamente no te he visto en la universidad así que me preocupé- expresaba una preocupada Sakura.

- Lo que pasa es que me he sentido mal… y bueno… - contestaba Hinata, aunque su actitud hacía ver que estaba un poco nerviosa?

- Tranquila… pero sé que ya has ido al médico, ayer te vi en uno de los pasillos de Hospital Central de Konoha… pero parecías un distraída, por lo cual no me viste.

Al hacer mensión de este día, Hinata abrió de forma desmesurada sus bellos ojos color perla. Parecía a punto de desmayarse, se puso mal, comenzó a sudar, sentía que todo su cuerpo sudaba…

- Hinata… estás bien? – viendo los incontrolables nervios de su amiga que le parecieron muy extraños… de inmediato comprendió – hay algo que me estás ocultando… no es así?

Inmediatamente Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga pelirosa buscando protección, comprensión, pidiendo auxilio.

- Hinata… tranquila yo estoy aquí… cuéntame.. qué es lo que te agobia… - dijo en un tono que expresaba una gran ternura e instinto maternal.

- Yo…. Yo…- no sabía cómo iba a pronunciar estas palabras, pero debía decírselo a alguien, de lo contrario explotaría- yo…. Estoy…. – reunió todo su valor y soltó la noticia como una bomba – Yo estoy embarazada…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueh!! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste… acepto críticas y tortazos o tomatazos virtuales xDD…!!! Poco a poco la historia se irá desarrollando según mi macabra imaginación así lo desee… Sin más que agregar les recuerdo lo de siempre…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece… pero estoy ahorrando en mi cochinito xP.

**CAP 2. CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR.**

Ahora entendía todo. Las faltas a la universidad. Los constantes mareos y vómitos. El humor cambiante. Las extrañas cosas que quería comer en momentos repentinos. Y el comentario de su querida tía Tsunade. Pero había algo importante que debía saber.

- Hinata ¿Quién es el padre? – dijo la pelirosa acariciando la cabellera de su amiga para tratar de calmar sus sollozos, ya que apenas soltó la bomba, se dispuso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho frente a su amiga.

- Yo… Sakura… - decía entre el llanto la ojiperla, al fin se había podido desahogar con alguien, pero dudaba si decirle o no la paternidad de su bebé.

- Tranquila Hinata, comprendo si no me lo quieres decir (inner Sakura: cómo que lo comprendes!! Shanaro!! Me muero de la curiosidad de saber quien es el jodido hombre que se follo a Hinata!! Así que después de todo no era tan santita eh?) Pero creo que deberías hablar con el, o es que el ya lo sabe?

- No… es que no se cómo se lo voy a decir… y si no tengo el valor? O peor!! Si rechaza todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo o con el bebé?

- Nada te cuesta intentarlo… Además si te rechaza es porque ese hombre no sabe la maravillosa persona que está perdiéndose – dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Arigatou Sakura – dijo Hinata separándose de ella y correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ah!!! No puede ser!! Raspé el jodido examen de matemática!! Ero-senin me va a dar un sermón – decía un rubio pasando las manos por su cabello de forma deseserada.

- Hump… eso te pasa por no estudiar dobe.

- Urusai!! Sasuke-teme…. Tu nunca comprenderías mi sufrimento… Ah!!! Que hago!!! – rogaba el rubio con dos cascadas cayendo por sus ojos – Bueno, por ahora no me preocuparé todavía quedan muchos exámenes los cuales aprobar- pregonaba con mucho optimismo.

- Los cuales te tengo que recordar que son de cosas mucho mas complicadas que las de este examen – dijo el azabache con mucha indeferencia en su voz.

- T_T Teme!!! Y siempre será que me lo tienes que recordar!!!

- Hump…-dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro – no es mi culpa que seas tan dobe.

- baka

- dobe

- teme

- usuratonkachi

- Cuando los veo siempre andan peleándose, mendokuse

- Shikamaru!! Casi me matas de un susto ttebayo!

- Hump

- En fin, dejen de ser tan problemáticos y acompáñenme a buscar a Chouji que está en la fila de la cafetería.

- Será mejor que alguien se quede a cuidar el sitio de siempre – dijo el azabache con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

- Yo me quedo – propuso el rubio hiperactivo sorprendiendo a los demás – es que tengo tanta hambre que no puedo caminar – al tiempo que decía esto su estómago sonaba como un monstruo pidiendo comida – ven!!

- Que chico tan problemático – dijo Shikamaru alejándose con Sasuke siguiéndolo.

- Como sea… procura cuidar bien el sitio do-be – y sin decir nada más se alejó

- Teme!!! Juro que me la va a pagar…. – dijo el rubio.

- Naruto-kun – se escuchó decir detrás del rubio una dulce y melodiosa voz.

- Eh? Hinata-chan!!! Pensé que no ibas a venir!! – exclamaba el rubio emocionado abrazando a su amiga.

- Gomen… Naruto-kun – decía la ojiperla un poco sonrojada y tratando de soltarse del agarre del rubio – es que no me sentía muy bien esta mañana.

- Ya veo!!! A lo mejor es que tienes fiebre!! Por eso es que estás toda roja!! – al tiempo que decía esto colocaba una mano en la frente y ponía su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

- N-na-naruto-kun… no es eso… Solo s-son cosas sin im- importancia – decía soltándose rápido del agarre del rubio porque si no lo hacía se iba a desmayar.

- Hina-chan la salud siempre es importante… o por lo menos eso me dice siempre Sakura-chan – decía el rubio mirando a cielo y con un toque de nostalgia en su rostro.

- Naruto-kun… _vamos Hinata es ahora o nunca!! _– pensaba la ojiperla dándose ánimos… y sin miedo ni nervios en su voz soltó – Naruto-kun con quien te imaginas tener hijos?

- nani? O.O – dijo el rubio volteandose a mirar a Hinata quien miraba al suelo con su flequillo tapándole el rostro – Etto… Hinata… - pensaba cómo iba a responder el rubio un poco ruborizado y nervioso por la pregunta de su amiga.

- Gomen Naruto-kun si no quieres responder…

- No Hinata-chan lo que pasó es que me lo preguntaste de repente… Ahora que lo dices – pensaba un poco el rubio, y de repente cambió su expresión a una notálgica y miró el cielo de nuevo – siempre, desde pequeño, había imaginado mi vida al lado de una chica como Sakura-chan… imaginaba cuando nos casábamos y teníamos dos hijos… una Sakurita y un Narutico… suena muy estúpido…. Pero las cosas van cambiando con el tiempo y…. Hinata-chan? Dónde se metió?

- Hey dobe… con quién hablas? – dijo Sasuke acercándose seguido por Shikamaru y Chouji con los almuerzos.

- Me pareció ver a Hinata hace unos minutos – decía Chouji entre sus bocados de comida.

- Y ahora qué le hicistes?? Que chico tan problemático – dijo Shikamaru con su tono fastidiado.

- No le hice nada… eh!! Y dónde está mi ramen!! – reclamaba Naruto a su mejor amigo-rival-enemigo.

- Hump… hoy no había ramen en la cafetería dobe…. Confórmate con un emparedado.

- primero el examen y ahora MI ramen!!! Kami-sama que he hecho para merecer esto!!! – decía Naruto con grandes ríos circulando por sus ojos mientras a sus tres amigos les resbalaban gotas al puro estilo anime.

- Que chico tan problemático – no hace falta decir quien lo dijo…. Mientras que los otros dos solo se limitaron a asentir…. Mientras Naruto seguía con su escena fatalista.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Que tonta soy… Cómo no lo pensé antes, el obviamente nunca se iba a sentir atraído por una chica como yo… Después de todo el no se acuerda de lo que pasó esa noche… pero y-yo p-pensé… soy una estúpida _– pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad una ojiperla llorando con tal amargura que era palpable para todo aquel que se le acercara – _toda mi vida no he sido otra cosa que una vergüenza o una molestia para mi padre, para Neji-oniisan, para Hanabi-chan, para mis amigos… Y ahora para el chico que amo… Ellos no merecen que yo siga interrumpiendo sus vidas… _- se detuvo en un parque, se sentó en un columpio y lloró, expresó toda aquella debilidad, amargura, insatisfacción que tenía contenida desde hace dos semanas cuando perdió su virginidad a manos del hombre de su vida… y el ni siquiera se acuerda, la sigue viendo como la chica tímida o extraña que cada vez que se acerca parece que tuviese fiebre. Sonrió ante este pensamiento. Poco tiempo después se levantó del columpio secó sus lágrimas y mientras iba caminando dijo – De ahora en adelante ya no más… ya no seré una molestia… Lucharé por mi y por el único motivo que me mantiene viva – al tiempo que decía esto acariciaba su vientre donde yacía el fruto de SU amor… Porque para Naruto ella siempre había sido invisible.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mansión Hyuuga como a las 7 de la noche llegaba una cansada Hanabi saludando a su padre y su primo que hace poco que también habían llegado. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y antes de dirigirse a su habitación, decidió pasar por la de su hermana para pedirle su primer favorcito por guardarle el secreto de la otra noche.

- Onee-chan necesito que me cubras, voy a salir con unas amigas y es posible que llegue tarde – decía a la par que abría la puerta… pero le sorprendió no encontrarse con su hermana mayor – Eh? Onee-chan? Que raro, pero si ella me aseguró que no iba a salir hoy – empecinada por encontrar a su hermana rápido para poder salir empezó a registrar toda la habitación… Y no había rastro de su hermana. De repente, del escritorio de su hermana se cayó un pedazo de papel. Hanabi lo agarró y lo leyó – No puede ser – abrió de forma desesperada sus bellos ojos color perla y no pudiendo creer lo que decía el pedazo de papel buscó en los closets y cajones – e-esto no puede es-estar pasando – decía al tiempo que lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al no encontrar ropa en unos cajones y en gran parte de un closet – Oto-san!! Oto-san!! – llamaba desesperada la pequeña Hyuuga a su progenitor, quien no tardó nada al escuchar los desesperados gritos de su hija menor.

- Hanabi qué sucede? – dijo un poco agitado el mayor. Hanabi la única reacción que tuvo fue darle la carta a su padre mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo sollozando y su primo Neji la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Hiashi-sama qué pasa? Por qué Hanabi está asi? – preguntaba y al no ver respuesta por parte de su tío se atrevió a arrancarle el papel de las manos del mayor mientras este murmuraba un _Qué demonios significa esto Hinata_... Al leerla, simplemente no lo podía creer. La carta decía lo siguiente.

_Hoy me di cuenta que lo que siempre fui en sus vidas, y pido disculpas por eso. Oto-san pido disculpas por ser débil, torpe, y por no ser tan extrovertida__, fuerte y segura como Hanabi-chan. Pido disculpas por no saber tomar desiciones, por ser una vergüenza para la familia como me lo resaltaste tantas veces._

_Neji-oniisan te pido disculpas por las veces que no pudiste salir por tener que quedarte a cuidarme porque no me gustaba quedarme sola en casa con Hanabi-chan tan pequeña. Pido una disculpa por siempre tener que protegerme ante la burla de los demás en el dojo por ser más débil y torpe. Sé que algún día serás un gran representante en las empresas Hyuuga y mi padre se dará cuenta de que no hay mejor elección que tú para ser el presidente de las empresas. Pero sobretodo pido disculpas porque sé que por mi culpa Hizashi-ojisan murió. Por culpa de mi debilidad y por culpa de ser un blanco fácil de aquellos secuestradores, por mi culpa Hizashi-ojisan murió protegiéndome. No te culpo si me odias… sólo te pido una insignificante disculpa._

_Hanabi-chan siento mucho no ser la hermana mayor que esperaste. Perdón por no ser tan fuerte y segura como tú. Te admiro pequeña hermana, sé que algún día serás alguien grande en esta vida y yo desde donde esté siempre te apoyaré y pediré al cielo para que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Y discúlpame por no poder estar cuando te gradúes del instituto, me hablaste todo el año de esto y estoy segura que será el mejor acto sobretodo si la organizadora principal eres tu._

_De verdad discúlpenme. Siempre fui débil, desde ahora prometo ya no afectarlos con mi debilidad._

_Hinata. _

- Oto-san, Neji-oniisan díganme que esto n-no es v-verdad – decía una debilitada Hanabi hipando debido a sus sollozos – Onee-chan volverá verdad? Verdad? Oto-san ella volverá y todo será como antes verdad? – rogaba Hanabi al mayor que tras la impresión de la carta se había sentado en la silla del escritorio. No pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo estaba mirando hacia sus puños los cuales los tenía apretados en sus piernas.

- Hiashi-sama quiere que llame a la policía para que comiencen con su búsqueda? – decía Neji preocupado por la condición de Hanabi la cual entregó en manos de una sirvienta para que la llevara a su habitación a descansar.

- No, no quiero que hagan nada – dijo Hiashi al fin alzando su rostro y levantándose de la silla dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

- No entiendo Hiashi-sama.

- Desde el día de hoy Hyuuga Hinata está muerta… o mejor dicho, nunca nació – abrió la puerta del cuarto de su ahora desaparecida hija y antes de perderse en el oscuro pasillo dijo – y ordena que limpien este cuarto y boten a la basura cada recuerdo. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ella en esta casa – finalizó desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Neji sólo se quedó allí en el mismo lugar de pié sosteniendo en uno de sus puños contraídos una arrugada carta, tal vez el último recuerdo de su prima. Preguntándose por qué su prima se tuvo que haber ido. De lo único que estaba seguro es que no iba a permitir que su tío despareciera así de rápido a Hinata de sus vidas, no iba a permitir que cada recuerdo se perdiera en el olvido y que su tío volviera a utilizar la técnica de la indeferencia y la soberbia para olvidarse del dolor que le genera saber que hizo sufrir a la viva imagen de su amada y fallecida esposa.

El nunca culpó a Hinata de la muerte de su padre. Es verdad que al principio la detestaba, detestaba saber que su padre dio la vida por alguien tan débil como ella. Todavía recordaba aquel día en que vio por primera vez a su prima.

FLASHBACK

En uno de los jardines de la mansión de la casa principal de la familia Hyuuga se daba el primer encuentro entre los dos fortalecidos ramos, cada uno liderado por uno de los hermanos Hiashi, de la rama principal, y Hizashi, de la rama secundaria.

Ese día cada uno presentaría a sus primogénitos, ya que habían decidido en común acuerdo, al observar que la heredera de la rama principal era una niña al parecer muy tímida y frágil, que el primogénito de la rama secundaria, Neji, protegería a la heredera de la rama principal, Hinata.

Así muy temprano en la mañana ya estaban los dos hermanos en el jardín acompañados por sus respectivas esposas e hijos.

El pequeño Neji al ver a su prima se preocupó ya que ella se escondió de inmediato tras su padre, pero momentos después salió y le dedicó una muy tierna sonrisa. El pequeño niño no tardó en decirle a su padre:

- Ne oto-san es muy linda – dijo casi en un susurro que sólo pudo escuchar su padre.

Su padre no pronuncio palabra alguna, únicamente se limitó a sonreírle de lado a su pequeño niño.

END FLASHBACK

Después de ese día él y su padre se mudaron a la mansión principal. Tras la muerte de la madre de Hinata dando a luz a Hanabi, se dio cuenta de la repercusión que tuvo en la mayor. Hinata se volvió mucho más insegura de sí misma y de sus habilidades, sumado con esto su tío Hiashi la minimizaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad y la hacía sentir frágil y patética. Poco después sucedió lo del intento de secuestro. Ahí fue cuando detestó a Hinata, cuando su padre murió. A pesar de que ella estuvo siempre con el de todas las formas que tenía posible, el se mostraba siempre frío y distante. Cómo no se dio cuenta que eso la hería. Después de un tiempo se convenció de que no había sido culpa de su prima, pero aún así se limitó a cumplir sus tareas de guardián, a pesar de que para Hinata fuese más que eso, para Hinata fue un hermano mayor con el cual se sentía protegida.

El tiempo pasó y su padre no perdía oportunidad para hacer sentir mal a Hinata comparándola con su pequeña hermana quien se mostraba más segura debido a que no tuvo que soportar una turbulenta infancia.

A pesar de las constantes comparaciones ella nunca detestó a su hermana, siempre hacía lo que estaba a su alcance para que no le sucediese nada, y Hanabi lo sabía. A pesar de que no lo demostrara ella aprecia mucho a su hermana mayor, admira sus partes buenas y vive criticando sus partes débiles para que ella las mejore.

Pero ahora, no sabía que había pasado en la vida de su prima, o mejor dicho, no sabía que había pasado en la vida de su hermana menor, porque el la consideraba como tal, y le dolía que se hubiese ido. Sentía impotencia, rabia y más debido a lo que le decía en la carta. Ella nunca tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su padre, y aún así se sentía culpable. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, su prima se había ido para quién sabe dónde, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era asegurarse que sus recuerdos no desaparecieran, y si algún día tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse de nuevo con ella no le reprocharía nada, ni le pediría una explicación sólo le preguntaría si encontró su felicidad y le explicaría que ella no era la culpable de nada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**5 Años Después**

En uno de los sectores más humildes de la Ciudad de Konoha se encontraba una pequeña cafetería atendida por su dueña una amable y fuerte mujer llamada Kurenai y los meseros Inuzuka Kiba de 23 años, de tez morena y dos extrañas marcas en su cara, un chico enérgico amante de los perros y del karate, dueño de un pequeño perrito llamado Akamaru, Ten-Ten una bella chica de 24 años que pregonaba que únicamente por ser mujer no era débil, acostumbraba a peinar su liso cabello marrón, al igual que sus ojos, en dos chonguitos que le daban un aire chino, y Hyuuga Hinata de 23 años, una chica que tras el tiempo había superado su timidez debido a su trabajo, tranquila y con aires pacíficos, más cuando la situación lo requería podía dejar a un lado su tranquilidad y comportarse según lo requerido. Ah!! Se me olvidaba, y una pequeña niña de a penas 4 añitos de edad que, se podría decir, hacía de todo un poco, esta niña se llamaba Hiromi Hyuuga, una niña de tez blanca y cabello negro azulado por los hombros, pero a diferencia de su madre, no tenía flequillo, además era poseedora de unos ojos color azul profundo como el mar o el cielo en un día despejado y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus cachetes que le daban un aire zorruno que hacían aún más adorable a la pequeña Hiromi.

- KIBA MUEVE TU ASQUEROSO TRASERO A LA MESA 4 – decía una encolerizada Ten-ten debido a que su "querido" compañero hacía rato que se había ido a buscar algo en los almacenes y, como todo el tiempo, era sólo una excusa para irse a flojear mientras la jefa salía por unas compras que tenía pendiente.

- Tranquilízate Ten-ten, estoy segura que Kiba-kun tiene una razón para tardar tanto – decía Hinata tratando de tranquilizar su amiga que ya tenía un aura maligna a su alrededor.

- Oka-san no lo justifiques!! Además seguro Kiba-oniisan está otra vez viendo esas revistas raras que siempre compra o está leyendo ese libro…. Icha Icha Parakiss¿?.... – decía la pequeña Hiromi ante la mirada de su madre que estaba un poquito sonrojada imaginándose a lo que se refería su "inocente" niña de a penas 4 años.

- Hiromi Hyuuga!!! – terminó por decir Hinata a manera de reprender a la pequeña.

- Oh vamos Hinata!! Hiromi tiene toda la razón, además que se cree Kiba, únicamente porque somos mujeres el piensa que tiene derecho a flojear – resaltaba una Ten-ten con su instinto feminista al 100 por ciento.

- Es cierto Oka-san!! Vamos… tenemos que mostrar la emuncepación femenina al mundo machista Ten-ten-oneechan!!

- Hiromi-chan se dice emancipación – corregía Hinata en vano a su pequeña hija quien ya se alejaba con Ten-ten con unos palos de escoba en la mano hacia el almacén, lo que le esperaba a Kiba. Hinata soltó un sentido suspiro, pero al instante sonrió, porque a pesar de todo ellos fueron las personas que le tendieron la mano en el momento que más lo necesitba.

FLASHBACK

Era de noche y en el centro de la Ciudad de Konoha se veía a una joven de unos 18 años trasladándose con una maleta de mano.

- Genial, Hinata eres una genio, saliste de tu casa y no sabes dónde carajo vas a dormir esta noche – se repetía la Hyuuga mientras caminaba por las iluminadas calles atestadas de personas. De repente, sintió cómo le arrebataban su maletín y el ladrón se disponía a correr dejándola atrás.

Ella no se quedó atrás, persiguió al ladrón – _Me prometí cambiar y lo primero que voy a hacer es no dejar que nadie me vuelva a pisotear _– pensaba una apurada Hinata, y al ver que no lo alcanzaba gritó – LADRÓN!! ESE ES MI BOLSO!!! – a los pocos segundos se podía divisar a un individuo en el suelo nockeado por una chica de tez morena con dos chonguitos adornando su cabeza.

- Con eso aprenderá que por ser mujer no se es débil – decía la chica mientras recogía el bolso y se lo entregaba a la ojiperla – es tuyo no? – decía ahora con una sonrisa.

- Hai, Arigatou… Etto

- Ten-ten, mucho gusto – decía mientras le daba la mano – y tu eres?

- Hinata… Arigatou de nuevo Ten-ten-san – decía Hinata mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

- Tranquila… Sólo llámame Ten-ten de acuerdo? – decía la chica mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a la peliazul.

- Hai Ten-ten – pero las interrumpió el sonido del estómago de Hinata, ya que entre tanto jaleo ella ni siquiera había almorzado – Gomen ne es que no he comido y…. – decía una avergonzada Hinata.

- No tranquila, si quieres podemos entrar a una cafetería muy buena que conozco y queda por aquí cerca, te animas?

- Hai – decía Hinata mientras mostraba una de sus más cálidas sonrisas.

END FLASHBACK

Esa noche ella le había contado todos sus problemas a una completa extraña que no la crítico, simplemente la comprendió y prometió ayudarla.

Y así fue, le dio acilo en su pequeño departamento y convenció a su jefa para que la dejara trabajar en una pequeña cafetería con el nombre de Kunoichi´s Café y ahí fue donde conoció a su ahora jefa y su gran amigo Kiba. Todos ellos le brindaron su ayuda y paciencia, especialmente cuando le fue creciendo la barriguita y ya no podía hacer trabajos muy pesados. De hecho todos ellos parecían el papá de la pequeña Hiromi porque cada vez que iba a hacer algo Ten-ten se negaba porque era malo para la bebé o sino Kiba la ayudaba y ni decir Kurenai que estaba emocionada comprándole ropita y ayudándonos a mi y a Ten-ten a conseguir un piso más espacioso y a menor precio.

El día en que mi pequeña Hiromi vino al mundo todos estábamos muy emocionados, inclusive algunos de los vecinos, recuerdo que un vecino del nuevo piso al saber mi estado se ofreció a pintar el cuarto de la bebé, el vecino se llama Sai.

Desde el nacimiento de Hiromi mi vida se convirtió en una caja de sorpresas donde cada día es un nuevo aprendizaje y no hay espacio para la tristeza. En mi mundo actual todo es felicidad, claro hay días en que pienso que hubiese sido si el padre de mi pequeña se enterara de que hay un pequeño pedazo de el conmigo, que cada día con su sonrisa hace que me acuerde de el, de su esfuerzo, de su optimismo, de sus ganas de demostrar que es el mejor. Y aunque me empeñe en negarlo o en olvidarlo, yo todavía amo al padre de mi niña, al único hombre de mi vida, a Uzumaki Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Oyasumi!!! Ahorita acabo de termina de leer algunos reviews y de verdad muchas gracias!! Me han devuelto la inspiración!! Respondiendo algunos:

- goalbest : tranqui hay que acostumbrarse a que Naruto la friegue ya que… así es el… un fregón de primera.

- kierinahana : con respecto a lo de Hiromi (la hija de Naruto y Hinata) todavía no he imaginado cuando al fin el despistado de Naruto se dará cuenta de que es su hija.

De verdad infinitamente gracias a ustedes por sus reviews!!! Y a los que no se animan no sean malitos!! Dejen aunque sea un hola xDD… Sin más que agregar su loca escritora les recuerda lo de siempre.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece pero ya mi cochinito está a punto de reventarse!! Voy a ver si con eso me alcanza n.n

**CAP 3. ENCUENTROS O REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS.**

Era un día común en la vida de Hinata. En la mañana su pequeña Hiromi la había despertado saltándole encima diciéndole que tenía hambre. Desayunó junto con su hija y Ten-ten y después se dispusieron a ir a trabajar al Kunoichi´s Café. Muy bien, hasta ahora todo su día era normal. Al poner un pie en el establecimiento digamos que todo dio un giro de unos 180 grados, y no fue para bien.

En el café se encontraban dos hombres de aspecto tosco y que, en resumen, le erizarían los pelos a superman. Ellos estaban charlando seriamente con Kurenai, sus trajes negros estaban perfectamente planchados y milimétricamente hechos a la medida.

Poco tiempo después llegó Kiba, que al ver tal escena hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría.

- Qué pasa? El FBI viene a llevarse a Ten-ten para experimentar con ella en sus laboratorios y poder descubrir la cura para la menopausia prematura?

- Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Kiba – decía de forma sacástica Ten-ten mirando de manera asesina a su "querido" compañero de labores – y yo también quisiera saber que carajos hacen aquí… Aunque ahora que lo dices si es posible que sea el FBI y venga por ti para hacerte pruebas ya que eres uno de los pocos Homo-erectus sobrevivientes en el planeta Kiba.

- Homo… qué? Oye los insultos en otros idiomas te los guardas por el…

- Kiba-kun!! Ten-ten tranquilícense no ven que ya se van los señores – al decir esto los dos sospechosos hombres ya estaban saliendo del establecimiento.

Al verlos ya a una distancia prudente, los meseros del Kunoichi´s Café seguidos por la incansable Hiromi decidieron ir a preguntarle a Kurenai el por qué esos hombres tan extraños habían ido para allá.

- Antes de que me atosiguen con sus preguntas – dijo Kurenai de forma seria adelantándose a los movimientos de sus empleados – siéntense que tenemos una junta urgente.

Todos sabían que la visita de esos hombres no era precisamente de cortesía, podían leerlo en el ceño fruncido de Kurenai, algo iba a decir que cambiaría el ritmo de vida de todos de ahí en adelante.

- Nee… Kurenai-obachan… pasa algo malo? – preguntó la pequeña Hiromi rompiendo el incómodo silencio y sacando de sus pensamientos a los presentes.

- Iie Hiromi – dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro – sabes? Necesito que me traigas algo que tengo en el almacen… Está en un envase marrón. Podrías ir por eso?

- Hai!! – dijo de forma muy enérgica la niña apresurándose en ir al almacén.

- Díganos que pasa Kurenai – exigió saber Ten-ten dándole un ligero golpe a la mesa – Qué es tan grave para que Hiromi no pueda estar presente? – preguntó de forma demandante la castaña.

- Ahora guarden silencio y escuchen… Sé que no va a ser de mucho agrado esta noticia, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más. – decía una preocupada Kurenai con el ceño fruncido, con una postura firme y una actitud sumamente seria.

Definitivamente se acercaba una nube negra al panorama.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En una de los edificios corporativos más importantes de toda la ciudad de Konoha, se encontraba él. Lo único diferente era su actitud. Ya no era aquel hiperactivo chico que todo lo veía con optimismo, ya no era aquel con sueños tontos. Ahora simplemente se dedicaba a ser el dueño de la Corporación Uzumaki, un hombre serio, frío y calculador. No sabía cuándo había cambiado tanto… O tal vez si… El día en que se enteró que aquella chica extraña que siempre estaba sonrojada, había desaparecido de su vida sin ni siquiera despedirse.

No supo el por qué, pero le dolió… Esa fue una única razón para intentar enterrar sus recuerdos y, al enterrarla a ella, también había enterrado al Naruto alegre, al Naruto sentimental, tonto y torpe que llamaba la atención por su testarudez y que siempre terminaba regándola.

Ahora no, hoy en día era uno de los jóvenes empresarios más exitoso del país sin contar uno de los solteros más deseados. Podía tener a la mujer que quisiera a sus pies, pero siempre terminaban fastidiándolo con sus cuerpos plásticos y sus mentes vacías, no había ningún sentimiento en aquellas aventuras, todo era netamente carnal. Ahora lo único que le faltaba para parecerse a Sasuke era tener instintos vengativos hacia Itachi. Sonrió de manera melancólica ante este pensamiento.

- Señor Uzumaki – se adentró en su oficina su, bien proporcionada secretaria, sacándolo de sus importantes pensamientos – dentro diez minutos llegarán los dueños de las empresas Suna… Quiere verificar que todo esté en orden? – decía de manera insinuante y sensual la pelirroja voluptuosa en todos los sentidos, más esa actitud al rubio lo asqueaba.

- No, ahora sal de mi oficina – dijo de manera fría y cortante sin ni siquiera ver a la mujer que se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Ella salió tambaleándo sus caderas de manera insinuante como si su vida dependiera de ello, cerrando tras de ella la puerta.

A penas salió se dispuso a poner una mano frotando su cien. Se preguntaba si esa mujer no tenía dignidad, ya la había rechazado incontables veces, además de tener que soportar sus irresponsabilidades laborales y prácticamente siendo una carga para la compañía. Se dispuso a apretar su intercomunicador.

- Dígame Señor Uzumaki – decían de la forma más sensual en la otra línea.

- Pon un anuncio en el periódico solicitando secretaria.

- Nani?

- Lo que escuchastes, porque desde hoy ya no trabajas más en esta empresa. Pasa por recursos humanos para que te den tu liquidación – decía de forma helada y sin ninguna expresión de ningún sentimiento el rubio. Definitivamente se había librado de un problema. Apagó el intercomunicador y se dispuso a volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Viendo desde su gran ventanal como el día transcurría en la ajetreada ciudad de Konoha.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el aeropuerto llegaban y se iban aviones hacia distintos destinos. Pero un pelicastaño de ojos perla únicamente estaba esperando que bajaran los pasajeros del vuelo que arribó desde Londres, donde venía una ya crecida Hanabi Hyuuga. A lo lejos vislumbró a la joven y ella no tardo en reconocerlo y acercarse.

- Neji… por lo que veo los años no te han cambiado eh? – decía una Hanabi ya más madura y removiendo los grandes lentes que no dejaban ver sus aperlados ojos.

- Dónde quedó lo de onii-san? – preguntó un poco divertido al ver a su "pequeña" prima llegar y tutearlo como nunca lo había hecho.

- Oh vamos Neji!! Ya no soy la dolida joven que abandonó esta ciudad intentando huir de sus problemas – decía con un toque melancólico en su voz – Aún no sabes nada de ella?

- Hay indicios, creo que dentro de poco la encontraremos.

- Y al fin sabremos la razón por la cual se fue y nos dejó – dijo al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima comenzaba su recorrido el cual ella interrumpió removiéndola y cambiando un poco su semblante – Pero, mientras tanto, veamos como está la casa y la ciudad mientras me ausenté.

- Lo dices como si hace siglos no vinieras – dijo un poco fastidiado Neji viendo la actitud de su prima.

- Neji… 5 años no pasan en vano – dijo subiéndose en la lujosa limosina al tiempo que le sonreía a su primo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En una de las florerías del centro de Konoha se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules fastidiada en el mostrador pensando en cosas importantes como por qué el cielo era azul o qué vino primero la gallina o el huevo?... En fin estaba absorta en su mundo hasta el tintineo de la puerta le avisó que un cliente había entrado en la tienda.

- Bienvenido, Qué desea?

- Esa sonrisa servicial no va contigo Ino-cerda – decía una estresada Sakura entrando a la florería y poniéndose del otro lado del mostrador acompañando a su amiga de la infancia.

- Frontuda… y eso que no estás en el hospital? – preguntaba Ino volviendo su mirada hacia el frente como esperando que algo interesante pasara.

- Hoy es mi día libre – dijo en un tono despreocupado la ojijade.

- Y cómo no tenías nada que hacer me vienes a joder el día a mi no? – decía una desinteresada Ino. Segundos después las dos suspiraron de forma decepcionante – Frontuda, necesitamos un novio urgentemente.

- No hace falta que lo digas.

- Ahora tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo – decía la rubia mientras se quitaba el delantal – si quieres puedes acompañarme y hablamos en el camino.

- De acuerdo, total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Y así se dispusieron a ir al mercado por unas cosas. En estos cinco años la vida no ha sido muy agitada para estas dos chicas. Sakura se graduó de médico y trabaja en el Hospital Central de Konoha. Todo está en orden en su vida profesional, mientras que en su vida personal, estaba totalmente soltera. Había decidido al fin acabar con esa obsesión por el Uchiha y centrarse más en sus metas y objetivos. Hace poco se había enterado por la prensa que el azabache tenía un nuevo juguete, una chica que se llamaba Karin, no era nada más que una puta pelirroja con lentes, nada del otro mundo aunque la pelirosa no puede negar que le dolió, pero para ella eso era un tema prohibido.

Mientras en la vida de la rubia, digamos que todo era un desastre. Había terminado su carrera de diseño de modas, pero su verdadera vocación era ser modelo, y quien no con el cuerpo que se gastaba. Pero en fin, no ejercía ninguna de sus dos opciones, por lo menos no de forma profesional. Ahora se dedicaba a atender la tienda de sus padres y a hacer vestidos por encargo. En el ámbito personal, había tenido algunos pretendientes, pero nadie que le moviera el piso fuertemente, todos hacían lo que a ella le diera la gana y eso la aburría.

Ahora mientras analizaban sus vidas se daban cuenta de que no habían hecho nada por hacerla más divertida o llevadera, pero eso cambiaría, dentro de muy poco.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras, volviendo al Kunoichi´s Café, el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el ambiente era muy tenso. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que minutos atrás les había dicho Kurenai.

FLASHBACK

- Ahora guarden silencio y escuchen… Sé que no va a ser de mucho agrado esta noticia, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más.

- Ya termina de decirlo de una vez!! La incertidumbre me está matando!! – decía un desesperado Kiba.

- Kiba-kun!! – dijo reprendiéndolo por su actitud Hinata – prosiga Kurenai-san.

- Bueno, esos hombres han venido a decirme que el local tiene que cerrar porque va a ser embargado – soltó, y al ver las caras sorprendidas de sus empleados continuó – este local era mío hasta que, por apuros económicos lo tuve que hipotecar, eso fue hace unos meses.

- Por qué no nos dijo nada?!! – reclamaba una encolerizada Ten-ten que golpeó de forma notable la mesa – la pudimos haber ayudado!!

- No podían ayudarme, nadie podía hacerlo. Últimamente la clientela no ha sido suficiente y no he podido pagar las cuotas – decía Kurenai de forma seria.

- Pero por qué no nos dijo Kurenai-san? Hubiésemos hecho alguna estrategia o sino hubiese reducido nuestros sueldos – decía Hinata de manera un poco demandante.

- Dime Hinata, pero a qué costo…. Tú tienes una niña que mantener, Ten-ten tiene que de paso ayudarte a pagar el piso y aún así viven apretadas del sueldo. Sin contar a Kiba que aún tiene que pagar la pieza donde vive y mantener a un perro y de paso poder pagar la carrera de veterinaria y todo gracias a que lo ayuda la beca que le dieron – decía Kurenai con el ceño fruncido – desde mañana tendrán que salir a buscar empleo porque ya no hay más Kunoichi´s Café – y sin decir nada más se levantó de la silla y salió del establecimiento.

Nadie decía nada sólo estaban ahí sentados como si estuviesen pegados a la silla.

END FLASHBACK

Así permanecieron durante un tiempo más. Nadie se miraba ni decía nada, todos estaban absortos en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Hasta que la más pequeña del grupo hizo aparición.

- Okasan… pasa algo? – decía la pequeña Hiromi entrando a la sala con el rostro preocupado – es verdad lo que dijo Kurenai-obasan? Van a cerrar el café?? – dijo la niña a la par que sus azules ojos se ponían cristalinos y lágrimas comenzaban a salir de ellos.

- Hiromi-chan – dijo una preocupada Hinata tomando en brazos a su pequeña niña – tranquila, te prometo que vamos a salir de esto – decía mientras abrazaba en su regazo a la pequeña niña consolándola.

- Me prometes que nunca nos vamos a separar?? Ni tu, ni Ten-ten-oneechan, ni Kiba-oniisan, ni Kurenai-obasan, ni yo?

- Te lo prometo. Verdad chicos?

- Claro Hiromi, recuerda que las mujeres no somos débiles y sabemos salir de situaciones como esta y peores – decía Ten-ten dándole ánimos a la niña.

- Además dudo que Akamaru se separe de ti tan fácilmente no es cierto Akamaru? – el mencionado dio un ladrido en señal de aprobación.

- Ves mi pequeña, todos nosotros siempre estaremos contigo – decía mientras secaba las lágrimas de la pequeña niña mientras esta de inmediato recuperaba su semblante feliz y se separaba de su madre para decir.

- Entonces, yo prometo ser la niña más buena y nunca más sentirme triste!!! Dattebayo!! – decía Hiromi al más puro estilo Naruto, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Hinata quien ya había escuchado esas palabras tantas veces en boca de su amado Naruto.

- Qué pasa Okasan? Por que reiste?

- Por nada mi niña, ahora vamos comprar el periódico para ver si hay empleos disponibles que te parece.

- Iiata!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una chica pelirosa estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria, ya que su "querida" amiga rubia hacía alrededor de una media hora que estaba debatiéndose entre comprar tomates naturales o enlatados. Definitivamente las excentricidades de Ino iban más allá de su entendimiento. A QUIÉN COÑO LE IMPORTABA SI LA SALSA ERA HECHA CON TOMATES NATURALES O ENLATADOS… IGUAL ERAN TOMATES… El hombre que se casara con Ino (si alguna vez se casaba) tendría que estar o muy enamorado o muy loca que, en resumen, es prácticamente lo mismo.

- Ino-cerda te falta mucho? Ya se está acercando la hora del almuerzo así que muévete!! – decía una ojijade un poco (inner Sakura: MUY) cabreada con una vena palpitando en su frente.

- Tranquilízate frontuda, Kami-sama que elección tan difícil has puesto en mis manos – decía la rubia mientras dudaba aún que comprar mientras la pelirosa maldecía cualquier cosa susurrando y entredientes – YA!! He tomado una decisión, me llevaré los dos y hoy cocinaré con uno y mañana con otros – concluyó feliz mientras escuchaba de su amiga un esperado _Aleluya!!_

Cuando estaban en la caja pagando lo comprado escucharon unos gritos que le parecieron muy conocidos, por lo menos para Ino.

- Kiba? – y volteándose se encontró con su viejo amigo quien, a la entrada del mercado, discutía con el encargado porque no podía entrar con un perro a la tienda.

- No insista señor, si dejo que entre mi jefe me mataría – decía constantemente el joven encargado y cansado de la discusión con el chico.

- Pero Akamaru es educado, vamos hombre – rogaba Kiba, quien se había quedado afuera ya que las chicas decidieron pasar al ver comenzada la discusión. De repente escuchó su nombre y volteó, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia Ino Yamanaka, quien lucía más bella que nunca, por lo menos para el – Ino?

- Lo sabía – decía la emocionada rubia – te reconocería a kilómetros de distancia y más con Akamaru – finalizó acariciando al perro quien estaba siendo cargado por Kiba y no se negaba a las caricias.

- Me da mucho gusto verte Ino, y qué ha sido de tu vida? – preguntó un poco sonrojado Kiba.

- Pues… - Pero antes de que pudiera responder una pequeña niña se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba.

- Si Kiba-oniisan ni Akamaru pueden entrar Hiromi no entrará jum – dijo haciendo un puchero y agarrándose del pantalón del nombrado, sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobretodo a la rubia y la pelirosa.

- Nee Kiba ahora eres niñero – dijo la rubia mirando acusadoramente Kiba

- _Esta niña… creo que se parece a alguien _– pensaba una ojijade viendo a la niña minuciosamente. La niña la observó y le dijo.

- Que color de pelo tan gracioso – dijo mientras sonreía y Sakura se caía al puro estilo anime – Hiromi también quiere tener el pelo ashí!!

- Hiromi!! Oye!! Casi te pierdo de vista… No vuelvas a hacer eso!! – decía una cansada Ten-ten llegando a donde se encontraba el grupito.

- Y mi Okasan Ten-ten-oneesan? – preguntó una impaciente Hiromi aún agarrada del pantalón del amante de los animales.

- Ya está pagando dentro de poco viene – dijo y al tiempo vio a dos curiosas miradas sobre ella – Oh!! Disculpen que modales los míos… Mucho gusto me llamo Ten-ten – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- No tranquila – dijo una serena Sakura – Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y mi amiga se llama Ino Yamanaka, un placer.

- Y son amigas de Kiba-oniisan – dijo Hiromi muy emocionada – también van a ser mis amigas?

- Claro pequeña – dijo Sakura – al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

- Que bueno!! Hiromi le tiene que avisar a Okasan que tiene nuevas amigas – dicho esto salió corriendo al interior de la tienda.

- Que niña tan agradable Kiba – dijo Sakura al moreno – y… quién es su mamá… la conozco? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad la pelirosa porque esa niña le parecía conocida de algún lado y tenía que averiguar de dónde.

- No se, lo más posible es que no – pensó el moreno, siendo interrumpido por la castaña que dijo.

- Miren ahí viene Hiromi arrastrando a su mamá – decía mientras se comenzaba a ver a una impaciente Hiromi empezar a entrar en el campo de visión de las chicas arrastrando consigo a una chica de su misma edad de tez blanca y cabello largo de negro azulado.

- Chicas se las presento ella es… - pero Kiba no pudo terminar la frase porque dos gritos y tres caras de sorpresa (incluyendo la de la Hyuuga) se lo impedieron.

- HINATA!!!??? – gritaron al unísolo las dos chicas con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Mientras la ojiperla le pedía al cielo que la tierra se la tragara.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qué tal?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y vuelvo a agradecer infinitamente por sus reviews que son mi fuente de inspiración!! xDD

Acepto sugerencia, ya que no tengo escrito el siguiente cap y disculpen si me tardo un poquito ok?  Bueno sin más que decirles se despide de ustedes

Emuma-chan!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo!! Hola a todos!! Y otra vez arigatou por sus reviews!! De verdad me pone muy feliz saber que a tantas personas les ha gustado mi historia, sobretodo porque es la primera!! Ah!! Estoy muy feliz!!  De verdad gracias y aprecio cada palabra de sus reviews!! Quiero que sepan (de nuevo) que son mi fuente de inspiración.

También tengo que comunicarles algo no muy feliz, es que lamentablemente no podré actualizar con la misma frecuencia :( waa!!.... Lo que pasa es que ahorita estoy de vacaciones de semana santa y bueno lamentablemente cuando termine hay algo llamado clases que me está esperando!! NOOO!!... ah!! Por si no se los había mencionado todavía estoy en la prepa o bachillerato o como lo quieran llamar… Soy sólo una pequeña niña de 14 añitos que es presionada por su mamá para hacer milagros y pasar todas las materias (con cara de decepción y desesperación) pero en fin, pasemos a lo que nos importa, recordándoles lo siguiente.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece porque el dinero de mi cochinito no me alcanzó!! Waa!! Pero seguiré intentando!! ñ.ñ

**CAP 4. DEFINITIVAMENTE, EL MUNDO ES MUY PEQUEÑO.**

**- **Eh?... Se conocen de algún lado? – preguntó un desorientado Kiba con Akamaru ladrando apoyando lo dicho por éste.

- Etto… Hai Kiba-kun… son unas amigas del instituto – recalcó Hinata, quién ya controlaba su tartamudeo, más se podía percibir un aura llena de nerviosismo invadiéndola.

- Nee… Okasan!! Ellas son mis nuevas amigas!! – dijo Hiromi de una forma muy animada – crees que algún día me pueda pintar el cabella como Saku-oneesan??

- _Okasan? No puede ser!! Pero si se parece a… _- pensaba una pelirosa mientras veía a la niña, cada gesto, cada reacción.

No podía negar que se parecía mucho a la Hyuuga con su tez blanca y su cabello negro-azulado, pero esos ojos, ella los conocía de algún lado. Y esas pequeñas marcas, eran inconfundibles.

- _Entonces Hiromi-chan es hija de NARUTO!!! _(inner Sakura : Shannaroo!! No lo puedo creer!! Naruto se follo a Hinata!!)

- Hey!! Les parece si caminamos!! Estar parados aquí ya se está volviendo un poco fastidioso – dijo una aburrida Ten-ten tomando la delantera.

- Es cierto, y por el camino nos puedes contar que ha sido de tu vida Hinata… Por lo que veo hay mucho que no sabemos – dijo Ino mirando de forma acusadora a la Hyuuga y señalando disimuladamente a Hiromi, de forma que sólo Hinata pudiera verla.

- Apúrate Okasan… hay que llegar a ver el peridíco y encontrar un nuevo trabajo – dijo Hiromi agarrando a su mamá de la mano y acelerando el paso.

- Se dice periódico Hiromi-chan – corrigió la ojiperla quien, en sus adentros, estaba a punto de colapsar por los nervios – _Ya me descubrieron… Qué hago? Kami-sama por qué me haces esto?_ – pensaba la ojiperla en su momento de desesperación mientras era jalada por su hija con mucha energía.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Es la décima secretaria del mes, sí que eres problemático – decía un aburrido Shikamaru sentado al frente del escritorio del presidente de la Corporación Uzumaki.

La verdad el sabía la razón por la cual su ex-ruidoso amigo se volviese tan frío, y no le sorprendería saber que ni Naruto supiese el porqué, total seguía siendo un distraído a pesar de ahora ser frío y calculador. La gente, aunque cambie, nunca pierde algunas mañas.

- No es mi culpa que todas sean unas incompetentes y que vengan a ligar en vez de trabajar – dijo el rubio sin inmutarse y con su mirada pegada al ventanal, todavía viendo cómo se desenvolvía el día en la ciudad de Konoha.

- No es que tú te sientas muy incómodo con esto… no es cierto? – dijo con su tono fastidiado Shikamaru viendo a su compañero seguir con su mirada pegada al ventanal – mejor apúrate y deja de ser tan problemático que en cualquier momento llegarán los representantes de las empresas Suna – dijo levantándose de la silla.

Digamos un poco de la vida de Shikamaru. A pesar de que le parecía muy problemático estudiar, terminó su carrera de Lic. En Administración, y ahora es la mano derecha de Naruto en la corporación Uzumaki y miembro de la junta directiva. También fue el que concretó una alianza estratégica con las empresas Uchiha y quien recomendó hacer negocios con las empresas Suna. No por nada tenía una inteligencia privilegiada y era considerado un Az en las estrategias comerciales. En el ámbito personal, las mujeres le parecían muy problemáticas, razon por la cual, a sus 23 años se encontraba soltero.

Pero en fin, hablemos un poco del rubio frío y calculador mejor conocido como Naruto. Después de la desaparición misteriosa de Hinata, tuvo una sensación de vacío jamás experimentada. Así que decidió enterarla y hacerla parte de su pasado. Al hacer esto se volvió más frío e irreconocible para los ojos de sus amigos más cercanos, pero decidieron no echarle más leña al fuego y decidieron dejar al nuevo Naruto en paz. Terminó satisfactoriamente su carrera de administración de empresas. Ahora es un frío y exitoso empresario playboy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras en la casa de los Hyuuga, Hanabi se encontraba con su progenitor, quien no parecía emocionado. Si Hanabi no conociese a su padre, pensaría que no le alegraba su regreso, pero su padre era así, recto, severo y frío. Aún así lo quería y formaba parte de su vida.

- Konishiwa Oto-sama – dijo haciendo una reverencia al frente del nombrado con mucho respeto demostrando que no había perdido el tiempo en Londres y había refinado su carácter. Para así sentir que su padre estaba orgulloso de ella.

- Hanabi, veo que estudiar en el extranjero no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo – dijo frío y cortante el mayor mirando lo respetuosa que había llegado su hija – bueno me tengo que marchar a las empresas – dijo sin más y se retiró sin si quiera despedirse.

- Así que no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo – dijo en un susurro Hanabi volviendo a su postura normal.

- Y no lo hará en lo que le resta de vida – dijo Neji situándose a su lado repentinamente, trayendo las maletas.

- Neji… será mejor que suba a mi habitación – dijo encaminándose.

- Apropósito, Hanabi, me encargué de anunciar que necesitamos un chofer para tu uso personal, porque soy conciente de que no estás hecha para estar detrás de un volante.

- Si, lo sé – dijo recordando las incontables veces que trató de sacar su licencia de conducir en Inglaterra y siempre su supervisor quedaba muy mal herido. Lanzó un audible suspiro y se dedicó a terminar de subir a su habitación y tirarse a su cama donde se volteó de lado y antes de dormir susurró.

- Espero encontrarte pronto Onee-chan, esa es una de las razones por la cual he regresado a Konoha – segundos después fue conducida al mundo de los sueños en brazos de Morfeo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Volviendo al Kunoichi´s Café, se podían apreciar a jóvenes conversando animadamente mientras leían los clasificados del periódico.

- Entonces… Has estado aquí los últimos cinco años Hinata?... Wow! No creí que estuvieses tan cerca del negocio de mis padres. – decía Ino bebiendo una taza de té.

- Nee Okasan… no has encontrado nada en el peridíco?

- Es periódico Hiromi… y tienes razón, no has encontrado nada? – preguntó Ten-ten yendo hacia la mesa.

- Etto… no sé, hay muchos anuncios, pero no sé por dónde comenzar

- A ver…dame eso – dijo Ten-ten quitándole el periódico de las manos a la Hyuuga – Kiba!! Creo que encontré uno perfecto para ti!!

- Dime, te escucho – dijo Kiba acercándose a la mesa.

- Dice: Se busca chofer de buen porte, educado, con licencia de conducir, buena paga… Me parece bien, además tu sacaste tu licencia y nunca la has utilizado porque no tienes carro.

- Tienes razón, dime la dirección

Mientras Ten-ten le dictaba la dirección a Kiba, la ojiperla se dio cuenta de algo importante. Era la dirección de la casa de su padre!!! Definitivamente el universo estaba confabulando contra ella y de la peor manera.

- Oye Hinata que te parece esto : Se solicita secretaria con buena presencia, estudios universitarios, presentarse en las instalaciones principales de la Corporación Uzumaki, buena paga… Me parece perfecto!! Considerando que eres la única de nosotros tres que ha terminado de cierto modo la universidad… Por lo menos eres TSU en algo.

- _Corporación Uzumaki? UZUMAKI?¡¡!! No puede ser… _- pensó la ojiperla entrando en estado de shock por las grandes sorpresas que te da la vida.

- Hinata?? Eh?? Hinata!! – decía Ten-ten tratando de despertar a su amiga pasando su mano frente a su cara, pero al parecer Hinata estaba en un trance muy profundo.

- No te moleste, así se ponía siempre cuando se trataba de Naruto – dijo una fastidiada Ino viendo la reacción de su amiga de tantos años – Siempre se ponía así… Por lo que veo todavía no han cambiado tus sentimientos eh?? – dijo de forma acusadora.

- Yo… Etto… No voy a ir a esa entrevista – concluyó con nervios, pero totalmente segura de lo que dijo, después de tantos años no podía aparecer simplemente y decir ¿Cómo te ha ido Naruto-kun?, le parecía muy injusto, y más con el padre de su hija, con el hombre que amó, ama y amará por el resto de su vida.

- Pues… es tu decisión, pero… en verdad conocías a Naruto Uzumaki el dueño de la Corporación Uzumaki? – preguntó una sorprendida Ten-ten.

- No sólo lo conocía, ella estaba enamorada de él… Y por lo que veo aún no lo ha olvidado – dijo descaradamente la rubia.

- Ino!!! – dijo una apenada Hyuuga un poco sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, no es cierto Ino-cerda? – dijo una tranquila Sakura que no había hablado hasta ese momento.

- Oh!! Es cierto!! – dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca - Tengo que llegar haciendo el almuerzo! Discúlpennos y fue de verdad muy entretenido volverte a ver Hinata – acotó a la par que se dirigía a la salida del establecimiento.

- Matta ne! Saku-oneechan, Ino-oneechan!! Hiromi-chan espera que la visiten pronto – dijo muy animada Hiromi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así será Hiromi-chan – dijo la ojijade saliendo del café, sin antes acotar – Hinata, espero que me visites pronto en mi consultorio – dijo alcanzando a Ino y desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

- Bueno…. Creo que es mejor que sigamos con la búsqueda de empleos – recalcó el chico del grupo sentándose al lado de Hiromi y retomando la búsqueda en los clasificados.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la sala de juntas de la Corp. Uzumaki se aprecia a varias personas sosteniendo una reunión en torno a los posibles negocios entre las dos empresas.

- Bueno… Esta fue toda la presentación, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado – decía un serio Shikamaru, siendo aplaudido por los presentes.

- No se podía esperar menos del genio estratega de esta empresa – dijo Kankuro sentado de forma muy pensativa – Qué opinas Gaara?

- A mi me parece muy buena su presentación – acotó una rubia extravagante que hacía gala de su formidable cuerpo con los vestidos con pronunciado escote que acostumbraba lucir.

- Temari, el que tiene la última palabra es Gaara – recordó su hermano, Así que dinos, qué opinas?

- Una propuesta interesante… Su estilo de mercadotecnia es formidable, pero…

- Pero? – preguntó esta vez el rubio dueño de la empresa.

- Hay que recordar que las empresas Hyuuga son líderes en este campo, tal vez habría que hacer negociaciones con ellos primero – acotó un serio pelirrojo, él siempre pensaba en los detalles.

- Pero primero deseamos saber si está de acuerdo o no? – preguntó el rubio yendo directo al grano sin inmutarse.

- Me sorprende su capacidad de ser tan contarte – dijo también el pelirrojo sin inmutarse – De acuerdo aceptamos su propuesta – y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la salida de la sala de juntas sin antes acotar – dentro de dos días vendremos para firmar el contrato.

Seguido por sus dos hermanos salió rápidamente de la sala de juntas. Vale destacar que esa reunión le pareció eterna, ya que tenía que aguantarse a su hermana dándole miradas desvergonzadas al expositor de la Corp. Uzumaki. Obviamente el mencionado se dio cuenta, pero lo pasó por alto y siguió dando sus explicaciones.

Salió de las instalaciones de la empresa y se dirigió directamente hacia la limosina donde entró, seguido nuevamente por sus hermanos, y le dijo al chofer que se encaminara a un restaurante para almorzar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras, yendo hacia otra empresa importante, un azabache miraba como poco a poco el día llegaba a su fin dándole pasó a la oscura y deseada noche. Estaba estresado, harto y agobiado, hoy sólo quería descansar, pero un pensamiento llegó a su mente y es su nueva adquisición lo había estado molestando todo el día por teléfono insistiéndole en salir. No sabía que esa mujer sería tan agobiante, era una verdadera molestia.

- _Molestia, esa palabra hace que me acuerde de ti_ – pensó mientras seguía con la vista fija en el ventanal pensado en cierta chica de ojos color jade y pelo de un llamativo color rosa – Debo de dejar de pensar en tonterías, el trabajo me está afectando – y sin decir nada más salió de su oficina, siendo el último en salir de las instalaciones de su empresa.

En la vida de Sasuke todo ha transcurrido con su debida normalidad. Se graduó de la universidad como el mejor de su clase, sigue teniendo todavía un poco de rencor hacia su hermano, esto se debe a que siempre había sido la sombra de Itachi, el segundón, siempre intentó superar los logros de su hermano, sin éxito, pero antes de terminar el instituto, se enteró de que su hermano se había escapado de casa con una chica que no era de su misma posición social. Razón por la cual siente rencor hacia su hermano, siente que fue humillado y que a su hermano no le importó todo el esfuerzo que el puso en sus objetivo. Tiempo después, lo nombraron presidente de las empresas Uchiha, llevo a la empresa a una gran época de prosperidad haciendo alianzas estratégicas con la Corp. Uzumaki. En el ámbito personal, él y el nuevo Naruto eran unos playboy, únicamente veían a las mujeres cómo un juguete para pasar el rato, y cuando encontraban uno nuevo tiraban el anterior.

Al principio le sorprendió el cambio de Naruto, pero después se acostumbró y, obviamente entendía el por qué de su cambio más nunca se lo iba a comentar, él mismo algún día tenía que darse cuenta. Estaba conduciendo en medio de la autopista cuando su móvil sonó.

- Aló – contestó con el manos libres – Karin? Qué carajo quieres?

- _No seas así Sasuke-sama _– se escuchaba de una forma melosa desde la otra línea – _sólo quería saber si aceptabas mi invitación para salir esta noche… Anda no seas aguafiestas!! _– suplicaba la pelirroja en un tono muy meloso, tan meloso que asqueaba a Sasuke.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías así que… Adiós – y sin esperar respuestas cortó la comunicación. Definitivamente tenía que deshacerse pronto de esa mujer. Pensando esto no se dio cuenta que el conductor de el coche de atrás al parecer venía ebrio y aumentó la velocidad de su vehículo, chocando fuertemente el del azabache, haciendo que éste perdiera el control del auto y chocara con las defensas. De un momento a otro todo lo vio negro, segundos después, no supo más de el.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de día, se había levantado más temprano de lo usual para ir a buscar empleo. Decidió dejarles preparado el desayuno a Hiromi y a Ten-ten para cuando se levantaran.

Se dispuso a bañarse y a vestirse con una ropa que le recomendó Ten-ten la noche anterior, su amiga pregonaba que la primera impresión era importante. La vestimenta consistía en una falda un poco ancha cuatro dedos encima de la rodilla, color negro y una blusa manga larga de botones color blanco con unos zapatos de pequeño tacón negros. Su cabello decidió dejarlo suelto y como nunca había sido amante del maquillaje decidió no hacer más retoques.

Al mirarse en el espejo concluyó que Ten-ten tenía mucha razón, parecía una mujer seria, más su belleza juvenil no se veía afectada en absoluto. Ella nunca había hecho gala de su cuerpo, pero no podía ocultar que era poseedora de unos envidiables atributos. Decidida se dirigió a la mesa donde ayer habían dejado el periódico y habían anotado las entrevistas a las cuales iba a ir el día de hoy. Tomando lo que necesitaba se dirigió a la puerta y al cerrarla dijo para si misma.

- Hoy será un nuevo comienzo para mi vida, prometo dar lo mejor de mi – diciendo esto se dirigió a la salida y comenzó su día buscando el primer trabajo que le había señalado Ten-ten.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras, también empezando un nuevo día de ajetreado trabajo, se encontraba una pelirosa llegando a su consultorio, pensando y planificando su día.

- _Bien… Espero que no sea un día pesado, no quiero llegar de nuevo molida a mi casa… Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento Sasuke-kun… Pero que piensas!!! Recuerda que el ya no te interesa!! (inner Sakura: pero que dices!! Si todavía nos derretimos por nuestro amado Sasukecito-kun!! Shannaroo!!) Es verdad, aunque diga mil veces lo contrario… Todavía… yo…_

- Sakura-san? – dijo Shizune, una compañera de trabajo y amiga, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

- Hai

- Necesito que revises al paciente de la habitación 125, llegó ayer muy tarde, al parecer víctima de un accidente en la autopista.

- De acuerdo – respondió yendo hacia la habitación.

Durante todo el camino no hizo más que divagar en el porqué de su actitud. Por qué no podía olvidarse del azabache… Tal vez porque era el hombre mas sexy que jamás pensó ver en toda su existencia, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, ya había decidido olvidarse de el hace tiempo y tenía que hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación antes mencionada y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en ella a su querido tormento, su más placentera pesadilla, a Sasuke Uchiha. Su mente tardó un poco en procesar la información, simplemente no lo podía creer, definitivamente el mundo es muy pequeño. Volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abriendo los ojos.

- S-Sakura? – fue lo primero que pronunció el.

- (inner Sakura: KYA!!! Nuestro nombre se oye tan sexy de sus labio – decía con corazoncitos en sus ojos) _Es cierto _– sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban – _no, no puedo olvidar que para el siempre fui una molestia, debo tratarlo al margen._ – se repetía la ojijade tratando de auto-convencerse.

Verla ahí parado mirándolo fue un muy placentero despertar, y después poder pronunciar su nombre, pero lo que más lo maravilló fue cuando ella se ruborizó. Verla así, después de tanto tiempo, le parecía tan sublime. Lástima que todo dio un giro 180 grados en pocos segundo cuando el azabache vio que ella se separaba estrepitosamente y asumía una actitud netamente profesional con el.

Se limitó a revisar los documentos y a darle unas fugaces miradas de escrutinio, al terminar de leer se dirigió a la salida y comentó.

- Vamos a hacerte un chequeo general para descartar cualquier hemorragia interna o daño cerebral, Uchiha – dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

- _Uchiha… UCHIHA??¡ _- pensó el azabache ya que su excompañera nunca lo llamaba por su apellido ni lo trataba de una manera tan seria. El debía averiguar qué la hizo cambiar de ese modo y decidió, también reconquistarla, claro no es que estuviese interesado en ella, es únicamente para alzar más su ego – Esto va a ser muy interesante – dijo el azabache mientras una sonrisa juguetona se posaba en sus labios.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había estado toda la bendita mañana en los empleos que había señalado, pero al parecer Kami-sama la obligaba de todos los modos a encontrarse donde se encontraba, justamente en la puerta de las instalaciones principales de la Corp. Uzumaki. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace unos días que todo esto estaría pasando ella se hubiese carcajeado en su cara.

En los trabajos en los cuales había estado o habían encontrado ya a la persona o el que la entrevistaba le insinuaba algo inmoral. Por eso es que ella nunca se ponía faldas, odiaba a esos pervertidos que no pueden estar 5 minutos con una mujer sin proponerle algo irrespetuoso. Suspiró para calmar sus pensamientos.

Ahora se encontraba allí, frente a su pasado. Y si se encontraba con el? Y si no tenía el valor? Sus piernas temblaban y sentía que sudaba, pero necesitaba el trabajo y la paga, se acercaba la fecha para pagar la renta y sólo contaban con el suficiente dinero para comer.

_- Qué hago? _– pensaba la ojijade indecisa si entrar o no, pero una imagen se le cruzó por la mente. Su pequeña Hiromi, ella era su única razón de existir, por ella se levantaba cada mañana y sobrevivía n esto mundo, por ella, todo era por ella, pero… por ella sería capaz de enfrentar su pasado? – _Ya basta!! Dije que cambiaría y tengo que comenzar por enfrentarme a mi misma, total, lo peor que puede pasar es que me reconozca o no?_

Y con esos pensamientos entró al edificio sin la más mínima idea de lo que le depararía el futuro.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Acepto cualquier sugerencia o crítica… y tomen en cuenta lo del principio… y de antemano disculpen si me tardo en actualizar X(.

Y como ve algunos tenían razón Hinata fue a parar donde ella menos quería y les aviso que estoy pensando en hacer que Ino conozca a Sai!! Asi Gomen si se habían hecho una idea de un Kiba Ino…. Sin más que agregar, se despide de ustedes su loca escritora.

Emuma-chan xDD


	5. Chapter 5

GOMEN!!! Estoy conciente de que me tardé un montón!! Gomen ne de verdad!!! Es que tuve una grave falta de inspiración… Por culpa de un comentario que me hicieron unos "amigos" sobre la historia… Pero en fin, continúo .

En cuanto a las actualizaciones… Creo que tratare de actualizar una vez cada dos semanas o una vez cada semana, y grax mil veces por sus reviews!! Sin más que decir su loca escritora les recuerda lo de siempre.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, si lo fuese no estaría haciendo este fic XD

**CAP 5. SITUACIONES INCÓMODAS.**

Una chica rubia se encontraba analizando todo lo vivido el día anterior, mientras se dirigía a su hogar después de ir al mercado. No podía creer que de la nada había aparecido la Hyuuga, sin ni siquiera estarla buscando. Pero lo que estaba analizando no era eso, era lo que, después de la visita, le había comentado la ojijade.

FLASHBACK

- Nee Ino-cerda, te diste cuenta? – mencionó la pelirosa a su amiga rubia mientras se trasladaban a hogar de ella.

- De que Kiba está muy guapo, Obviamente!! – recalcó la chica un poco emocionada.

- No me refería a eso – dijo resignada a su amiga. Sabía que Ino era despistada, pero ya estaba exagerando!! Bueno, así era Ino excéntrica, despistada y siempre pendiente de lo menos relevante.

- Entonces… A qué te refieres? – preguntó la rubia un poco ansiosa esperando la respuesta de la ojijade.

- Hiromi, la hija de Hinata… A quién se te parece?

- Mmmm… Pues… Se parece a Hinata… Etto – pensaba la ojiesmeralda sin ningún resultado – Ah!! Mou!! Termina de decir, lo que tienes que decir – dijo la rubia dándose por vencida y estando más ansiosa que nunca por lo que tenía que decir la pelirosa.

- Acuérdate, los ojos de Hiromi, las marcas de sus cachetes, su actitud entusiasta… A quién se te parece? – dijo un poco cabreada la ojijade al observar que la rubia no se daba cuenta de lo obvio.

- No me digas que – Ino abrió de forma sorpresiva sus bellos ojos color esmeralda – Crees que Hiromi es hija de NARUTO??!! – terminó sorprendida de sobremanera. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso explicaba la renuente decisión de la ojiperla de no querer pedirle trabajo al rubio, pero había algo que no cuadraba en su mente – Cómo?... Dónde?... Cuándo?... Cuándo lo hicieron? – preguntó con mucha más curiosidad y ansiedad.

- No lo sé Ino-cerda… Me ves cara de adivina o qué?

- Todavía no lo puedo creer.

- Ni yo, pero todo lo indica.

END FLASHBACK

Todavía no lo podía creer, siempre había pensado en Hinata como una chica inocente y encontrársela con una hija… Y que esa niña fuese de Naruto!!

- Es mucho para mi pobre cabecita – decía una aturdida Ino llevando una mano a su cabeza sintiendo que le iba a dar una jaqueca de tanto pensar.

- Eh? Además de fea, bruta – dijo una voz burlona detrás de Ino.

- QUIÉN COÑO ME DIJO ESO?!!! – gritó volteando una rubia con varias venas resaltando en su frente y un aura demoníaca rodeándola. Pero cambió totalmente al encontrarse con un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color de su cabello y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Ahora que te veo mejor, no estás nada mal – dijo mientras evaluaba el cuerpo de la rubia mirándola de arriba para abajo.

Error.

- QUÉ COÑO TE CREES BASTARDO?! CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A UNA SEÑORITA COMO YO?!! EH!! – estalló una encolerizada Ino. Había olvidado todo su enojo al ver lo guapo que era su agresor. Pero el último comentario no lo pasó por alto y la furia volvió a ella con mayor fuerza haciéndola gritar de esa forma en medio de la calle.

- A mi me parece que las señoritas no arman escándalos en medio de la calle, no crees? – resaltó de manera burlona a la rubia quien a penas se estaba dando cuenta de dónde estaba y de la cantidad de personas que la estaban observando por armar semejante escena.

- Tú, bastardo…

- Pero te ves mucho más hermosa enojada – dicho esto, el chico misterioso se fue dejando a una Ino confundida y sonrojada.

- Mou, que se cree ése – dijo retomando su camino, más no pudo dejar de pensar en el azabache tan guapo que se había encontrado.

- _Diablos, que estoy pensando, no es más que un imbécil_ – pensó la ojiesmeralda.

Así estuvo todo el camino, reprendiéndose mentalmente por pensar en el chico que la había insultado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentía que su corazón sonaba como un tambor, que se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. No pensaba que estar con el Uchiha, sólo unos minutos, le perturbara tanto. A penas cerró la puerta tras ella, sus piernas flaquearon y se desplomó frente a la puerta temblando y sudando como no lo había hecho en años.

- (inner Sakura: Shannaroo!! Por Kami!! Sasuke-kun está más sexy que nunca, ya le quiero hacer el chequeo general!!! – decía gritando la inner muy emocionada) _Estás loca!! Yo no me rebajaré, lo más posible es que lo tenga que revisar, pero no volveré a actuar como años atrás… Yo tengo algo llamado dignidad_ – pensó la pelirosa regañando a su otra personalidad y tratando de autoconvencerse, mientras se ponía de pie y poco a poco recuperaba la cordura y serenidad perdida segundos atrás por culpa de su adorado tormento, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otra que estaba con el corazón acelerado, sudando y temblando era la Hyuuga, quien a paso pausado se encaminaba hacia la recepción, donde se encontraba una chica de aspecto amable que al verla le dijo.

- En qué la puedo ayudar?

- Etto… Yo vengo por el anuncio de que se necesita secretaria y… Vengo a la entrevista – aclaró no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba urgentemente el trabajo y el dinero.

- Claro, suba por el ascensor al último piso y diríjase a la sala de juntas, allí se están efectuando las entrevistas.

- Arigatou.

A paso lento e inseguro se dirigía hacia el elevador. Tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados: nervios, ansiedad y, curiosmente, necesidad de verlo. Debía admitir que quería verlo, que quería saber cual sería su reacción al verla.

- _Me habrá extrañado? Me habrá olvidado?_ – se preguntaba constantemente la ojiperla mientras el elevador subía y subía, dejando atrás la Planta Baja, aventurándose a los pisos del edificio – _Seguramente, ni se dio cuenta de que me fui_ – concluyó interiormente mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, pero no expresaba felicidad, más bien trataba de ocultar, sin éxito, la gran tristeza que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos.

Hinata siempre había sido criticada por ser tan tímida y menospreciar sus habilidades. Desde que su madre murió y su padre se convirtió en un hombre con un corazón de hierro, en su infancia y adolescencia siempre estuvieron presentes los comentarios humillantes y ofensivos hacia ella, estaba tan acostumbrada a ese trato, que inconcientemente se descalificaba ella misma.

Llegó al piso que le indicaron y al bajarse del ascensor, lo primero que pudo notar, fue una gran cantidad de mujeres esperando su turno para la entrevista. Se sentía tan poca cosa frente a esos monumentos, es que esa era la única forma de calificar a todas las féminas allí reunidas. Todas con faldas excesivamente cortas, zapatos súper altos, camisas con escotes pronunciados y, se podía notar, que todas ella por lo menos una vez, debían de haber pasado por el cirujano plástico.

Hinata se sentó en una silla que encontró vacía a esperar su turno y rogar porque le dieran el trabajo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Dime, que te impulsó a venir a la entrevista? – preguntó un fastidiado Shikamaru a una morena exuberante sentada al frente de el en la sala de juntas.

- Pues… La verdad vi una foto del dueño, que está muy guapo por cierto, y no me pareció muy mala idea trabajar con el.

- Es decir que si el jefe no fuese "guapo" tu no hubieses venido a la entrevista?

- Bueno… No sé… Lo más seguro es que no – respondió descaradamente la morena.

- Ok… Nosotros te llamaremos – cortó el de la coleta dando fin a esta problemática entrevista.

Cuando vio salir a la morena, dio un suspiro de resignación. Tan difícil era hallar una secretaria que no tratara de ligarse a su jefe en estos días!!!

- Que problemático es esto – dijo Shikamaru mientras presionaba el intercomunicador por enésima vez en el día – Hirako, faltan muchas aspirantes? – le preguntó de forma muy fastidiada a su secretaria.

- No Señor Nara, únicamente queda una, la hago pasar a la sala de juntas?

- Por favor – dijo mientras cortaba la comunicación – espero que esta no sea otra oportunista.

Segundos después sintió como abrieron la puerta, pasaron y se sentaron en la silla respectiva. Shikamaru, hasta el momento tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba analizando qué preguntas le haría a la aspirante. Pero fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una voz conocida dijo.

- S-Shikamaru-kun? – preguntó una sorprendida Hinata, quien todo este tiempo, había estado mirando al suelo tratando de calmarse, y al ver que el que la iba a entrevistar no decía palabra decidió mirarlo, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su viejo amigo Shikamaru.

- Hinata? – esto si que era una sorpresa – Vienes a buscar empleo?

- Hai – respondió la ojiperla – Etto… Comenzamos con la entrevista?

- Ah!! Claro – el de la coleta, debido a la impresión de ver a su vieja amiga de nuevo, se había olvidado por unos segundos de la entrevista – Y dime, por qué viniste a la entrevista?

- Etto… Necesito el empleo urgentemente y la paga que ofrecen es muy buena – respondió con seguridad Hinata.

- Pero que yo sepa, eres la hija primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga, por qué no fuiste primero con el? – preguntó Shikamaru esperando de forma impaciente, una respuesta.

- Etto… Yo… _Genial, no le puedo decir la verdad, pero tampoco le puedo mentir… Qué le digo? Ah! Ya se! _Porque sé valerme por mi misma y no necesito influencias para conseguir un empleo – dijo muy segura la Hyuuga sorprendiendo al de la coleta y hasta sorprendiéndose ella misma por su respuesta.

- _Tal vez Kami por fin mandó a alguien que no quiera ligarse Naruto, aunque…Qué pasará cuando Naruto la vea? Que problemática es la vida _– pensaba Shikamaru y poco a poco le iba agradando más la idea de que Hinata entrara a trabajar para ver si al fin derretía el hielo que había rodeado a Naruto y volvía a ser el hiperactivo de antes – Comienzas mañana.

- Eh? – preguntó una desorientada ojiperla.

- Que comienzas mañana a trabajar mujer, si no te es problemático, trata de llegar temprano – dijo en su tono relajado Shikamaru recostándose un poco en su silla.

- Arigatou Shikamaru-kun – dijo la Hyuuga dando una pequeña reverencia, cuando estaba saliendo de la sala de juntas, su mente recordó un detalle importante del cual no sabía nada – Etto… Quién será mi jefe.

- Eh? Pensé que ya lo sabías, será Naruto – dijo como si tuviese la menor importancia posible.

La ojiperla estaba que se desmayaba, tener que verse con el todos los días, atenderlo, ser su mano derecha…Y si llegaba a ver a Hiromi!!! Qué le diría.

Como si fuese perseguida por el mismo demonio, Hinata salió huyendo de aquellas instalaciones. Sentía terror, pánico, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza encontrarse de nuevo con Naruto, menos ser su secretaria. Pero lo que más le aterraba era cómo iba a reaccionar él si algún día conocía a Hiromi. Por Kami!! Su parecido era indiscutible, hasta un ciego podría deducir que hay algún parentesco entre ellos dos. La ojiperla tomó una decisión, jamás dejaría que Naruto conociera a Hiromi, por lo menos no por ahora. Sabía que no tenía el derecho de negarle a su hija conocer a su padre, pero… Cómo se sentiría Hiromi si se entera que su padre ni se acuerda de la noche en que la concibió… Tal vez únicamente se estaba creando excusas para postergar el encuentro entre un padre y una hija, o tal vez, estaban floreciendo de nuevo aquellos sentimientos de amargura y dolor que sintió tras haberse dado cuenta que esa noche tan maravillosa que pasó con el hombre que amaba, no significó nada para él. Para Naruto tan sólo fue una noche en la cual una borrachera lo llevó a cometer un error.

Sentada en una banca de un parque, ya un poco más tranquila, decidió recordar, con mucha nostalgia marcando su rostro, parte de la noche que cambió su vida.

FLASHBACK

Una peliazul se encontraba a altas horas de la noche en frente de un bar esperando a su amiga rubia ya que se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a la casa de la ojiperla.

- Dónde estará Ino-san – se preguntaba Hinata – ya es tarde y no ha llegado – de repente, su móvil empezó a sonar. El identificador de números señaló que era una llamada de la Yamanaka – Ino-san… Por qué no has llegado?

- _Gomen Hinata, no voy a poder ir_ – decía la rubia contestándole a su amiga – _se me presentó un problema y bueno…_

- No… Tranquila Ino-san no hay problema.

- _Segura?_

- Segura – respondió la ojiperla – entonces nos vemos mañana – se despidió y cortó la llamada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, divisó en el bar una melena rubia inconfundible a kilómetros de distancia – Naruto-kun? – dijo para si misma no podiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El no era el Naruto que ella conocía, no era más que una imagen deplorable del hombre al que ella amaba. En la barra se podía divisar al rubio con la ropa mal arreglada, más despeinado de lo normal y tan borracho que no se podía mantener de pie. Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta e irse, pero no podía dejarlo ahí en ese estado.

Se acercó poco a poco a el, y cuando estaba cerca le dijo.

- Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien? – preguntó muy preocupada la ojiperla colocándose a un lado del rubio esperando que el le diera una respuesta.

- Eh? Hina-chan? Hip Hina-chan!! – dijo atrapándola entre sus brazos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo – que bueno que estás aquí dattebayo!! – decía muy mareado y eufórico.

- Naruto-kun – susurró la Hyuuga sonrojada por el repentino abrazo de Naruto – s-será mejor q-que te lleve a tu c-casa – dijo a la par que trataba de guiar al rubio a la salida.

- Hina-chan hip t-tu si eres hip una verdadera amiga hip!!

- _Pero quisiera que me consideraras más que una amiga Naruto-kun _– pensaba la ojiperla un poco triste por las palabras dichas por el rubio segundos antes – Dame las lla-llaves del auto… Y-yo manejo.

Naruto se quejó al principio, pero terminó dándole las llaves a Hinata, ya que si conducía de ese modo, lo más seguro era que no llegara a su casa, por lo menos no ileso.

Hinata manejó hasta el apartamento del rubio y como le era casi imposible a el dar un paso debido a su borrachera, lo ayudó a caminar. Entró al departamento y se sorprendió de lo grande y lujoso que era. Dejó a Naruto en el sillón, estaba levantándose para irse, pero una mano la detuvo por el brazo.

- Hinata, no te vayas… No me dejes solo – dijo en tono suplicante el ojiazul.

- Naruto-kun - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más los brazos del rubio la habían atrapado y la habían aprisionado contra el sillón – Naruto-kun… Qué haces? – dijo la ojiperla con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sentía que los ojos del rubio estaban estudiando cada centímetro de su rostro, pasando por su cuello y terminando en sus pechos un poco endurecidos por la impresión.

- Dios… Eres demasiado hermosa – dijo el rubio. Hinata lo escuchó y se sorprendió de sobremanera. Naruto analizó cada uno de los rasgos de su precioso rostro, empezando con sus ojos, esos ojos que cada vez que lo miraban se clavaban en su alma sin poderlo evitar. Así es, el primero pensaba que amaba a Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de que era sólo un capricho infantil. Poco tiempo después, empezó a ver diferente a la chica que tenía frente a él, se recriminó mil veces por eso, por querer estar junto a ella a cada momento, por pensar en ella siempre, por desearla como a nadie. No sabía si era efectos del alcohol, lo único que sabía era que la quería, deseaba poseer aquellos labios de apariencia suave y delicada, que lo provocaban cada vez que ella le hablaba. No sabía desde hace cuanto había tenido guardado estas sensaciones, lo único que entendía era que quería vivirlas en toda su expresión únicamente con ella, con Hinata Hyuuga.

- Eh?... – pero no pudo decir más nada, ya que el rubio la calló con un beso. Un beso tierno y lento, que solo involucraba a sus bocas, Hinata primero se sorprendió, pero se fue dejando llevar y le siguió el ritmo al rubio. Segundos después el rubio adentró su lengua a la boca de la ojiperla y saboreo cada milímetro de esta. Así comenzó una danza de caricias entre sus lenguas, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero querían que no acabara. Al separarse por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, si era un sueño no quería despertar nunca. Por su parte Naruto necesitaba, quería, deseaba a Hinata, no era simplemente lujuria, era algo más y quería averiguarlo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en el cuarto del rubio, Hinata estaba tirada en la cama y Naruto estaba sobre ella.

- Hinata… Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? De verdad yo no te quiero obligar… - Pero fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado por parte de Hinata, quien al acabarlo le dijo.

- Naruto-kun… Yo te amo… y estoy segura… No quiero hacerlo con otra persona que no sea contigo.

- Hinata – susurró Naruto y antes de besarla, en la comisura de sus labios le dijo – te quiero.

END FLASHBACK

- Al parecer nunca podré borrar este recuerdo de mi mente – dijo un poco nostálgica la ojiperla levantándose del banco y caminando rumbo a su hogar

No estaba segura de poder ver a Naruto de nuevo, de hecho, no estaba segura de que Sakura no se haya dado cuenta del parecido entre el rubio y su hija. De lo único que estaba segura era que iba a luchar y no se iba a acobardar. No volvería a ser la misma de antes. Mañana Naruto conocería a una nueva Hinata.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gomen gome gomen gomen… sé que me tardé un monton!! Pero en fin espero que les haya gustado el cap. En cuanto al comentario de Dahia, trataré de ponerle un poco de lemmon xD!! Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia o comentario haganmelo saber por sus reviews!! Nos leemos!!

Emuma-chan!!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow!! Me ha sorprendido la cantidad de reviews recibidos!! No sabía que tantas personas esperaban el cap!!! xDD… Trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia… Las razones por las cuales me tardo es que yo no tengo escrito el siguiente cap, yo escribo según vayan fluyendo mis ideas… En cuanto a las recomendaciones, trataré de hacer más narrativa la historia…. En cuanto al lemmon, que por lo que veo yo no soy la única pervertida que gusta de ellos… xDD … Tendrá su espacio en este historia, pero en su momento. También tomo este pequeño espacio para decirle o rogarle una pequeña cosita a Dahia-senpai : onegai!!! Leí uno de tus historias y obviamente me fije en los maravillosos lemmons que escribes!!! Me has dejado con una hemorragia nasal severa…. Será que me podrías aconsejar para hacer un buen lemmon en esta historia?

Sin nada más que decir su loca escritora les recuerda lo de siempre.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad… de serlo… habría mucho NaruHina…. Y si existiría legalmente Hiromi-chan xD

**CAP 6. AFRONTANDO UN NUEVO DÍA**

Un nuevo día llegaba a la gran ciudad de Konoha. El sol estaba haciendo su aparición triunfal por sobre las montañas alumbrando todo a su paso.

En un muy pequeño apartamento, descansaba sobre su cama un moreno pelinegro con un pequeño perrito a su lado. Estaba destapado, su habitación estaba muy desordenada, con ropa por todos lados, hasta paquetes de comida y golosinas había por todos lados!!!

Kiba yacía en la cama, también desordenada, destapado. De pijama sólo tenía unos ajustados boxers negros que le daban un toque sexy a su salvaje personalidad. Lo único que dañaba aquella vista a su cuerpo tan perfecto, era la baba que chorreaba su boca abierta, y que humedecía considerablemente la almohada.

Interrumpiendo su placentero sueño, sonó el despertador. El moreno intentó encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados y apagarlo para dormir un poco más, pero le fue imposible. No le quedó más remedio que levantarse de su cama y disponerse buscar el ruidoso aparato que ya lo tenía harto con su asquerosa onomatopeya RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!

Al fin lo halló, debajo de una pila de ropa sucia, debajo de su cama, al lado de una lata de atún caducada desde el 2003.

- Creo que le hace falta una limpieza a esto – decía a la vez que cesaba el ruidito ensordecedor del aparato.

Hoy, Kiba iría a la dirección que le había dado Ten-ten. Tenía que conseguir trabajo lo más pronto posible, estaba a punto de terminar su carrera de veterinaria, sólo le faltaba culminar su tesis y presentarla. De hecho, esa fue la razón por la cual no fue ayer mismo a buscar el empleo, había decidido adelantar un poco más su tesis.

- Sólo espero que nadie me haya ganado el puesto – dijo de forma fastidiada el moreno dispuesto a irse a dar una muy merecida ducha, mientras Akamaru aún seguía desperezándose en la cama.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro apartamento un poco más grande que el anterior, una chica ojiperla se estaba levantando, al parecer con mucha energía. No quería llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo, y menos si su jefe era…

- Naruto-kun – susurró la Hyuuga levantándose poco a poco y disponiéndose a tomar una ducha.

Mientras el agua recorría cada centímetro de su blanca y suave piel, recordó cómo ayer había llegado a su casa y había dado la gran noticia.

FLASHBACK

Hinata abría la puerta de el piso donde vivía con su amiga y su hija. Se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la televisión. Seguramente su querida hija estuviese viendo aquel anime que tanto le gustaba… Según Hiromi se llamaba Lucky Star. Un día ella se dispuso a verlo con ella y le sorprendió ver que el susodicho anime no se trataba de absolutamente nada… Todas las escenas eran de aburridas conversaciones de todo un poco. Esta bien que intenten hacer algo más realista, pero era mucho más interesante ver a Barney cantando sus canciones desafinadas que traumarían a más de un niño que ver eso. Todavía no entendía cómo a Hiromi le gustaba tanto.

En fin, entró y no se sorprendió de ver a su pequeña en frente del aparato con una pijama que la hacía ver muy mona. Consistía en un vestidito azul con muchos dibujos de carritos y otras cosas de niños pequeños, y un gorro en su cabecita, también de color azul, sin contar unas medias del mismo color. La pequeña al sentir la puerta cerrarse, movió pequeños segundos la vista de la TV y al percatarse de que era su Okasan la que había llegado, volvió su vista hacia el mencionado aparato.

- Nee Hiromi-chan… No me piensas saludar – decía en un tono demandante Hinata, viendo cómo su pequeña hija seguía todavía en el sillón y con una gran sonrisa se levantaba de éste y corría darle un gran abrazo a su querida Okasan.

- Okairi nasai Okasan!! – decía mientras la abrazaba.

- Tadaima Hiromi-chan – tras un pequeño momento rompieron el abrazo y Hiromi volvió a sentarse en el sillón frente a la TV – Dónde está Ten-ten?? – preguntó a su hija.

- Ten-ten-onee-chan está en el cuarto de Hiromi-chan arreglándolo – dijo la pequeña muy concentrada en el aparato. Definitivamente, para Hiromi la televisión era como un sedante, pero la calma duraba muy poco ya que, al terminarse el capítulo de su serie, volvía a la carga a hacer ruido por todo el piso. Pero debía admitir que extrañaba cuando su hija no estaba gritando y corriendo por todos lados.

Hinata se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña, pasó la puerta y allí estaba, su querida amiga Ten-ten con escoba en mano arreglando todos los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación. La habitación de Hiromi era de un color lila, hay que aclarar que a Hiromi no le gustaba el color rosado, decía que era muy cursi, pero en fin. Había una cama al lado de una ventana, un baúl para sus juguetes, un closet, posters de Lucky Star y de Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu en las paredes, peluches en la cama y una pequeña alfombra color lila con el dibujo de un unicornio.

- Hinata… Dime cómo te fue, espero que hayas conseguido un buen empleo recuerda que tenemos que pagar la renta y además comprar la comida… - No pudo seguir hablando la castaña debido a que la ojiperla la había abrazado cómo pidiendo protección y consejo. Ten-ten no comprendía la razón de ese abrazo, pero igual lo correspondió – Hinata… Qué pasa? – dijo separándose un poco de la ojiperla mientras se sentaban en la cama de Hiromi para charlar.

- Ten-ten… no sé que voy a hacer – dijo Hinata con un semblante de preocupación marcando su bello rostro.

- Te dieron el trabajo en la Corp. Uzumaki verdad?

- Pero… Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó extrañada Hinata.

- Hinata… Tu eres demasiado transparente, eres como un libro abierto para las personas que te conocemos… Pero dime, quién es Naruto?? Por lo que dijo esa tal Ino fue una persona muy importante para ti – recalcó la castaña.

- Ten-ten… a ti no te puedo mentir, el es… es el padre de Hiromi.

- Ah! Ok – dijo como si nada, pero al pasar unos ligeros segundos – NANI??!! EL PADRE DE HIROMI!!! – gritó la castaña, Ten-ten a veces era un poco despistada y sufría de efecto retardado.

- Shh!! Baja la voz Hiromi podría escucharnos – decía un poco nerviosa Hinata después de ser aturdida por el gran grito de su amiga.

- Gomen… Demo… Hinata estás segura?

- Claro!!

- Pero… entonces… si te encuentras con él… Supongo que te va a preguntar por Hiromi no?

- Ie Ten-ten… el no sabe de la existencia de Hiromi, ni siquiera sabe que alguna vez tuvo relaciones sexuales con una chica llamada Hinata Hyuuga – dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Hinata – dijo de forma preocupada su amiga – No entienedo, cómo fue posible que quedaras embarazada y que el no se enterara. De verdad necesito que me cuentes la historia.

- Y eso es lo que he venido a hacer – poco a poco le fue contando la historia de su vida a Ten-ten, desde que su madre murió pasando por los maltratos de su padre y terminando con cómo conoció a Naruto y la huída de su casa para después conocerlos a ellos.

Ten-ten escuchaba atentamente a su amiga que ahora, parecía una completa desconocida contándole toda su historia. Ni Ten-ten ni nadie de las nuevas personas que conocía Hinata, la presionó para que contara algo de su pasado, siempre parecía que la entristecía tocar ese tema y ahora ya sabía el por qué.

- Entonces… eres hija de uno de los empresarios más adinerados de todo Japón y que además también tiene alianzas con empresas extranjeras?? – dijo muy sorprendida la castaña viendo como Hinata afirmaba con su cabeza – Con razón tu apellido siempre me pareció conocido. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará el padre de Hiromi cuando te vea??

- No quiero ni pensar que lo tendré que ver mañana – de repente, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente de la Hyuuga – Ten-ten, recuerdas la dirección que le diste a Kiba-kun para ir a buscar trabajo… Pues… es la dirección de la casa de mi padre.

- NANI!!??... Definitivamente, el mundo es demasiado pequeño para mi gusto – repitió un poco fastidiada la castaña masajeándose la cien – Shimata!! Kiba es demasiado imbécil, seguro ve a tu hermana y como se parece a ti y ve que tienen el mismo apellido mete la pata… - dijo Ten-ten dando una pequeña predicción del futuro.

- No había pensado en eso – decía Hinata mientras se ponía de pié y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación de manera desesperada – Y si Kiba-kun les dice, si Hanabi-chan o peor si Neji viene para acá y ve a Hiromi… Qué hago? Qué les digo? Por qué mi vida tiene que ser asi?? Kami-sama a quién maté en mi vida pasada para merecerme esto!! – dijo mientras frenaba y se lanzaba en la cama de la pequeña Hiromi con un semblante de preocupación y desesperación en su rostro.

- Nee Hinata – dice Ten-ten adoptando la misma posición que su amiga – Voy a buscar trabajo en casa de tu padre.

- Eh? – dice Hinata volteando su rostro para ver a su amiga a la cara.

- Claro, así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro – aclaró la castaña – Yo consigo trabajo y te ayudo con los gastos, y vigilo al imbécil de Kiba para que no cometa ninguna burrada que pueda afectarte.

- Harías eso por mi?

- Claro!! Por algo somos amigas no crees? – dijo girando su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga ojiperla, la cual también correspondió – Pero mientras tanto – decía a la par que se levantaba de la cama – hay que pensar quién va a cuidar a Hiromi-chan, creo que ya es hora de que la metas a una guardería para que comparta con niños de su edad – opinaba la castaña mientras Hinata la veía y escuchaba atentamente. Pero algo interrumpió su amena conversación. Fue que la pequeña Hiromi entró al cuarto dando brincos, diciendo.

- Okasan!! Okasan!! – gritaba la niña mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre en su cama – cómo te fue en la entrevista? – preguntó muy emocionada la niña.

- Muy bien Hiromi-chan, me dieron el trabajo – decía la ojiperla mientras le sonreía a su hija.

- Iiata!!!! Sabía que mi Okasan era la mejor!! Pero… ahora quién va a cuidar de Hiromi-chan – preguntó la niña de forma inocente.

- Pues – empezó a decir la castaña sentándose en la cama con las otras dos – creo que Hiromi-chan va a empezar a ir a la guardería desde mañana.

- Mañana? – preguntó la Hyuuga – tan pronto??

- Es que esta mañana Hiromi-chan vio en la Tv un programa en el cual decían a los niños que era la escuela y todas esas cosas, entonces me dijo que quería ir y me insistió que le buscara una guardería, y pues encontramos una y dijeron que llevara a Hiromi mañana – culminó la castaña dándole una pequeña mirada acusadora a Hiromi al recordar cuántas horas estuvo buscando una guardería que le gustara a la pequeña.

- Ya veo… Entonces Hiromi… Irás a la guardería desde mañana – culminó la ojiperla.

- IIATA!! Hiromi-chan promete portarse muy bien y ser la mejor niña de toda la guardería dattebayo!!

Dicho esto, Ten-ten y Hinata comenzaron a reír mientras Hiromi saltaba con mucha emoción en su cama pensando cómo sería su nueva guardería.

END FLASHBACK

Cuando terminó de darse una ducha, se dirigió a su habitación y encontró sobre una silla la ropa que la noche anterior le dijo Ten-ten que se pusiera.

FLASHBACK

- Esta ropa está perfecta, no es insinuadora, pero tampoco te hará ver como una monja, mañana quiero que impactes a ese bastardo y que sepa de lo que se perdió todo este tiempo.

END FLASHBACK

La ropa que eligió Ten-ten consistía en una falda de jean no muy corta, pero tampoco tan larga, un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Una camisa de color blanco, la manga le llegaba por los codos, se abotonaba por la parte delantera. Y unas botas, también blancas, de tacón alto y puntiagudas. Y el toque final, una cartera grande blanca con detalles negros y grises. En ese momento entró Ten-ten a la habitación y quedó sorprendida.

- Vaya, te quedó mejor de lo que pensé – dijo Ten-ten acercándose – Y no te piensas maquillar??

- Iie, no me gusta mucho el maquillaje – Hinata pasó por donde estaba el espejo y se sorprendió al ver su reflejo.

Ten-ten no estaba exagerando en nada, la ropa se le veía sencillamente espectacular. La falda dejaba a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas y las botas le daban un toque un tanto elegante a su vestimenta. Mientras que la camisa, como no era nada insinuante ni extravagante, la hacía ver muy natural. Decidió dejarse como siempre su cabello suelto dándole un aire juvenil y tierno.

Se sonrojó al ver su reflejo y por un momento dudó en ir vestida así el primer día de trabajo. Ten-ten al ver reflejada la duda en su mirada dijo.

- Hinata, creo que debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrarle que has cambiado, o eso no es lo que tu quieres?? – le reprochaba la castaña muy segura de sus palabras, transmitiéndole esa seguridad a la ojiperla.

- Arigatou Ten-ten – vio su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la oficina – Me voy, despídeme de Hiromi-chan cuando despierte y dale un beso y un abrazo por mi – decía la Hyuuga mientras salía por la puerta hacía su nueva vida.

- Gambate, Hinata – dijo Ten-ten aunque su amiga no la escuchara. Definitivamente hoy, tanto ella como Hinata tendrían un día agitado.

Lo que no sabía, es que tanto para ella como para Hinata, la vida les tendría una gran sorpresa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _Genial, sólo tienes que estar tranquila, no le demuestres que eres débil _– se repetía constantemente la pelirosa. Había logrado aplazar el chequeo general del Uchiha para el día siguiente, pero no había podido lograr que cualquier doctora la suplantara – _recuerda sólo es trabajo, sólo es trabajo. Además tu no sientes nada por el _(inner Sakura: si claro, si no sentimos nada por Sasuke-kun, entonces yo soy la reina Maria Antonieta de Francia –decía siempre de entrometida la inner) _Cállate, yo no siento nada por el y punto_ – recalcó la ojijade tratando de autoconvencerse.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, cómo inspeccionando que todo estuviese en orden. Al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común, entró.

Ahí estaba, Uchiha Sasuke esperándola sentado en su cama, sin camisa y con una expresión un poco seductora.

- (inner Sakura: Por Kami, Buda Jasshin y todos los dioses!!! Que sexy!!! *_* - gritaba con los ojos brillándole la inner) _Sakura contrólate… Recuerda es sólo un idiota… un egocentrista… Es sólo el imbécil arrogante más sexy que has visto en toda tu existencia… Qué estoy pensando!! Tengo que controlarme!!_ – se regañaba la Haruno mentalmente.

- Ohayo Sakura – dijo el Uchiha con voz sensual – ha venido a revisarme?

- Ohayo Uchiha – respondió Sakura lo más fríamente posible – y por suspuesto que he venido a revisarlo, para qué otra cosa tendría que venir.

- De acuerdo querida doctora, entonces empiece con su revisión – decía el pelinegro mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante – _No podrás resistirte a mi Haruno, nunca has podido ni nunca podrás. Todas sucumben ante Sasuke Uchiha._

Poco a poco se fue acercando con paso lento hacia la cama le sudaban las manos, sentía que sus piernas no soportaban su peso y que en cualquier momento caería desmayada.

- _Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol… _- se repetía Sakura tratando, sin éxito, de tranquilizarse.

Llegó a la cama del pelinegro y empezó palparlo para ver si tenía alguna costilla rota. Sentía que sus manos temblaban, estaba sorprendida de lo aterciopelada que era la piel del Uchiha.

- Te duele aquí?

- No

- Y aquí?

- No

- Y aquí

- Tampoco, pero sé de gran parte donde siento una molestia – tomó suavemente la mano de Sakura y la guió justo donde se encontraba su corazón – desde aquí – deslizó la mano de la ojijade por todo su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus abdominales, extasiándose del dulce contacto – hasta aquí – sintió cómo temblaban las manos de Sakura y sonrió arrogante ante esto.

La pelirosa se sentía en el séptimo cielo tocando de esa forma el torso muy bien formado de Sasuke. Segundos después despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no tenía agarrada su mano, y lo peor es que la tenía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Justo en sus abdominales.

- _Shimata!! _(inner Sakura: al parecer el autocontrol se fue para la mierda no?) _Me delaté!!_ – pensaba a la par que retiraba bruscamente su mano del torso del Uchiha. Estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano la sostuvo por su brazo.

- Tratando de huir?? – preguntó en tono divertido el pelinegro.

- Y-yo… Etto… Por supuesto que no – terminó respondiendo totalmente segura – tendría que huir por algo?

- Más que por algo, sería por alguien.

- Ah si!! Y por quién?

- Por mi.

Dicho esto el Uchiha tumbó a Sakura en la cama y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y ésta. Sakura estaba en estado de shock tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

- _Sasuke+cama+Sakura+hormonas+cero autocontrol = esto es muy malo_ – en realidad la respuesta correcta sería sexo seguro pero ya que nuestra querida Sakura no lo quiso decir, lo digo yo – Qué tratas de hacer Uchiha – dijo un poco sofocada debido a que empezaba a sentir cómo poco a poco subía la temperatura – _Sakura reacciona!! Tienes que quitártelo de encima. Pero es que no puedo, me tiene atrapada!!_

- Nada que no queramos los dos – dijo en la oreja de la pelirosa. Adoraba el olor del cabello de Sakura, era tan dulce y sútil, de hecho adoraba cada parte de su cuerpo y quería tenerla allí y ahora.

Empezó a dar pequeños besos al cuello de Sakura, lo lamía y le deleitaba con cada centímetro de piel de esa parte de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos la puso sobre uno de los pezones de la pelirosa, ahora endurecidos. Sakura se mordía el labio inferior trantando de ahogar los gemidos, el placer que le producían aquellas caricias, aquellos besos. La otra mano de Sasuke, se fue hacia uno de los muslos de la ojijade y levantó un poco su falda, acariciaba su muslo de arriba para abajo.

Sakura no puedo soportarlo más, soltó un pequeño gemido. Fue muy pequeño, pero aún así logró excitar de gran manera a Sasuke, quien sonrió un poco arrogante al detener sus caricias y mirar su obra de arte. La pelirosa despeinada, con su ropa mal arreglada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al sentir que el pelinegro paró sus caricias, trató de recuperar la cordura y pronunció.

- D-detente – dijo entrecortadamente al sentir que el Uchiha se dirigía otra vez hacia su oreja.

- No pidas lo imposible, mi pequeña molestia – dicho esto le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha a la ojijade quien dio otro pequeño gemido. Estaba a punto de besar su boca.

Cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y como pudieron se acomodaron y se escuchó decir a la persona que había entrado.

- Qué carajos pasa aquí?!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sé que me van a matar, prometo que en el prox cap si será el tan esperado encuentro… Digamos que esto fue una pequeña antesala para lo que viene… De verdad grax a todos por apoyarme con el fic y por las recomendaciones…prometo que trataré de describir un poco más la vestimenta, los ambientes,etc… Recuerden, cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, direcciones de psicólogo o tomatazos… Déjenlos en sus reviews!!

Nos vemos en el prox cap!!

Emuma-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Wolah!! Bueno… Gracias por sus amenazas de muerte xDD sus sugerencia y sus críticas…Y grax a Dahia-senpai por aceptar ayudarme  cuando necesite un buen lemon la consultaré… No se preocupen que trataré de que el lemon sea lo antes posible :P … Graxx a todos por sus reviews!! Este cap se los dedico a todos los lectores!! Al fin el cap tan esperado!! Sin más que decirles recuerdo lo de siempre.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio y ya se me acabaron las ideas para poner aquí xDD

**CAP 7. EL REENCUENTRO**

En una gran mansión, se levantaba de su cama una ojiperla. Era su tercer día en la ciudad, de verdad extrañaba cada olor, cada sensación… Todo… Y más desde que se fue su hermana. Gracias a su ventana, que mantenía siempre abierta, podía sentir el rocío de la mañana entrar a su habitación sin pedir permiso, y el cantar de las aves que llena de júbilo hasta al corazón más deprimido.

- De verdad extrañaba todo esto – dijo Hanabi levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse.

Después de un merecido baño, decidió vestirse con un jean desgastado, una camisa de tiros de color blanco y unas delicadas sandalias también blancas. Dándose un último toque de maquillaje, salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor, hoy tendría que hacer la difícil selección de un chofer, no lo había hecho ayer porque se pasó todo el día desempacando sus súper grandes maletas que traían de todo.

- Sólo espero que no se metan en mi vida.

Dicho esto, la ojiperla se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró con que no había nadie en él. Decidió preguntarle a una de las sirvientas qué había pasado por sus familiares.

- Naoko-san, dónde están Oto-sama y Neji?

- Hiashi-sama desayunó muy temprano y se fue para las empresas. Neji-sama está entrenando en el dojo. Se le ofrece algo más Hanabi-sama?

- Iie Naoko-san. Arigatou – dicho esto la sirvienta se retiró a hacer sus labores. Hanabi no tenía mucha hambre, así que decidió ir a ver cómo estaba su querido primo.

Tal y como dijo Naoko, allí estaba su primo, con su torso descubierto, todo bañado en sudor, entrenando. Lástima que para Hanabi, Neji era como un hermano, pero en fin, entró y cómo lo vio tan concentrado, decidió no interrumpirlo y sentarse a ver cómo entrenaba. Desde pequeños, su padre se había hecho cargo de enseñarles todo sobre defensa personal. Neji siempre se destacó por ser el más preciso y ella por ser la que más fuerza tenía. En cambio, a su hermana nunca se le hizo muy fácil aprender artes marciales, por esta razón los demás chicos los cuales pertenecían a algunos otros dojos y venían a ver las técnicas que tenía éste, se burlaban de su torpeza, Neji siempre tuvo que protegerla de esos chicos y obligarlos a pedirle disculpas.

- _Onee-chan, dónde estarás? Por qué te fuiste? Quisiera estar contigo y poderte decir cuanto te extraño… De verdad te extraño mucho Onee-chan_ – tan absorta estaba Hanabi en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Neji ya había terminado su entrenamiento y se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se fue acercando a ella poco a poco y la sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo.

- Qué tanto piensas?? – dijo el ojiperla sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su prima.

- Neji!! Me asustaste!! Sólo pensaba en cómo estará mi Onee-chan… Me preguntaba el por qué se fue… por qué nos dejó sin dar una clara explicación – dijo Hanabi con tristeza en su voz.

- Tengo muchos indicios, te aseguro que dentro de poco daremos con su paradero – respondió Neji tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su prima. Lo cual dio resultado, y que a penas terminó de dar esa noticia, un brillo invadió la mirada perlada de la chica – Pero mientras tanto, hay que dar con el paradero de tu nuevo chofer – dijo esto mientras salía del dojo y dejaba a Hanabi en él.

La chica, después de lo que le había dicho su primo, se puso muy optimista. Tan sólo imaginarse poder encontrar a Hinata de nuevo, llenaba de una alegría incomparable todo su ser.

- De acuerdo, hoy será un gran día – dijo saliendo por donde, tiempo atrás había salido su primo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un moreno se encontraba saliendo de la residencia en la cual vivía muy deprisa ya que quería llegar temprano para que nadie le ganara el puesto. Cuando estaba cruzando una avenida, se tropezó con alguien. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su querida amiga Ten-ten, quien no andaba con Hinata y Hiromi como de costumbre.

- Que raro, siempre tan atravesado no? – dijo de forma sarcástica la castaña parándose, ya que en la caída, el la había tumbado al suelo. Ten-ten traía puesto un jean desgastado con una camisa manga corta de color vinotinto que resaltaba su piel morena, y unas zapatillas del mismo color de la franela.

Kiba, mientras tanto, traía un jean también desgastado (gomen es que me encantan esos tipos de jean xD) una franela de color negro y unos converse del mismo color que su franela.

- Ja, ja, ja muy graciosa – también dijo en tono sacástico – Y dónde están Hiromi y Hinata? – preguntó notando otra vez la ausencia de éstas.

- Hinata está en su primer día de trabajo en la Corp. Uzumaki y Hiromi está en su primer día de guardería, la cual queda muy lejos de aquí – resaltó la castaña – Sabes, justo estaba yendo hacia tu departamento.

- Y será que podrías ser breve con lo que me tengas que decir, no quiero que por tu culpa, llegue tarde a mi entrevista – dijo en tono de reproche.

- Pero que amargado!! En fin… Vengo para acompañarte a la entrevista – dijo como si no se tratase de nada importante.

- Eh?! Y eso cómo por qué? – preguntó un demandante Kiba.

- Pues…. Oye!! – dijo sorprendiendo al moreno por su grito – Dónde dejaste a Akamaru? – dijo la castaña tratando de cambiar rápido el tema de conversación.

- Pues lo dejé con mi hermana en su consultorio veterinario – respondió de manera normal – Oye!! No intentes cambiar el tema de conversación!! – dijo captando de inmediato las intenciones de su compañera – será mejor que me digas que te traes entre manos acompañándome a la entrevista??!!

- Pues… _No le puedo decir la verdad, seguro la suelta en la primera conversación que tenga con cualquiera de los dueños de la casa, con lo torpe que es… Claro!! Eso es"!!... _Te voy a acompañar para asegurarme que no cometas ninguna torpeza y si te dan el empleo, cosa que dudo, también buscaré un empleo allí para tenerte vigilado y asegurarme que no salgas con ninguna de tus burradas y termines poniendo la torta – dijo avanzando un poco dejando atrás al moreno un poco pensativo.

- _Aquí hay gato encerrado, hay algo que no me huele bien… O será que me puse una camisa sucia?? En fin… algo me oculta Ten-ten y sea como sea lo descubriré_ – pensó para sí mismo Kiba, quien no se dio cuenta que la morena le llevaba una gran ventaja en el camino.

- Hey Kiba-baka!! Muévete!! O es que no vas a ir a la entrevista??!! _Ojala dijera que no irá, así podría quitarme un peso de encima…_

- Nunca te daría ese gusto, marimacho – dijo alcanzando a su amiga y siguiendo de largo al decir ese insulto. Sabía que Ten-ten odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía que le dijeran así, únicamente por ser una mujer fuerte, no era semejante cosa.

- Ahora si te mato – dijo entre dientes la castaña viendo como su "querido" y próximamente difunto amigo corría por su vida – VUELVE AQUÍ Y REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE INUZUKA KIBA!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _Bueno, aquí estás Hinata Hyuuga, a tan sólo unos pasos de volverlo a ver_ – pensó la ojiperla. Estaba parada al frente de la gran edificación que era la cede principal de la Corp. Uzumaki, estaba parada ahí desde hace media hora. Era tanta la ansiedad que tenía, que no se había dado cuenta cuando ya había llegado a su destino, e hizo tan rápido el recorrido, debido a su ansiedad, que llegó con 45 minutos de anticipación.

Por todo el camino se estuvo muriendo de la vergüenza, debido a que por donde pasara, hombres le decían cosas, desde frases poéticas hasta frases donde graficaban perfectamente que harían con ella en una cama, y no era precisamente dormir. Con cada frase agregada, o simplemente con mirarla de una forma un poco insinuadora, se le iba poniendo cada vez más roja su cara (aunque pareciera imposible, ya que ya parecía un tomate maduro).

- Bueno, llegó la hora – dijo al faltar cinco minutos para que empezara su jornada laboral. Entró a la edificación y le dedicó un pequeño saludo a la recepcionista. De inmediato, se dirigió hacia el elevador, subió a el y veía cómo poco a poco se iba alejando de la planta baja. Hay que resaltar que había muchas personas en el ascensor, no parecían sardina en lata, pero había una fuerte cantidad de personas. La cantidad de personas fue disminuyendo mientras las personas abandonaban el elevador en cada piso. A Hinata los pocos minutos que estuvo en el ascensor le parecieron eternos, no recordaba que hubiese tantos pisos la primera vez que vino. A la pobre Huyyga la ansiedad la estaba matando.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, ya sólo le faltaba un piso para llegar a su destino, y se abrieron las puertas del elevador. Se bajó de el, con pocas o mínimas fuerzas, ya que era tanto su nerviosismo, que sentía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento. Nunca nadie dijo que reencontrarse con tu primer y único de amor y, además, padre de tu hija, fuese fácil.

Se dirigió poco a poco a su nuevo escritorio, Hirako, la secretaria de Shikamaru una chica muy atenta y agradable, le había señalado cual era, y le había dicho que después de instalarse, se dirigiese a la oficina de su jefe ya que el ya se encontraba en la empresa. Hinata, al escuchar que tendría que ir a la oficina de Naruto, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento o que de un momento a otro, se desmayaría.

La ojiperla, estaba aterrada, quien no, no todos los días le suceden a cualquier persona cosas así. Después de agradecerle a Hirako por darle la información, se dispuso a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Abrió su cartera, y lo primero que encontró fue un pequeño regalo que le había dejado su pequeña Hiromi. Constaba de un pequeño dibujo, ya un poco arrugado, en donde estaban ella y Hiromi. Al final del dibujo decía _"Gambate Okasan!!"_. Tan sólo esas pequeñas palabras le dieron la suficiente fuerza para sonreír y pararse decidida para dirigirse decidida a la oficina de su nuevo jefe, Naruto Uzumaki.

Tocó la puerta, y al escuchar del otro lado un pequeño _"adelante"_ lo vio, al parecer estaba leyendo unos importantes documentos, estaba tan guapo, estaba tan bello con su cara seria.

- _Por Kami!! Agárrenme que me desmayo _– pensó la ojiperla al ver a su rubio allí sentado, con un traje de ejecutivo color negro, una camisa blanca, sin corbata y con los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, dándole un aire sexy (más?). Hinata estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, un paro cardíaco y un derrame cerebral. Sabía que verlo la afectaría, pero no sabía que la afectaría tanto. Ella estaba allí parada, temblando, con las manos sudándole, con sus mejillas sonrojadas e hiperventilando con tan sólo con verlo.

- Se va a quedar todo el día de pie sin decir nada? – dijo el rubio de una forma fría con su voz grave y sensual – Qué quiere? – todo esto lo había dicho sin despegar la vista de sus documentos.

- Etto… _Hasta su voz es tan, tan sexy…_ Mucho gusto – dijo haciendo una reverencia – yo voy a ser su nueva secretaria, mi nombre es…

- Le dijeron que llegara temprano? – dijo cortante el rubio sin retirar la vista de sus documentos.

- Eh?

- Que si le dijeron que llegara temprano? – dijo con un tono que hacía ver que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Hai – se limitó a responder Hinata.

- Pues le aviso que ha llegado 4 minutos tarde y no tolero las impuntualidades – dijo de forma dura, pero sin quitar aún la vista de sus documentos.

- _4 minutoss… 4 MINUTOS!!... Por unos miserables 4 minutos es que me está hablando de esta manera!!_ Etto… - Hinata intentó decir de nuevo algo, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- Silencio – no lo gritó, pero lo dijo de una forma tan seria, que intimidaría a cualquiera – Le aviso unas cuantas cosas. Número 1, en esta oficina se viene a trabajar no a ligar. Número 2, yo siempre tengo la razón. Número 3, lo que yo diga en esta empresa es ley. Número 4, no se dirija a mi de otra manera que no sea Señor Uzumaki. Y número 5, cierre la puerta al salir – dijo de manera autoritaria el rubio sin siquiera dignarse a dejar de mirar sus dichosos documentos.

- Eh? – preguntó desconcertada la Hyuuga. Ese no era el Naruto que ella conocía.

- Que se mueva a hacer su trabajo que aquí no le pagamos a las personas por flojear – terminó de decir el rubio. De todas las secretarias ésta era la que parecía más lenta. Seguramente sería una completa incompetente, y antes de fin de mes, ya estaría en busca de secretaria nueva. Sintió cómo abandonaban la oficina sin pronunciar palabra y cerraban la puerta. Por un momento creyó que la voz de su secretaria le era familiar pero decidió dejar eso de lado y seguir con su pequeño discurso. Al fin terminó de leer los dichosos documentos y los firmó.

- Bueno… Al menos cerró la puerta – dijo, y es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que sería su secretaria, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A penas salió de aquella oficina, se dispuso a correr hasta el baño de las damas. No le importó que los demás la vieran, no le importó nada. Lo único en que pensaba era en que ese NO era SU Naruto, no era el Naruto que ella conocía, el enérgico Naruto que con su optimismo y ocurrencias siempre le alegraba el día a cualquier persona que estuviese a su alrededor.

Encontró el baño de damas y entró en el. Se encerró en uno de los compartimientos y lloró… Se sentía tan estúpida, tan imbécil. El ni siquiera la miró, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Tanto que trató de arreglarse, de verse un poco diferente de la Hinata de años atrás que sólo usaba pantalones y camisas anchas. Tanto para que al final ni siquiera la dejase hablar y la tratase como una basura.

De repente, como un recuerdo veloz, vino Hiromi a su mente. Su sonrisa, su entusiasmo, sus ganas de vivir.

- _No Hinata, no puedes darte el lujo de caer derrotada con el primer obstáculo _– se dijo mentalmente – Entonces, que comience a actuar la nueva Hinata – dicho esto, secó sus lágrimas y salió del baño con paso decidido. Escuchó rumores a su espalda, cosas como _Qué bipolar _o comentarios parecidos. Hace años atrás, Hinata se hubiese sonrojado y se hubiese vuelto un manojo de nervios, pero ella se prometió cambiar – _Cuando un Hyuuga promete algo, un Hyuuga lo cumple _– pensó al tiempo que se sentaba en su escritorio.

Observó como poco a poco un fastidiado Shikamaru se acercaba a su escritorio. Cuando ya estuvo al frente le dijo.

- Ohayo Shikamaru-kun.

- Ohayo Hinata – hubo un pequeño silencio, pero fue interrumpido por Shikamaru – Qué hizo Naruto esta vez?? -. Decía al tiempo que mostraba una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

- Etto… _Parece que no se me piensa quitar la mala costumbre de dudar no? -.- _Nada Shikamaru-kun, ni hizo nada – respondió al tiempo que le daba una cálida sonrisa al Nara.

- Si claro _Igual Naruto me lo terminará diciendo… Que problemáticos… _Bueno voy a ir a la oficina de Naruto – dicho esto fijo su rumbo hacia la oficina de Naruto y sin ni siquiera tocar, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras el.

- _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba_ – pensó la Hyuuga mientras daba un sentido suspiro y se disponía, con todo su esfuerzo a empezar su trabajo como secretaria de presidencia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Qué problemático eres – decía un hombre de coleta mientras entraba a la oficina de presidencia cerrando la puerta tras el.

- Ahora qué quieres? – preguntó un amargado Naruto – acabo de tener mi primer encuentro con la secretaria que elegiste y me parece una incompetente, lenta, tímida…. – pero no pudo seguir con sus insultos porque el otro hombre en la oficina lo interrumpió.

- Con que eso piensas de Hinata? – dijo Shikamaru con fastidio e indiferencia en su voz.

- Eh? – preguntó el rubio alzando su mirada y abriendo un poco más de lo normal sus bellos ojos – No querrás decir…

- Si, tu secretaria es Hinata Hyuuga… Que acaso no te habías dado cuenta? – al ver el rostro prácticamente petrificado de su amigo, lo tomó como un SI – Mendokuse….

Naruto no dijo palabra alguna, se quedó unos segundos en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos como tratando de procesar bien toda la información. Tiempo después, despertó de su trance y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a confirmar lo que su amigo había dicho.

Salió de su oficina y la vio. Estaba ahí, buscando unos papeles en los archivos, debía resaltar que la ropa que traía, aunque no era insinuadora, le sacarían un par de malos pensamientos a cualquiera y ek no era la excepción.

Justo en ese momento, como un castigo de Kami, se le calló una hoja, al agacharse para agarrarlo, aunque no se le vio nada indebido, digamos que se fijó en esos dos firmes músculos que tenía por trasero. Tan perfectamente circulares, tan apetecibles, tan excitantes.

_- Quien no quisiera tenerlos entre sus manos, acariciándolos… Espera!! Que rayos estás pensando!! Es Hinata!!... Aunque eso no le quita que sea tan excitante_ – pensaba el rubio, de pronto se dio cuenta que no era el único admirando los atributos de la Hyuuga, digamos que todos los hombres habían parado su trabajo para contemplar tal espectáculo, algunos ya tenían hasta una hemorragia nasal.

Una gran cólera invadió todo su ser, esos pervertidos la estaban admirando a SU Hinata, quien sabe cuantos pensamientos pervertidos estaban teniendo con ella. Junto todo su autocontrol, y lo único que bastó para que todos se dieran cuenta de su presencia fue que carraspeara un poco.

Cuando los empleados notaron que el jefe estaba ahí, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, en décimas de segundo, ya nadie se hallaba cerca del escritorio de la nueva secretaria de presidencia. También logró llamar la atención de la Hyuuga, que al verlo, sintió que toda su fuerza se le iba, que toda su sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y que pronto se desmayaría.

- _Tranquila Hinata, recuerda, no eres la misma de antes, ni él tampoco lo es. E l no es TU Naruto… El anterior Naruto ahora sólo vive en tus recuerdos y en la esencia de Hiromi_ - pensó la ojiperla mientras su semblante cambiaba de uno sorprendido a uno un poco indiferente, pero no perdiendo la calidez que la caracterizaba.

Al principio, el rubio creyó ver a la Hinata de años atrás, la chica tímida que lo cautivó. Pero de un momento a otro, su semblante cambió. Ya no se veía como aquella tímida muchacha de años atrás, se veía más segura, más indiferente y más hermosa.

- _Qué estás pensando!! Es Hinata!! H-I-N-A-T-A!! Neji me mataría por pensar cosas así… Espera, Neji sabrá de su regreso??_ – pensaba Naruto, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza aunque su rostro demostrara frialdad.

La Hyuuga estaba allí de pie sin saber que decir, el rubio la miraba pero no soltaba palabra alguna, igual que ella. Tanto que ella lo admiraba, lo amaba, pero este nuevo Naruto manchó los recuerdos del anterior, rompiendo sus memorias en miles de pedazos.

- Desea algo Señor Uzumaki? – dijo la ojiperla de forma seria resaltando las dos últimas palabras.

Naruto de nuevo no dijo nada, únicamente se giró de nuevo sobre sus talones y volvió a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de el con un gran ruido. Shikamaru, que miraba divertido la escena, volvió a su oficina con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Definitivamente, el mundo es muy problemático.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Se puede saber que carazos está pasando aquí!! – gritó una encolerizada Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama, yo le puedo explicar – trató de dialogar la ojijade pero fue interrumpida.

- Haruno diríjase inmediatamente a mi oficina!! – dicho esto salió del cuarto no sin antes darle una última mirada asesina tanto al Uchiha como a su querida sobrina.

- Al parecer tiene unos "pequeños" problemas por resolver – se burló el ojinegro con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

La pelirosa no le contestó, estaba tan llena de furia que tenía ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo. Sólo le dirigió una mirada llena de instinto psicópata.

- (inner Sakura: Shannaroo!! Maldito!! Te juro que me las vas a pagar!!)

Sakura salió echando humos del cuarto, mientras un divertido Sasuke se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a recordar lo que había pasado segundos atrás.

- Pronto caerás Haruno, pronto caerás – dijo de forma arrogante al tiempo que una pequeña media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras estaba recostado en la cama del hospital.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No se, creo que no quedó tan bueno… Pero en fin espero que les haya gustado!!  Esta historia la continúo unicamente por ustedes!! Gracias a TODOS por sus reviews!! Tardaré un poco en actualizar el siguiente cap porque estoy enfermita, de hecho en este momento tengo una fiebre horrible… Recuerden comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc déjenlas en sus reviews!!

Nos leemos en el pox cap!!

Emuma-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo!!! Ya estoy mejor de mi resfriado y pues…. Aquí les traigo otro cap!! Por Kami!! YA HEMOS LLEGADO A MAS DE 100 REVIEWS!! =O!! arigatou°!! Honto arigatou!!!! No sabia que la historia tuviese tanta aceptación!!! Su loca y desquiciada escritora novata está superduperextrarequete emocionada!!! xDD!!

Recuerden esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro …

Disclaimer: No… lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece… de ser así unas cuantas cositas hubiesen pasado ya

**CAP 8. CONS****EJOS**

Hinata todavía seguía de pie.

Seguía ahí parada viendo la puerta de la oficina de su jefe como una tarada.

Y es que no podía creer la reacción que tuvo. La ojiperla sentía que el rubio estaba huyendo de ella, el por qué no lo sabía, pero sentía eso. Cansada de estar parada en ese mismo sitio, decidió regresar a su trabajo con una actitud que reflejaba que estaba un poco triste.

Es que volver a ver al amor de tu vida y que él te de la espalda como tratando de ignorarte, no es precisamente lo que toda persona espera o aspira en su primer día de trabajo.

- _Él NO es el amor de mi vida_ – pensaba la ojiperla – _aunque se parezca a Naruto, NO es Naruto, es una simple sombra de lo que fue alguna vez_ – se repetía.

Aunque quisiese ser una insensible, simplemente sabía, estaba consciente que le dolía que la tratase así, con tanta frialdad, tanta indiferencia. Que la tratara así precisamente a ella que le dio todo lo que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre, le dio sus sentimientos los cuales el ignoró, le dio su corazón el cual él rompió, le dio su cuerpo el cual utilizó y le dio su virginidad, el tesoro más valioso para una mujer, la cual él profanó y tuvo el descaro de ni siquiera acordarse de cuando lo hizo.

- Ya basta, no vale la pena que me desviva por él cuando supo vivir sin mi por tanto tiempo y tal vez ni le importe mi presencia en esta empresa – dijo la ojiperla en voz baja, trataba de autoconvencerse de todas las formas posibles. Trataba de gritarse de que él ya no era el mismo, por lo cual ella ya no lo amaba. Pero aunque su mente dijese que NO, su corazón daba grandes protestas contradiciendo a la razón.

Hinata tenía el problema que tenemos la mayoría, o mejor dicho la totalidad de los seres humanos, y es que estaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿La mente o el corazón?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Bueno, al parecer es aquí – dijo una morena frente al portón de la que parecía ser una gran mansión – Eh!! Kiba!! Muévete tienes 10 minutos de retraso!!!

- Espera Ten-ten – decía Kiba jadeando por el cansancio – es que estabas caminando demasiado rápido, y no llevamos 10 minutos de retraso. Llevamos 10 minutos de adelanto!!! – le gritó el moreno. Y es que la castaña había hecho el recorrido prácticamente corriendo, no le hacía caso a los ruegos de Kiba de ir un poco más lento – Estás ansiosa por algo? – preguntó el amante de los perros – Es la única razón que le encuentro para que te hayas apurado tanto!!

- Pero que ocurrencias tienes!! – dijo una nerviosa Ten-ten tratando de librarse de contestar la pregunta – Más bien muévete y toca el timbre, llegar antes da una buena impresión a los jefes, por eso fue que te adelanté – dijo con audacia la morena.

La verdad es que estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a la familia de Hinata, y ver esa mansión había alimentado considerablemente su curiosidad. Además quería conocer al padre de Hinata, ver si era tan soberbio cómo se lo había hecho saber su amiga ojiperla. También quería conocer a la imouto de Hinata, si se parecía a Hinata debía ser alguien tan dulce y tranquila como ella, y también tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer al onii-san de su amiga, por lo que le había contado Hinata, era alguien protector con sus seres amados y todo un adonis.

A Ten-ten le parecía un poco ilógico la huída de Hinata de su hogar, se le notaba que lo extrañaba y, además, tenía una muy buena posición, con tanto dinero podría vivir a sus anchas y darle todo lo necesario a la pequeña Hiromi.

- Ten-ten

-…

- Ten-ten

-…

- TIERRA LLAMANDO A TEN-TEN!!! – gritó Kiba perdiendo la paciencia. Es que Ten-ten estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que les habían abierto la reja automática después de que Kiba hablase por el intercomunicador y dijese que venía por el empleo de chofer.

- NO ME GRITES QUE NO SOY SORDA!! – respondió Ten-ten a la misma frecuencia, no iba a dejar que el idiota de Kiba le gritase y se quedase así.

- Pues parecías – dijo el moreno caminando un poco, adentrándose a los jardines de la gran mansión.

- Urusai baka – dijo entredientes la castaña siguiendo de cerca a Kiba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seguía ahí, su vida no había dado ningún giro inesperado.

Seguía atendiendo la florería de sus padres como todos los días.

Estaba aburrida, harta, siempre era lo mismo.

- Mou!! Será que soy la única que no tiene nada interesante que hacer en esta vida – se recriminó un poco la ojiesmeralda. En verdad no había ocurrido nada ineteresante en su vida desde el encuentro con el chico que la insultó – Ese bastardo – dijo entredientes recordando cómo la había prácticamente humillado y la había dejado hablando sola en medio de la calle.

De repente, pudo escuchar como a lo lejos sonaba el teléfono. Pronto alguien fue a atenderlo. Poco tiempo después, la cabeza de su hermano mayor se asomó por la cortina de la trastienda.

- Ino-chan, es para ti uhn – dijo su hermano mayor mejor conocido como Deidara pasándole el auricular del teléfono.

- Moshi moshi? Si – después de responder como cinco monosílabos entre el si y el no dijo – EN SERIO!!! Claro mañana a primera hora estaré ahí, arigatou y que tenga un buen día – al terminar de decir esto colgó. Se giró y se encontró a su hermano dándole una mirada de curiosidad.

- Quién era uhn? – dijo mientras se recostaba frente a ella en el mostrador, poniendo su cabeza en su mano con una casa que demostraba una gran curiosidad.

- Era una de las agencias donde solicité trabajo como modelo – dijo emocionada – y me han dado una entrevista para mañana!! – dijo dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

- Ah!! Con que era eso!! – dijo un fastidiado Deidara – pues… bien por ti, solo procura no salir con una de tus metidas de pata uhn – dijo de forma burlona mientras se alejaba hacia la trastienda.

Ino se limitó a ignorar olímpicamente el comentario de su hermano.

- Mañana todos conocerán quien es Ino Yamanaka!! – dijo decidida poniendo un puño delante de ella – Pero primero tengo que contárselo a alguien. A ver, quien será tan importante como para ser el primero en enterarse de mi gran logro – pensaba la rubia – Ya sé!!.

Se dispuso a ir al teléfono y marcar un número de un móvil muy conocido para ella. Espero unos cuantos segundos y por fin contestó la persona.

- Moshi moshi? Sakura! Te tengo que contar algo….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura Haruno era conocida en su sitio de trabajo como alguien segura de si misma, alegre, responsable y, por sobre todas las cosas, muy profesional, nunca a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza ver a la ojijade en una situación poco respetable con uno de sus pacientes y menos en una de las habitaciones del hospital.

- Ahh!! – dijo Sakura dando un sentido suspiro y apoyándose de la puerta de la oficina de su tía Tsunade, la presidenta del hospital – Por qué esto me tiene que pasar precisamente a mi? – se reprochó mientras comenzaba a emprender marcha hacia su consultorio a ver que paciente le tocaría atender.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil. Sin muchas ganas lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata y contestó.

- Diga?

- _Moshi moshi? Sakura! Ten tengo que contar algo…_

- Será mejor que sea rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo.

- _Huy!! Que carácter!!! Te sucedió algo frentona??_ – dijo con tono de burla la rubia.

Sakura tan sólo quería irse a su casa, darse un buen baño y desconectarse del mundo, estaba harta de todo, especialmente de Uchiha. Además la conversación con su tía la había dejado meditando varias cosas.

FLASHBACK

Una pelirosa estaba entrando a la oficina de su tía cerrando la puerta tras ella, esperando la sentencia del mismo demonio.

- Dra Haruno – Okey que la llamara por su apellido ya era MUY malo – está consciente de lo que ha hecho – dijo Tsunade tratando de no perder la paciencia, cosa que Sakura entendió desde el principio.

- Hai – se limitó a decir, no quería tentar su suerte.

- Está consciente de que una de las normas de este hospital es de NO relacionarse personalmente con los pacientes, por lo menos no en horas de trabajo – dijo severamente Tsunade, estaba sentada en la gran silla de su escritorio con las dos manos al frente tapándole parte de su rostro.

- Hai – volvió a decir Sakura, cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Tsunade dio un gran suspiro.

- Sakura, siempre he querido lo mejor para ti y por eso te voy a dar un consejo – ésta acción sorprendió un poco a la ojijade, que se esperaba, por lo menos, una suspensión de su licencia – Tienes que superarlo.

- Eh? – dijo la pelirosa, no entendía lo que le decía su tía.

- Recuerdas cuando regresé de vivir en los Estados Unidos – al ver que su sobrina asentía, continuó – aquí encontré a una Sakura con una obsesión infantil por un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura recordó eso, su tía llegó cuando ella estaba en primaria, y es cierto, estaba muy fuerte su obsesión por el Uchiha, de hecho continuó así hasta el primer semestre de medicina donde se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

- No sé que sucedió para que de un día para otro decidieras olvidarlo y concentrarte más en tu vida, en tu futuro, en ti misma – dijo Tsunade un poco más relajada – lo que si sé es que no quiero ver de nuevo a esa Sakura inútil, infantil y patética de años atrás – replicó con tono seguro – Ya he aprendido a soportar a la de ahora, no quiero tener que lidiar con un nuevo cambio repentino de personalidad – terminó una relajada Tsunade.

- Arigatou Tsunade-sama, demo… Pienso que para superarlo necesito que le asigne una nueva Doctora al Señor Uchiha – dijo Sakura en tono firme.

- Iie – respondió una fastidiada Tsunade sacando de quien sabe donde una botella de sake.

- Nani??

- Quiero que lo superes, por lo cual dejaré al Uchiha a tu cuidado. Espero que viéndolo todos los días ya no te afecte tanto su presencia – dijo Tsunade, viendo que su sobrina salió de oficina cerrando la puerta a su paso, terminó diciendo – o espero que viéndolo todos los días te enamores sin darte cuenta – y le dio un trago a su querida botella de sake.

END FLASHBACK

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que se le olvidó que estaba hablando con alguien por el móvil.

- _EH!! SAKURA ESTÁS AHÍ?!! _– gritó una demandante Ino sacando a la ojijade de sus pensamientos.

- Si, estoy aquí – dijo tranquilamente – Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- _Bueno… Me han llamado de una de las agencias de modelaje y me han dado una entrevista para mañana!!!_ – dijo una emocionada Ino – _Esto hay que celebrarlo ok??_

- _Si claro, celebrar eso es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento_ – pensó de forma sarcástica Sakura, ella sabía que su amiga rubia nunca aceptaría un NO por respuesta así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar – De acuerdo – dijo con voz fastidiada – Dónde y a qué hora?

- _Sabía que aceptarías!! Te parece bien en el club de siempre_ – dijo una emocionada Ino – _Hoy a las 8 ahí ok?_

- De acuerdo – dijo dando por finalizada la conversación. La verdad en cierta parte le alegraba que uno de los sueños de su amiga se hiciese realidad, por otro lado no tenía mucho ánimo para celebrar (inner Sakura: Shannaroo!! Una fiesta!! *o* No seas imbécil!! Es la oportunidad perfecta para olvidarse de Sasuke-kun y desconectarse del mundo) _Tal vez… OJO solo Talvez… por primera vez en su "vida" mi inner tiene razón_ – pensó la Haruno – Sí, no dejaré que me afecte. Iré para divertirme y olvidarme de todo – terminó la pelirosa – Tal vez después de todo hoy no sea un día tan malo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos morenos estaban más que sorprendidos de lo espaciosa, grande y lujosa que era esa mansión.

- Wow!! Esta casa es como para más de cincuenta personas – comento Kiba en un pequeño susurro sólo audible para la castaña.

- Debe ser más grande que todo el edificio donde vivo – respondió la morena – _Y pensar que alguna vez Hinata vivió aquí _– pensó Ten-ten sin dejar de admirar la mansión Hyuuga, no por nada eran una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón.

- Dentro de un momento los atenderán – dijo la sirvienta y dando una pequeña reverencia, se fue.

- Vaya!! Con que así viven los ricos Eh?? – dijo Kiba sin ninguna restricción después que la chica que los atendió tan atentamente se fue.

- Urusai!! Podrían escucharnos!! Hay que ver que si eres indiscreto – dijo la castaña. De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Al dirigir la mirada de donde provenían esos pasos, se encontraron con un chico de tez blanca, como de su misma edad, con el cabello castaño y liso muy largo, sostenido por una coleta baja, estaba vestido con un traje ejecutivo de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Todo en él estaba perfectamente combinado.

A Kiba le inspiró mucha autoridad y respeto, por como estaba vestido, debía de ser uno de los dueños de la casa, seguramente él lo entrevistaría. Kiba se sentía un poco intimidado por la fuerza que irradiaba.

En cambio Ten-ten, era otro cuento. Digamos que pensó que Hinata había exagerado cuando le había dicho que su primo era todo un adonis, pero ahora, al verlo, digamos que más bien pensó que se había quedado corta. Él era sencillamente… perfecto.

- _OH POR KAMI!! Es tan… tan…. Tan… Kya!! No encuentro palabras para describirlo. Dónde has estado toda mi vida?_ – pensaba Ten-ten.

- Quién de ustedes viene por el trabajo de chofer? – preguntó Neji sin tener ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Y-Yo – dijo al fin Kiba, definitivamente ese hombre era un poco intimidador.

- Sígame – dijo sin siquiera mirarlos, así como vino se fue seguido por Kiba, dejando a Ten-ten un poco pensativa.

- Wow!! Hasta su voz es perfecta – dijo sin ni siquiera pensar que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

- No sabía que mi primo causaba tal efecto en las mujeres – dijo la voz de una chica mientras se acercaba a una avergonzada Ten-ten.

- _Por qué será que no me puedo mantener con la boca cerrada? _– pensó la chica de los chonguitos presintiendo que no le venía nada bueno.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Perfecto, sólo faltan unos cuantos minutos y salgo de aquí a buscar a Hiromi – se dijo una ansiosa Hinata. Tan sólo era su primer día y ya estaba contando los minutos para salir.

Hoy la ojiperla tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer, al parecer la anterior secretaria, no se preocupaba mucho de hacer su trabajo, por lo cual había mucho trabajo acumulado. Hizo lo más que pudo, lo urgente lo hizo ese mismo día y lo que no era tan urgente lo dejó para el siguiente, lo cierto es que tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza.

Entre esas Naruto.

Cómo era posible que la haya tratado de esa manera, y después cuando se presentó ante ella, se fuese sin decir una palabra.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya los minutos que faltaban habían corrido y era su hora de salida.

- Hinata-san – dijo Naoko la secretaria del Nara – ya es la hora de salida.

- Eh? Oh!! Arigatou Naoko-san, demo me quedaré un poco más – al ver la mirada preocupada de Naoko le dijo – sólo me falta imprimir la alianza con las empresas Suna, después de que lo imprima me iré – finalizó la Hyuuga con una sonrisa cálida en su bello rostro.

- De acuerdo, pero no te esfuerces mucho Hinata-san. Hast mañana – dicho esto se dirigió al elevador.

- Hasta mañana Naoko-san – respondió la ojiperla cuando vio cerrarse el ascensor.

De repente, decidió fijarse un poco en los escritorios del piso donde trabajaba, y se dio cuenta que todos estaban vacíos, así es, al parecer sólo quedaban ella y Naruto en ese piso. Ese pensamiento la puso un poco nerviosa.

- Tranquila, sólo tengo que imprimir esto, dejarlo en su escritorio e irme y ya – se repitió la ojiperla.

Pocos minutos después, ya tenía el documento listo, el único detalle que faltaba era dárselo a su jefe.

- Bueno, aquí voy – se paró al frente de la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y cuando iba a tocar, ésta se abrió sorpresivamente, dejándola a ella a pocos centímetros de Naruto, el amor de su vida.

- S-S-Señor Uzumaki – dijo con un poco de dificultad – aquí le traigo el contrato que se firmará mañana – dijo Hinata con la cabeza agachada para no mirar a los ojos al rubio, porque si lo hacía perdería todo su valor y estaría a su disposición.

Por otro lado Naruto estaba casi en las mismas, su mente le decía que debía alejarse, pero sentía un magnetismo irrevocable por Hinata. Tenerla tan cerca hacía que sintiese una extraña calidez en su interior, pero le molestaba un poco que no lo mirase a la cara, como queriendo evadirlo.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, como un acto reflejo posó sus dedos en su mentón alzándolo ligeramente para poder ver a los ojos a la chica que lo enloquecía.

Te voy a dar un pequeño consejo – dijo el rubio con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

- Eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular la ojiperla, mantenerle la mirada a Naruto sin perderse en ella era un reto imposible para ella. Estaba más que extasiado con el contacto de los dedos de Naruto con la piel de su rostro.

- No vengas más nunca con esas faldas tan cortas – dijo con su voz igual de ronca, con la única diferencia de que ahora sus dedos no estaban en el mentón de la chica, si no que ahora se extasiaban acariciando su rostro – detesto que todo hombre que no sea yo te mire de esa forma – terminó diciendo.

Hinata estaba procesando cada palabra articula por los apetitosos labios del rubio. Al terminar de comprenderlas, se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue entregarle la carpeta, recoger sus cosas y salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba tan confundida, primero la trataba de manera indiferente y ahora la trataba como aquella noche.

- No Hinata no debes, no puedes enamorarte de nuevo de Naruto Uzumaki – se repitió Hinata mientras salía de las empresas – pero que digo, si lamentablemente ya estoy irremediablemente enamorada de él – dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás y contemplaba por última vez la empresa antes de emprender camino hacia la guardería de su hija.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto estaba apoyado en el gran ventanal de su oficina, viendo hacia abajo. Al distinguir un pequeño punto salir de las empresas, supuso que era Hinata.

Digamos que había actuado sin pensar, verla ahí, tan cerca de él con su rostro sonrojado, era tan adorable, tan deseable, tan hermosa.

- Ya basta!! – se recriminó el rubio dejando sobre su escritorio la carpeta que le había entregado la ojiperla – pensé que esta clase de sentimientos los había dejado enterrados en el pasado – dijo en voz alta.

- Tal parece que no – respondió una voz tras él.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su querido amigo Shikamaru, apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí – dijo el rubio de forma fría volviendo a su actitud "normal".

- Lo suficiente – se limitó a responder el Nara – la verdad he venido a darte un consejo – dijo de manera indiferente, le dio la espalda a Naruto y antes de irse dijo – Abre bien los ojos y date cuenta de lo que tienes antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dicho esto se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo y salió de la empresa.

- Darme cuenta – repitió el rubio – pero de que? – se preguntó mientras volvía a mirar por el ventanal, dándose cuenta del magnífico atardecer del cual él era testigo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero les haya gustado!! Me esforcé para hacerlo más largo… De verdad doy millones de gracias por sus reviews!! Son mi fuente de inspiración!! Gracias a todos los que comentan e igual a los que leen y no comentan XD!! Ya me he curado y estoy que la inspiración se me sale por los poros!!! Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes!!! Nos leemos en el prox cap!!

Matta Ne!!

Emuma-chan!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo!!! De verdad me alegro que les haya gustado el cap anterior!!  … Especialmente la escena entre Naruto y Hinata xDD debo confesar que cuando terminé esa escena di un pequeño grito de emoción por lo que había escrito. En cuanto a lo despistado que es Naruto… Debo decir que aunque ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo baka de siempre en ese sentido… Es un baka sexy.. n.n pero un baka al fin … En cuanto a lo de centrarme únicamente en el NaruHina… Pues entiendo que sean súper fans de esta pareja (de hecho yo tambn lo soy) pero me pareció que la historia debía tener varios matices… Quería hacer una historia que involucrara varias vidas, para hacerla un poco más realista… Como compensación trataré de escribir un poco más de NaruHina porque (les recuerdo) ellos son la pareja principal :P…. En fin sin nada más que decir su escritora novata les recuerda lo de siempre.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio Waa!!! Kami-sama no me ha hecho ese milagro T_T…

**CAP 9. SENSACIONES**

Caminaba rápido por las calles de Konoha en busca de la guardería de su hija. Por fuera parecía que todo en su vida estuviese normal, pero por dentro, era una oleada de pensamientos confusos lo que pasaba por su mente.

- _Hinata baka!!! _– pensaba la ojiperla – _Por qué será que tuve que huir?? Prometí que nunca me dejaría vencer de nuevo por el nerviosismo… Pero es que tenerlo tan cerca… Y que me dijese aquello…_

FLASHBACK

- Te voy a dar un pequeño consejo – dijo el rubio con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

- Eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular la ojiperla, mantenerle la mirada a Naruto sin perderse en ella era un reto imposible para ella. Estaba más que extasiada con el contacto de los dedos de Naruto con la piel de su rostro.

- No vengas más nunca con esas faldas tan cortas – dijo con su voz igual de ronca, con la única diferencia de que ahora sus dedos no estaban en el mentón de la chica, si no que ahora se extasiaban acariciando su rostro – detesto que todo hombre que no sea yo te mire de esa forma – terminó diciendo.

END FLASHBACK

Hinata estaba muy confundida. Primero la maltrataba, luego la evitaba y ahora le dirigía aquella mirada que derretía cada parte de su ser.

Dobló la esquina y por fin llegó a la acogedora guardería de su niña. Tenía el aspecto de una casa de color blanco con graciosos dibujos infantiles. Llegó a la reja y tocó el pequeño timbre. Minutos después vino una de las auxiliares a atenderla. Era una chica de largo cabello negro como la noche y bellos ojos grises.

- Buenas tardes – dijo la maestra – que desea?

- Buenas, he venido a buscar a Hiromi, soy su mamá – respondió la Hyuuga.

- Ya veo!! – dijo la maestra con emoción – así que usted es la mamá de Hiromi, vaya que es muy joven – dijo en forma de elogio.

- Etto, Arigatou.

- Dentro de un momento le traigo a su pequeña – y antes de irse completó – déjeme decirle que su hija es un sol. Es muy entusiasta y tiene muchas energías!! – dijo recordando la hora de la siesta donde les costó un mundo hacer dormir a la niña – debería considerar meterla en alguna actividad extra curricular – recomendó con mucha alegría – Bueno, no la interrumpo más, voy a buscar a Hiromi – dicho esto fue a buscar a la pequeña en la guardería mientras Hinata esperaba en la puerta.

- _Wow!! Al parecer Hiromi-chan ha hecho muchas amistades y ha caído bien a las maestras_ – pensó mientras una sonrisa cálida adornaba su rostro, dejando de pensar por un momento en todo, sólo concentrándose en su hija y en lo orgullosa que estaba de tenerla.

Ella nunca fue apreciada de ese modo. Únicamente era vista como la inútil niña torpe hija del heredero principal de las empresas Hyuuga. Pero le alegraba que su niña no fuese como ella, en cierta parte se parecía mucho a su papa.

De nuevo, la escena con Naruto volvió a su mente.

- _Esto es tan… confuso_ – pensó la Hyuuga bajando un poco la mirada. Poco después escuchó unos pequeños murmullos, subió el rostro y pudo divisar que su pequeña venía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Su uniforme consistía en un vestido de color azul claro con una camisa blanca abajo y unos zapatos blancos, además que habían peinado a Hiromi con dos tiernas coletas altas amarradas con dos hermosos y delicados lazos blancos.

- OKASAN!!! – gritó la niña mientras se abalanzaba sobre su mamá dándole un gran abrazo – Okasan!! Que bueno que viniste!! A Hiromi-chan le gustó mucho la gardería!!

- Se dice guardería Hiromi-chan – la corrigió mientras correspondía a su abrazo y poco a poco se iban separando – Honto Arigatou – le dijo a la suplente, y tomando a su hija de la mano se fueron alejando de la institución.

Hiromi iba caminando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pensando en que mañana volvería a su divertida guardería y seguiría conociendo a más personas. De repente, la pequeña recordó algo y detuvo el paso. Hinata, al notar esto, se volteó hacia donde estaba la pequeña. Al hacerlo notó en el rostro de su hija una gran preocupación, poco a poco se acercó y con una sonrisa maternal y cálida le preguntó.

- Qué sucede Hiromi-chan?

- Nada – dijo Hiromi y retomó el paso con su cabeza agachada.

Hinata no le insistió, sabía que su hija le diría lo que fuese que la estuviese preocupando cuando estuviese preparada. Siguieron caminando en silencio, ya estaban llegando al edificio cuando la pequeña Hiromi al fin exteriorizó su preocupación.

- Okasan

- Dime Hiromi-chan – dijo Hinata, estaban justo al frente de la puerta del edificio, estaba sacando las llaves para abrir la reja.

- Quién es mi Otosan? – soltó la pequeña yendo directamente al grano.

Hinata soltó las llaves. Sus bellos ojos perlas estaban abiertos de par en par. Hiromi de inmediato comprendió que su mamá no se esperaba esa pregunta. Hinata, al despertar de su trance, agarró las llaves, abrió la reja y se dirigió con su hija al pequeño departamento.

Esa plática iba a ser muy difícil.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una castaña con dos chonguitos caminaba acompañada por un moreno por las calles del centro de Konoha. Kiba se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la parada del bus. Paso al lado de una elegante tienda de trajes masculinos y no pudo contener su mente, quien de inmediato se acordó de el. Su patrón, con su porte seguro, elegante, el porte de todo un líder. Suspiró por lo patético de sus pensamientos. Y pensar que lo que menos quería hacer era pensar en él.

FLASHBACK

- No sabía que mi primo causaba tal efecto en las mujeres – dijo la voz de una chica mientras se acercaba a una avergonzada Ten-ten.

- _Por qué será que no me puedo mantener con la boca cerrada? _– pensó la chica de los chonguitos presintiendo que no le venía nada bueno.

END FLASHBACK

Resultó que la chica que le dijo ese comentario, era la prima del otro muchacho, en consecuencia la hermana de Hinata. Ten-ten no pudo contener su sorpresa cuando la vio, es que eran tan parecidas!! Pero en sus personalidades era como el frío y el calor, dos polos opuestos. Después de una disculpa desesperada y nerviosa por parte de Ten-ten, tuvieron una amena conversación, obviamente no metió la pata ni habló más de la cuenta. Después de estar una media hora conversando, al fin salió el adonis, digo Neji.

FLASHBACK

- Hanabi – dijo con voz firme el ojiperla – me parece que este chico es el más capacitado para ser tu chofer.

Hanabi se quedó sin palabras, lo había visto de lejos, pero de cerca le parecía muy…. Muy…. Simple. Piel morena, ojos negros, extrañas marcas rojas en su cara, cuerpo deseable, nada del otro mundo. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de el viéndolo de arriba para abajo. Sobra decir que Kiba se sentía un poco acosado y Ten-ten miraba la escena con una gota en su cabeza.

- De acuerdo – terminó diciendo volteándose a ver a su primo.

Kiba suspiró de alivio.

- Neji, te tengo que pedir otro favor – dijo captando la atención de su primo – con mi regreso supongo que no sólo habrá que contratar un nuevo chofer, sino que habrá que contar con más servidumbre…

- A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó sin inmutarse el castaño.

- Bueno, que Ten-ten me ha parecido muy simpática y sería bueno que entrara a trabajar aquí no crees? – dijo al tiempo que miraba a Ten-ten.

- Ah! Hanabi-chan, no es necesario, de verdad – dijo de modo nervioso mientras hacia señas con sus manos.

- Pero no me dijiste que necesitabas un empleo?

- Bueno, si – dijo la castaña – _Perfecto!! Ni siquiera tuve que abrir la boca, esto está saliendo a pedir de boca_ – pensaba, digamos que la táctica de Ten-ten había funcionado y dentro de poco conseguiría el empleo y mantendría vigilado al idiota de Kiba.

- No.

Okay, creo que esto no se lo esperaba Ten-ten.

La castaña estaba más que petrificada, había planeado todo y ahora este venía con que no iba a aceptar.

- _Cómo pude haber pensado que era perfecto?_ – pensaba una encolerizada Ten-ten – _No es más que un idiota engreído!!! Cómo lo odio!!!_

- Por qué no? – replicó Hanabi.

- Ya tenemos muchas sirvientas mujeres en esta casa, además el trabajo es muy pesado para una chica.

Error por parte del Hyuuga. Había tocado el punto débil de la chica. Ten-ten tenía varias venas palpitando en su frente.

- Y sería muy molesto tener a una chica estorbando porque su trabajo es muy pesado – Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, o en este caso, la paciencia de Ten-ten.

- Así que eso piensas eh? – dijo Ten-ten en tono amenazante con un aura negra a su alrededor. Kiba estaba sudando frío, había visto reacciones así en la castaña y sabía que no terminaban en nada bueno.

- Ten-ten tranquilízate – trató de decir Kiba con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga la castaña.

- Pues para su información las mujeres podemos hacer el trabajo de los hombres y hasta mejor – dijo Ten-ten de una forma muy segura – se nota que nunca ha escuchado nada sobre la emancipación femenina. Seguramente dice eso porque es un niño rico que no sabe lo que es ganarse la comida con trabajo, porque todo lo ha tenido al alcance de su mano. No es más que un engreído que no conoce el valor de la humildad – terminó de decir la castaña.

Después de su gran discurso se dio cuenta de la cara de todos. Kiba estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. Hanabi estaba sorprendida, mientras que el rostro del ojiperla reflejaba ¿diversión?

- Mañana a primera hora – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante – la espero mañana en la mañana puntual para que demuestre que puede hacer el trabajo de un hombre y hasta mejor – dijo con gran ironía en su voz.

Ten-ten al oír esto, lo tomó como un reto, y ella nunca se negaba a uno.

- De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana – dijo de manera segura tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la mansión seguida de lejos por Kiba, quien antes de salir dio una pequeña reverencia.

END FLASHBACK

La castaña dio un sentido suspiro.

- Creo que te pasaste un poco en la mansión Hyuuga – dijo Kiba en un tono despreocupado.

- No me digas – dijo de forma sarcástica. Kiba ignoró su respuesta y siguió hablando.

- Sabes… esta chica, Hanabi… se parece mucho a Hinata no crees? – dijo Kiba de manera pensativa.

- _Mierda!!_ En serio, no me di cuenta – dijo de manera nerviosa Ten-ten.

- Y su apellido no es el mismo que el de Hinata?? – esto lo dijo con algo más de interés – Además Hinata nunca nos ha hablado de su familia.

- Pero que dices!!! Seguramente es sólo una coincidencia – dijo de manera sospechosa Ten-ten, para su suerte, ya había llegado a la parada del bus – Bueno Kiba, ya me voy, y recuerda que hay muchas coincidencias en este mundo – dijo mientras entraba al transporte y éste cerraba sus puertas.

- _Pero que extraña se comportó Ten-ten_ – pensaba el moreno – _aquí hay gato encerrado y me da la ligera impresión de que esto tiene que ver con Hinata_ – después de pensar esto, empezó a caminar hacia su departamento que no quedaba muy lejos de allí – Sea como sea lo descubriré – se propuso en voz alta.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el Hospital Central de Konoha, el Uchiha descansaba en su cama, al parecer se tendría que quedar otros dos días en el hospital. De repente, escuchó que abrían la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo rubio, llegó y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Hey Sasuke… Me enteré hace poco – dijo de una manera un tanto fría – cómo te encuentras?

- Me siento bien pero me recomendaron quedarme por dos días más para descartar cualquier herida interna – viendo el rostro de su amigo se dio cuenta de que algo lo preocupaba – Qué tienes – dijo en un tono de fastidio.

- Tengo una nueva secretaria.

- Y?

- Que esa secretaria es Hinata Hyuuga.

Fue una sorpresa para Sasuke volver a escuchar ese nombre después de tantos años, claro que no reflejo ninguna expresión en su rostro, en comparación con Naruto, el si era un experto en el arte de la frialdad.

- Y qué con eso? – dijo de una manera indiferente – si está o no está no debería importarte – Sasuke sabía que eso que dijo era imposible, sabía que el rubio sentía algo por la Hyuuga, más no lo había descubierto. Al ver la mirada de Naruto, se pudo dar cuenta que ésta reflejaba preocupación y otras sensaciones que nunca creyó ver en él.

- Es que… - dijo dubitativo el rubio. Quería decir que después que la vio sintió que una pequeña calidez volvía a su pecho, sintió que sus fuerzas para vivir se reforzaron, sintió tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar – Nada, mejor olvídalo – se dirigía lentamente a la salida, cuando le dijo algo al azabache – sé que Sakura trabaja en este hospital, procura no jugar con ella, de nuevo – y sin más, se marchó con la rapidez con la que vino.

El ver la duda en la mirada de su amigo le confirmó todo. Cada célula del rubio se moría por estar con la ojiperla, pero el despistado de Naruto no se daba cuenta. En cuanto a lo de Sakura, pensaba que no era de su incumbencia lo que hiciese o no con ella. El juego había comenzado, ya no había marcha atrás.

- Hmp – dijo de modo fastidiado – menos mal que no estoy enamorado como ese dobe – se repitió.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Perfecto. Ya estaba en su piso. En un intento por darse un tiempo para pensar envió a su hija a que se bañara. Después de aquello, logró seguir librándose de las preguntas porque el anime favorito de su hija acababa de comenzar.

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que ese anime terminara y Hinata estaba muy conciente de eso, pronto no podría seguir esquivando las preguntas de su hija que exigían una respuesta concreta, o por lo menos aceptable para su edad.

- _Qué hago?_ – se preguntaba la ojiperla dando vueltas por toda su habitación – _No puedo decirle la verdad… Quisiera decirle que su padre es el Naruto del pasado, el Naruto que yo creía conocer _- pensó parándose en seco y dirigiendo una mirada triste al suelo.

La ojiperla creyó escuchar unos leves ruidos de llaves cerca de la puerta. Pocos segundos después escuchó que se abría y se cerraba la puerta. Salvación. Leves segundos después divisó la figura de Ten-ten entrando a la habitación con cara de estoy-jodida-no-quiero-hablar, pero Hinata no podía cumplir con esa petición, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y Ten-ten era la única.

- Ten-ten – comenzó la ojiperla con voz suave – necesito ayuda.

- Ahora no – dijo de manera firme.

- P-pero…

- DIJE QUE AHORA NO!! – gritó enojada, cabreada obstinada y sinónimos. Al ver la mirada suplicante de Hinata, recordó que hoy era su primer día de trabajo con el bastardo e inútil que era el padre de Hiromi – Gomen Hinata hoy tuve un día muy agitado y…

- Tranquila Ten-ten.

- Para qué necesitas mi ayuda.

- Hiromi ha hecho la peor pregunta en este momento – al ver el rostro de su amiga que expresaba una gran duda, continuó – preguntó por su padre.

En parte Ten-ten podía comprender un poco a su amiga, ella nunca supo quienes eran sus padres, siempre vivió de orfanato en orfanato, nunca quiso que ninguna familia la adoptara porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de que sus padres regresaran con ella. La castaña comprendía muy bien la curiosidad de la pequeña niña.

- Y qué le vas a contestar – preguntó sentándose en la cama, poco tiempo después Hinata se sentó a su lado y de manera desesperada, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y ligeros sollozos se escucharon. Ten-ten preocupada le dijo – Qué pasa? O mejor dicho Qué paso hoy en la oficina? – suponía que algo le tuvo que haber pasado, la cara de Hinata al verla entrar por la puerta de la habitación no era nada normal. Parecía perdida, confundida. Sus silenciados sollozos le hicieron comprender que algo había pasado. Y su intuición femenina le decía que ese algo tenía que ver con ese tal Naruto.

La ojiperla, entre sollozos, le contó lo que pasó en voz baja, para que Hiromi no escuchara. Ten-ten al principio mostró molestia y rechazo ante la actitud del rubio. Pero después que le contó los últimos acontecimientos, su rostro cambio a una expresión de completa confusión. Con el ceño un poco fruncido, la castaña dijo.

- Pero que le pasa a ese bastardo!! – dijo en tono amenazante – Primero te humilla, luego te ignora y después, con su cara bien lavada prácticamente te dice que eres de su propiedad – Hinata al escuchar la última declaración de su amiga no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas – De verdad ese chico no sabe lo que quiere, no entiendo como pudiste enamorarte de él.

- Ten-ten!! – dijo de manera reprochante.

- Que? – dijo de manera ligera – es verdad, además juraría que todavía sientes algo por el, sobretodo después de verlo de nuevo.

- Yo… - dijo de manera dubitativa la ojiperla - en este momento estoy confundida. Siento tantas cosas que no puedo explicar. Pero de lo único que estoy segura es que no dejaré que me vuelvan a pisotear – dijo con una seguridad que nadie, excepto Ten-ten, sabían que estaba ahí – todas aquellas personas que conocieron a la Hinata del pasado se sorprenderán porque la Hinata del presente no permite que su dignidad y su orgullo sean tirados a la basura como años atrás – terminó diciendo con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus perlados ojos.

- Pues me parece muy bien!! Por cierto, conseguí el trabajo en casa de tu padre. Aunque, tu primo no es muy amigable que digamos – dijo con furia reprimida, cosa que Hinata comprendió al instante, y soltó una pequeña risa – De qué te ríes? – dijo de manera demandante la castaña.

- Tranquila, Neji siempre es así con todas las personas, pronto te darás cuenta que no es tan frío después de todo. Y que tiene un gran corazón – concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. Pronto, recordó que su pequeña niña estaba sentada al frente del televisor y tenían una plática pendiente. Se levantó de la cama y le dijo a la castaña – Voy a ir a ver a Hiromi, tengo que responderle su pregunta.

- Y qué le vas a decir – preguntó intrigada Ten-ten.

- Aún no tengo idea, pero creo que será mas fácil si le hablo un poco de su padre, o más bien, de lo que era. Los detalles se los iré diciendo mientras vaya creciendo.

- Hinata, tu sabrás lo que haces, sólo te digo que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y estoy segura que también cuentas con el apoyo de Hiromi-chan.

- Arigatou Ten-ten – dicho esto se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró el televisor prendido a su niña dormida en el sofá. Su angelical rostro estaba relajado mientras sus pensamientos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo. De una manera sutil y con la mayor delicadeza, la cargó hasta su habitación y la depositó en su cama, con su peluche favorito el cual era un zorro rojo con nueve colas. Después de tapar a su hija con las sábanas le dio un dulce beso en su frente – Buenas noches Hiromi – dijo de manera dulce mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de su pequeña niña.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Por favor, abróchense los cinturones, dentro de poco aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Konoha – dijo la voz de una aeromoza por el intercomunicador. El vuelo número 785 proveniente de Nueva York aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de dicha ciudad.

En uno de los asientos de Primera clase se podía observar a un hombre elegante dar una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Ahora si, descubriré que sucedió contigo, mi amor.

Poco tiempo después, se podían observar a lasa personas bajando sin ningún problema del avión. Nuestro misterioso pasajero, como es debido, se dirigió hacia los encargados para verificar que todo estuviese en orden.

- Motivo de su visita – dijo de manera atenta un joven de cabello negro igual que sus ojos.

- Negocios – se limitó a responder con una sonrisa el hombre elegante.

- Esperamos que su estancia en Konoha sea de su agrado Sr. Namikaze.

- Si, también espero eso – sin decir nada más recogió su equipaje y pidió un taxi que lo dejó en el hotel más lujoso de Konoha.

Ya era de noche, se encontraba en su habitación (dícese Suit Presidencial) acomodando sus cosas. Cuando de uno de sus libros se resbaló una foto. Sonrió con nostalgia al verla.

- Pensé que la había perdido – dijo en voz alta.

En la foto se podía apreciar una joven pareja. La pareja consistía en un rubio de ojos azules, de tez morena, alto y de un cuerpo envidiable, mientras que la chica era pelirroja de tez blanca y ojos de un verde esmeralda muy intenso. Parecían muy felices y enamorados. El rubio abrazaba por detrás a la pelirroja y depositaba su cabeza en el cuello de ésta. Al parecer, tomaron la foto en una graduación de preparatoria.

- Perdóname, sé que fui un cobarde – dijo mientras acariciaba la imagen de la mujer en el retrato con una mirada llena de tristeza y nostalgia – sé que es tarde, pero quiero, necesito enmendar mis errores. Cuanto te extraño, mi amada Kushina.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

HONTO GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se que me he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero es que tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía por donde empezar. Gracias a todos los lectores por dedicar un momentito de su tiempo y leer este fic que es únicamente dedicado a cada uno de ustedes.

Sé que más de uno no se esperaba la aparición de Minato no? Pues entérense que le tengo muchos planes a este personaje, que servirá para enredar mucho más la trama (sonrisa malévola wajaja!!)

En fin, el lemmon aún no viene, pero tranquilos que es seguro que está tan sólo no se me impacienten. La paciencia es una gran virtud de la cual yo no gozo y estoy segura de que más de uno de ustedes tampoco .

Sin nada más que decir les recuerdo que sus reviews me dan emoción y mucha inspiración así que si pueden dejen uno, se aceptan críticas =

Matta Ne!!

Emuma-chan "


	10. Chapter 10

Ohayo!!! Mis queridos lectores (: …. Por los reviews que me dejaron me di cuenta que no les gustó mucho el cap anterior porque no hubo mucha acción. Tranquilos, antes de la tormenta siempre viene la calma y esa calma pronto se acabará. En cuanto a la aparición de Minato, me di cuenta que les cayó de sorpresa (risa malévola) déjenme decirles que será de gran importancia en los próximos caps!! Ah!! Se me olvidaba una cosa!! Grax por sus maravillosos reviews!!! Que me alegran el día =D!!

Ahora si!! Sin mas que decirles les recuerdo lo de costumbre.

Diclaimer: Naruto no es mio de mi porque no tengo tanto dinero para comprarlo snif snif!! ;(

**CAP 10. SORPRESAS**

Otro día más, para ser más precisos, el segundo día de trabajo de Hinata.

Con un gran cansancio, abrió sus perlados ojos y se desperezó. Ayer se había pasado parte de la noche pensando en la pregunta que le hizo su niña. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que responder ese tipo de preguntas, sólo que la situación que estaba atravesando no era muy propicia. Tenía una revolución de sentimientos en su interior, para ella nada estaba claro.

Se levantó de su cama, fue el baño y se dio una ducha. Entró a su habitación y sacó del armario la ropa que llevaría ese día. Su atuendo consistía en una falda al estilo hippie por debajo de las rodillas de color marrón, una camisa de tiros color arena, unas delicadas sandalias bajas y un bolso tejido. Su cabello lo peinó en una larga trenza del lado derecho. Poco después de terminar de arreglarse, divisó a Ten-ten saliendo del baño rumbo a su habitación.

Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que aún era muy temprano, así que fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. La ojiperla hizo tostadas con huevo revuelto y jugo de naranja. Poco tiempo después, Ten-ten salió de su habitación, tenía puesto un jean, una camisa ancha de color negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color de su camisa.

- Vaya, te has levantado temprano hoy no? – mencionó la ojiperla mientras la castaña se sentaba y comenzaba a comer.

- Es que hoy comienzo a trabajar – dijo en tono fastidiado – además, tu primo no tiene cara de dejar que las personas lleguen tarde.

- Tienes razón – dijo con una gota al puro estilo anime – a propósito, si tú y yo nos vamos temprano, quién llevará a Hiromi-chan a la guardería?

- Pues – dijo la castaña con un poco de comida en su boca – Sai me dijo que no tenía ningún problema.

- Sai? – dijo la Hyuuga con un poco de inseguridad en su voz, al percatarse de que la morena asentía dijo – no crees que pueda ser muy DIRECTO en alguna plática con Hiromi?

- Me prometió que no iba a suceder nada parecido a lo de la otra vez.

FLASHBACK

Era un día normal en el Kunoichi´s Café, todo iba de maravilla a pesar de que no hubiesen muchos clientes. En una de las mesas estaba sentado un joven de tez blanca y ojos azabachados al igual que su cabello. Su nombre era Sai y se caracterizaba por ser muy poco sutil en sus respuestas o por decir lo que pensaba sin pelos en la lengua.

Estaba sumido en la lectura de uno de sus libros que estudiaban las actitudes de los seres humanos cuando notó que la pequeña Hiromi se sentó a su lado y lo estudiaba con su mirada cómo queriéndole decir algo.

- Qué sucede Hiromi-chan? – dijo con su característica sonrisa.

- Nada fuera de lo normal – dijo Ten-ten inmiscuyéndose en la conversación – es sólo que le preguntó algo a Hinata.

- Y se puede saber qué es ese algo? – dijo con su sonrisa.

- Nada i-importante – dijo Hinata llegando de repente.

- Lo que pasa es que Hiromi-chan le preguntó a Hinata cómo se hacen los bebes – dijo Ten-ten con un tono indiferente y recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la Hyuuga.

- Pues – comenzó Sai y se giró para hablar con Hiromi, quien inmediatamente fijó su vista en él – los bebés se hacen cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen sexo.

Ten-ten y Hinata quedaron petrificadas y sonrojadas, mientras Hiromi, en su inocencia, miraba a Sai con cara de duda.

- Sai-niisan – habló al fin la pequeña – qué es el sexo?

- Es cuando un pene penetra una vagina.

- Y qué es un pene?

- Es algo en forma de tubo que tenemos los hombres en…

- SAI!!! – gritó al fin Ten-ten al tiempo que le daba con un sartén en la cabeza al azabache. Mientras tanto Hinata estaba desmayada y Hiromi estaba más confundida que antes.

- Hiromi-chan no entiende – dijo la niña viendo como la castaña perseguía al azabache con una sartén en la mano.

END FLASHBACK

- Pues espero que cumpla su promesa – dijo la Hyuuga algo sonrojada con el recuerdo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras, un rubio de tez morena y ojos azules se despertaba de lo que fue un sueño muy excitante.

- Pensé que esos sueños habían acabado – dijo frotándose la cien.

Naruto había amanecido con perladas gotas de sudor cubriendo todo su deseable y musculoso cuerpo. Además de que su querido "amiguito" estaba bien despierto, causándole una ligera molestia en las entrepiernas. Y no era para menos, sus sueños no eran nada inocentes y venían cargados con altas dosis de placer. Pero lo que más le inquietaba de esos sueños no era que fuesen eróticos, cualquier hombre tiene sueños eróticos en alguna etapa de su vida. Lo que más le inquietaba era que sus sueños siempre eran con la misma persona.

Con ella.

Soñaba que sus perlados ojos estaban cegados por la lujuria y la pasión. Soñaba que su oscura cabellera estaba despeinada y caía como una cascada por su espalda desnuda. Soñaba que su frágil cuerpo se retorcía de placer bajo el suyo. Soñaba que gemía incontrolablemente y murmuraba su nombre con tal erotismo que se le erizaba la piel. Soñaba que tocaba sin restricciones ni pudor cada parte de su cuerpo, que sus labios trazaban caminos ardientes sobre su tersa piel. Soñaba que se movían rítmicamente en embestidas llenas del más entrañable frenesí y que, finalmente, derramaba en ella todo lo que él era.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue al baño a darse una buena ducha de agua helada, pensaba que así se podría clamar. Mientras se bañaba y las heladas gotas recorrían cada parte de su bien desarrollado cuerpo, decidió pensar en los orígenes de esos sueños.

Todo comenzó unos cinco años atrás. Una noche, el estaba un poco deprimido y confundido, así que decidió ir a un bar. Comenzó bebiendo un trago de whisky y de un momento a otro vio la botella vacía. Le pidió más al mesero y le dijo que dejara la botella. Después, por causa del alcohol, todo le parecía confuso, no tuvo más conciencia de lo que hacía.

Al día siguiente se había despertado en su piso, en su cuarto, en su cama, desnudo y con una resaca (cruda, ratón, guayabo, etc.) insoportable. Después de ese extraño despertar, esa misma noche, comenzaron sus sueños mojados. Los sueños hacían que cada vez que Naruto veía a Hinata en la universidad, se le acelerase un poco el pulso. Trataba de actuar lo más normal posible y que ella lo evitara o faltase a clases le facilitaba el trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo lo entristecía. La última vez que la vio, sentía que ella tenía la necesidad de decirle algo, pero no le dio importancia, pensaba que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para que se lo dijera. En ese momento no sabía cuan equivocado estaba. Cuando se enteró de su desaparición sintió como algo en su pecho se rompía. Desde ese momento sintió que algo le faltaba en su vida, y ese algo que le faltaba lo hacía sentir vacío. Así fue que, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en el Naruto de la actualidad.

Terminó de darse la ducha y se dispuso a vestirse. Se puso un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra igual que sus zapatos. Bajó por el ascensor hacia el estacionamiento donde encendió su mercedes convertible de color negro y emprendió camino a la empresa. Para despejar su mente decidió encender el radio de su automóvil. Estaban pasando nada más y nada menos que "Rosas" de La oreja De Van Gogh.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hace rato había dejado la comodidad de su hogar y había emprendido camino a su trabajo. Estaba sentada en el bus esperando llegar a su destino. Para Hinata el trayecto era un poco complicado, ya que su casa quedaba prácticamente del lado opuesto al de la empresa, pero su viaje se hacía más placentero con las canciones que sintonizaba el chofer en la radio. Estaba muy tranquila cuando empezó a escuchar una tonada muy familiar para ella.

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

Si, era "Rosas", una canción que, en si, nunca le había llamado mucho la atención. Pero bien dicen que las cosas cambian con el tiempo. Y al escuchar esa estrofa, no pudo evitar acordarse del rubio. El día que lo vio por primera vez, en la escuela elemental, cuando lo vio tan solitario pero con tanto amor para entregar.

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

Siempre se quedaba callada, se ponía nerviosa, titubeaba y se sonrojaba cuando lo veía cerca. Sus momentos juntos eran contados, además que se podían calificar como incómodos.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Con el coro, recordó los días en que, embarazada, imaginaba que Naruto llegaba al Kunoichi´s Café, entraba por la puerta y le pedía perdón. Soñaba que eran felices los tres, ella, él y Hiromi. Aunque todo acababa cuando abría sus ojos y se daba cuenta que todo no era más que una vaga ilusión. Y, aún así, la esperanza insistía en crearle nuevas ilusiones y arrebatarle la poca felicidad añorando cosas que no sucedieron.

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

me pediste que te diera un beso.

con lo baratos que salen mi amor,

qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Recordó la noche que pasó con el. Sus labios recorriéndola, brindándole un placer inimaginable. La noche en la cual se sintió una mujer completa. La noche que se sintió amada, deseada, necesitada por el hombre de su vida. Sólo Hinata sabía cuanto añoraba otros besos como aquellos, impregnados de su fragancia juguetona y dulce que le inspiraban una gran ternura y seguridad.

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

un placer coincidir en esta vida.

allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Recordó el día que le intentó decir que estaba embarazada. Sintió de inmediato un vacío en su pecho. Ella sabía que el albergaba sentimientos hacia Sakura desde siempre, pero, como siempre, su esperanza la hería equivocándose de la manera más dolorosa. En una de sus manos estaba su corazón destrozado por lo dicho por el rubio, y en la otra la gran verdad de su embarazo, la cual nunca se la dijo.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Y es que empiezo a pensar

que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

y es que empiezo a sospechar

que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Tiempo atrás, cuando Hinata estaba recién llegada al Kunoichi´s Café, Kiba aún sabiendo lo de su embarazo, se le insinuaba y le decía que el sería como un padre para Hiromi. Hubo un momento en el cual la Hyuuga se cansó de esperar por el rubio, y aunque trató de olvidarse de él, no pudo. Por algo dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Al terminar de escuchar la canción tocó su rostro y cual fue sorpresa al encontrarlo mojado. Estaba húmedo por una sustancia salina muy bien conocida por ella, llamada lágrimas. No supo en que momento comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sólo sabía que ahí estaban, reflejando el gran vacío que estaba en su interior.

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino. Se bajó del autobús y camino lo que le restaba para llegar a las empresas, lo cual eran unas pocas cuadras. Hoy se volvería a enfrentar a su destino. Limpió los restos de las evidencias de su sufrimiento y entró con paso seguro a las instalaciones de la Corp. Uzumaki.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Allí la vio, vestida de una forma que se veía muy diferente a la Hinata de antes. Quien la viese hoy en día, nunca pensaría que antes lucía camisones anchísimos que cubrían sus delicadas y deseadas curvas.

- _Vamos Naruto!! Que estás pensando!! Definitivamente las visitas a Ero-senin me están afectando _– pensaba el rubio mientras veía a la ojiperla cruzar la calle pasando justo al frente de su mercedes negro – _Pero es que hay que estar ciego para no ver que es hermosísima_ – de repente, notó que se detenía justo al frente de la empresa y se limpiaba algo de la cara – _Espera, espera, espera… Eso acaso no eran ¿lágrimas?_ – al instante, le invadieron unos impulsos incontrolables de romperle la cara a quien hubiese hecho llorar a su Hinata, nótese el SU. Al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, intentó calmarse, sin conseguirlo y se dispuso a estacionar su vehículo en el lugar acostumbrado – _Por qué me siento tan fúrico cuando_ _siento que han lastimado a Hinata?_ – de repente, cómo un rayo de lucidez recordó lo dicho por Shikamaru el día anterior.

FLASHBACK

- Abre bien los ojos y date cuenta de lo que tienes antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

END FLASHBACK

- _Querrá decir que me de cuenta de lo que siento por… por…_ - sentía que no podía ni terminar lo que estaba a punto de pensar – _por… Hinata?_ – terminó pensando – _Pero… qué siento yo por ella? Y qué quiso decir con lo de tarde? Tarde para qué?_ – habían tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no sabía por cual empezar – Pamplinas – dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras se bajaba de su vehículo y se disponía a enfrentar un nuevo día.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una morena de cabello castaño iba entrando a la gran mansión Hyuuga con su orgullo en alto, lista para demostrar el poder femenino a todo aquel que se le atravesase.

- _Hoy conocerán a la mujer moderna, y ese estúpido Hyuuga se arrepentirá de haberme retado _– pensaba la castaña mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta.

Al poco tiempo, una mucama abrió la gran puerta principal. Al ver a Ten-ten, la reconoció de inmediato.

- Tú debes ser la chica nueva que va a empezar a trabajar hoy no?

- S-si – dijo la castaña. La chica que la atendió era de tez blanca, cabello rojizo, ojos marrones profundos y una personalidad muy dulce.

- Sígueme – dicho esto empezó a caminar, mientras iban caminando, una al lado de la otra, la chica dijo – Oh!! Que maleducada!! Mi nombre es Naoko mucho gusto y me parece muy listo de tu parte que hayas llegado temprano, te has ahorrado un sermón o, mejor dicho, un despido inmediato – dijo sin quitar esa dulce sonrisa. A Ten-ten la chica le pareció sincera y muy tierna, por lo cual le cayó bien.

- Pues mucho gusto Naoko, mi nombre es Ten-ten – dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo, Naoko se detuvo en frente de una gran puerta de caoba, con tallados de diferentes formas en la puerta que expresaba que se trataba de una habitación importante.

- Hasta aquí te acompaño yo Ten-ten – dijo mirando a la mencionada sin quitar ni un segundo su dulce sonrisa (no les recuerda a alguien?? - . -) – Te voy a dar un concejo porque me pareces alguien súper – dijo antes de dejar a Ten-ten al frente de la imponente puerta – no dejes que te intimiden, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen – dicho esto, se fue por el mismo pasillo por donde vino.

Ten-ten se quedó cinco segundos mirando la puerta, sabía que debía entrar, pero no quería hacerlo sin saber antes que había adentro. Digamos que Ten-ten no era muy dada para las sorpresas, a ella le encantaba las cosas de frente y sin rodeos.

Asfixiada por la curiosidad tocó unas cuantas veces. Al recibir un ligero "adelante", se adentró en el imponente cuarto. Lo primero que divisó fue montones de libros ordenados por contenido, al parecer a los habitantes de la mansión les encantaba tener una gran colección de libros de todos los temas. Lo siguiente que divisó fueron las tantas antigüedades en la habitación, unas más viejas que las otras. Y lo último que vio, pero no menos importante, fue al imponente Neji Hyuuga sentado en un exquisito escritorio de caoba. Llevaba puesto un traje gris que contrastaba fielmente con su tez blanca y sus ojos aperlados, ojos que hipnotizaron inmediatamente a Ten-ten, pero segundos después se obligó a volver a la realidad recordando el propósito de su visita.

- Así que llegó temprano – dijo de manera arrogante insinuando como si hubiese pensado que Ten-ten no se presentaría, cosa que a Ten-ten la irritó.

- Lamentablemente para usted – dijo de manera cínica con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _Si piensa que puede hacerme molestar no le daré el gusto. Estoy acá para hacerle un favor a Hinata y vigilar que Kiba no meta la pata, no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo con un idiota engreído que se cree la última pepsi del desierto_ – definitivamente, la morena estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y de una palabra muy conocida por todos: hipocresía.

- Ésta es su primera tarea – dijo entregándole un pequeño papel de color amarillo el cual Ten-ten recibió de manera normal – Naoko le indicará donde la realizará – y antes de terminar agregó de manera divertida – procure realizar bien este trabajo o me veré en la penosa circunstancia de despedirla – los ojos del ojiperla centelleaban arrogancia, cosa que contrarrestó la morena sosteniéndole la mirada de manera retadora. Si Neji Hyuuga creía que iba a poder con ella estaba muy equivocado.

Poco después salió del despacho cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras ella. El Hyuuga se quedó sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

La morena se le había hecho muy interesante con su actitud peculiar. Su instinto femenino la hacía ser un poco impulsiva, pero definitivamente lo que más le intrigaba era que no se sintiese intimidada con su presencia, que lo mirara retándolo. Nunca nadie lo había hecho y que una mujer lo hiciese, eso era muy interesante.

- Que comience el juego – dijo a modo de burla dirigiéndose al ventanal del despacho que otorgaba luz natural al recinto. El ventanal daba directamente al jardín trasero, el cual iba a ser la escena de un gran espectáculo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _Me va a explotar la cabeza _– pensaba una aturdida pelirosa llegando a la entrada del hospital. Poco después la abordó Shizune, conmocionada con noticias que no eran para nada algo que la Haruno quería escuchar.

- Sakura, han llegado varios reporteros al Hospital al enterarse del accidente que sufrió Sasuke Uchiha – dijo de manera preocupada la castaña.

- Y? – se limitó a contestar la ojijade.

- Y?! – repitió de manera sorprendida – Que tú como la encargada del caso debes hablar con ellos y explicarles todo lo referente sin alarmarlos – concluyó la castaña.

- _Shimata!!! Justo hoy cuando tengo resaca!! _(inner Sakura: Kya!! Mi primera aparición en Tv!! Debo estar presentable!!! – dijo arreglándose – Que tal? Me veo bien?) _Cállate!!! _– vio que Shizune esperaba una respuesta – De acuerdo – contestó resignada – esto me enseñará a más nunca volver a dirigir casos como estos – dijo mientras se dirigía poco a poco a la puerta del cuarto del Uchiha.

Al llegar, pudo divisar una gran cantidad de personas amontonadas en la puerta de su paciente "favorito".

- Buenas – dijo captando la atención de todos – El señor Uchiha necesita descansar así que por favor retírense del hospital – dijo en el tono más sereno que pudo.

Pero no se fueron como ella recomendó, empezaron a hacer preguntas como "¿Qué le pasó al Señor Uchiha? ¿Está muy grave? ¿Es verdad que lo operarán? ¿Está en coma?" O cosas así. Lo peor, es que decían las preguntas al mismo tiempo y de una forma desordenada atosigando a la pobre de Sakura. La pelirosa se sentía intimidada, no paraban de hacerle preguntas, además que los flash de las cámaras no le hacían nada bien a su pequeño dolor de cabeza.

- Disculpen – trató de decir, pero nadie la escuchó – Silencio por favor – de nuevo falló en su intento. Ya varias venitas estaban palpitando en su amplia frente. Ya no aguantaría más – CÁLLENSE Y VAYANSE QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN!!! – Ahora si que todos, pero absolutamente todos le prestaron atención. Como toda una bipolar puso su mejor sonrisa y agregó – Por favor – A todos se les dibujó una gran gota al estilo anime y se fueron asustados murmurando cosas como "Que extraña" o "Pobre, seguro está muy estresada" – Bueno al menos cumplí con mi trabajo – dijo dando un sentido suspiro – Bueno, me toca enfrentarme con el paciente – dijo plantándose al frente de la puerta con una mano puesta en la perilla – Aquí vamos.

Al entrar, sus ojos tuvieron una perfecta vista, y esa vista le quito por completo la resaca. Observó a un sexy Sasuke sin camisa con su rostro totalmente relajado durmiendo cual ángel. Sintió como su corazón se disparó a mil por segundo, y aunque intentó calmarlo no pudo. Poco a poco, sin hacer el menor ruido se fue acercando al lecho en el cual se encontraba el hombre por el cual sintió una obsesión infantil unos años atrás, el hombre que rompió sus ilusiones y que la hizo pisar tierra.

No pudo más y sucumbió ante la tentación de acariciar su rostro. Lentamente, fue pasando el dorso de su mano por uno de sus pómulos, enterneciéndose con el contacto. Verlo ahí, con su rostro tan relajado, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, la llenaba de calidez en su pecho. De repente, como un baño de agua fría vinieron recuerdos de un pasado que creía olvidado, retiró su mano bruscamente y pensó en salir de la habitación, ya que lágrimas traviesas estaban atravesando su rostro. Cuando se estaba dando la vuelta, sintió como firmemente alguien presionaba su mano. Volteó su rostro humedecido y se encontró con un Sasuke viéndola de una manera curiosa.

- Qué te sucede? – Preguntó el con un tono que denotaba claramente preocupación.

- Y-Yo – trató de pronunciar la ojijade. Estaba casi segura que rompería en llanto allí mismo, en frente del causante de aquello – Y-Yo – lo que iba a decir quedó en el aire al escuchar una fuerte sacudida a la puerta y un fuerte grito proveniente de esa zona.

- SASUKE-SAMA!!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hinata-san!! Ohayo!! – dijo la secretaria del Nara.

- Ah! Ohayo Hirako-san – dijo la ojiperla mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y ordenaba sus cosas, hoy tendría un gran día por delante. Pocos segundos después, divisó a su querido jefe saliendo del ascensor, siendo saludado por todo el mundo con un "Buenos días Señor Uzumaki". El rubio al pasar justo al frente de ella, la miró atentamente. Hinata recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y no pudo evitar que un tierno sonrojo cubriese sus mejillas. Naruto, al percatarse de esto, sonrió de medio lado viendo lo adorable que se veía la ojiperla – B-Buenos d-días Señor U-Uzumaki – dijo a duras penas Hinata entre tantos nervios que sentía.

Naruto al verla ahí tan nerviosa, sintió unas enormes ganas de abrasarla y besarla de una manera un poco exigente. Se reprimió mentalmente de tener esos pensamientos.

- A mi oficina – dijo secamente siguiendo de largo y adentrándose a su despacho.

Hinata siguió su orden como una autómata, definitivamente Naruto la hipnotizaba, la sedaba y la despegaba de toda realidad. Entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de ella. El rubio estaba apoyado en su escritorio en una pose muy atractiva con los brazos cruzados como esperando a que la Hyuuga dijese algo.

- Lea la agenda – dijo en un tono un poco impaciente.

- Ah? – dijo un poco distraída la Hyuuga, es que uno no ve a semejante hombre todos los días – Como diga – abrió la agenda y empezó con su lectura – Hoy temprano tiene la junta con los representantes de las Empresas Suna para la firma del acuerdo, después tiene que revisar un papeleo muy importante y más tarde tiene el encuentro con uno de los representantes de las empresas Hyuuga – esto último lo dijo con la voz un poco entristecida, cosa que Naruto no pasó por alto.

Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla al verla tan triste, justo cuando se estaba acercando a ella sus torpes pies (cosas que nunca cambian) se enredaron, Hinata intentó sostenerlo pero lo que consiguió fue que ella cayera con él. Cuando la Hyuuga abrió sus ojos sintió que toda su sangre se iba directo a su cara. Naruto estaba sobre ella anteponiendo sus brazos para que su peso total no cayese sobre la ojiperla. Hinata no podía estar más nerviosa, lo tenía allí a poco milímetros de ella sentía su respiración sobre su rostro. Mientras tanto Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa que ver los apetitosos labios de la Hyuuga los cuales estaban entreabiertos, de repente, tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de su sueño y no pudo evitar que una ola de deseo recorriese su cuerpo, más el la supo controlar muy bien, pero su querido "amiguito" se despertó sintiendo un ardor en su entrepierna. Hinata sintió cómo el miembro de Naruto se tensaba y rozaba con uno de sus muslos, de un momento a otro sintió que en la oficina hacía demasiado calor.

- S-Señor U-Uzumaki – dijo tratando de despertarlo de su ensoñación – p-podría p-pararse – la ojiperla sentía que no iba a soportar ese ambiente de gran tensión sexual, y que sucumbiría ante la tentación que tenía sobre ella.

Naruto, al despertar de su trance, se levantó y al ayudar a levantar a Hinata, quedaron también a pocos centímetros de distancia. El rubio no podía más quería poseerla ahí y en ese momento, su cuerpo y su mente se lo reclamaban. Poco a poco fue acortando la mínima distancia. Hinata, al reconocer las intenciones de su jefe, se puso más nerviosa (suena imposible, pero así es), debía aceptar que quería que pasara, pero tenía miedo de salir herida de nuevo.

- S-Señor U-Uzumaki – intentó decir cuando ya su distancia era prácticamente nula para que se detuviera.

- Para ti – dijo en una voz ronca y sensual muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de la ojiperla – soy sólo Naruto – sin darle tiempo a nada, reclamó sus labios como suyos envolviéndolos en el más apasionado beso lleno de deseo, lujuria y pasión. Los dos estaban liberando todas las sensaciones carnales que sentían por el otro. Poco a poco la temperatura del beso y de los cuerpos de los ejecutantes fue aumentando. Naruto posó sus manos en las caderas de Hinata atrayéndolo más hacia él, como queriendo que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno, mientras Hinata colocaba sus manos en la cabellera del rubio profundizando el contacto de sus labios. Naruto pasó su lengua por el labio superior de Hinata pidiendo acceso a la cavidad de ella para poder saborear toda su escencia y embriagarse con su sabor hasta hacerse adicto de sus labios. Hinata no opuso resistencia, así las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una danza llena de deseo entre ellas. Sus lenguas competían para ver quien exploraba con mayor destreza la cavidad del otro. Naruto tenía tal maestría en este campo que fue capaz de hacer que la ojiperla diese sentidos suspiros haciendo que su virilidad vibrase con deseo. Las sensaciones que le producían ese beso a Hinata eran demasiado exquisitas, sentía que volaba entre nubes del más puro color blanco y que la calidez de los brazos de Naruto la protegían de todo daño del mundo real. La intimidad de la ojiperla la sentía mojada, sus pechos estaban erectos, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba en aumento y una fuerte ola de lujuria la atormentaba. Pero nada es eterno, y los seres humanos necesitamos del oxígeno para nuestra supervivencia, poco a poco se fueron separando, los dos respiraban agitadamente y las temperaturas de sus cuerpos era elevada. Naruto abrió sus azules ojos y vio el rostro de Hinata cubierto con un tierno sonrojo y aún con sus ojos cerrados. Verla así le causó un sentimiento inexplicable que le removió todo su universo.

Hinata no lo podía creer, se había besado con Naruto de nuevo, y que beso. Si esto era un hermoso sueño, ella no quería despertar y darse cuenta que su realidad era una cruel pesadilla. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus perlados ojos y se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules examinándola, en ese momento esos ojos le recordaron a su pequeña niña, al fruto de aquella noche. Sólo dios sabía cuánto deseaba en ese momento contarle todo a Naruto, contarle todo lo que aconteció ese día, contarle que tenía con ella una pequeña parte de él. Pero no se lo pudo contar porque unos ligeros golpes a la puerta despertaron a los dos de su ensoñación. Cómo si a penas se diesen cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, se separaron bruscamente, Hinata no podía estar más sonrojada y Naruto estaba demasiado confundido. Segundos después apareció la secretaria del Nara por la puerta del despacho del rubio.

- Disculpen – dijo entrando a la oficina – Señor Uzumaki, los representantes de las empresas Suna acaban de llegar, están en la sala de juntas.

- Voy dentro de unos minutos – respondió el rubio.

- De acuerdo – para Hirako no fue invisible que algo había pasado antes de que ella entrase por el ambiente que se podía respirar en la oficina, pero ella no quería ser mal tercio y saliendo por la puerta dijo – Con permiso - y salió de la oficina.

Al salir Hirako del despacho, éste quedó en un incómodo silencio que sólo era roto por el tick-tack del reloj de pared de la oficina. Hinata no podía más con ese ambiente tan tenso así que hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza: huir.

- C-Con p-permiso – dijo la ojiperla dando pasos firmes hacia la puerta de la oficina.

- Hinata – pero ella no lo escuchó y terminó saliendo del despacho del rubio – _Qué acaba de suceder? Por qué mi corazón está acelerado? Ah!! De tanto pensar ya estoy aturdido_ – pensaba en rubio dando un certero golpe a su escritorio.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata no estaba en mejores condiciones, estaba demasiado confundida, aturdida. Se dirigió de forma rápida a su escritorio y se sentó en el. Cómo una estrella fugaz vino el recuerdo del beso, tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Casi podía sentir la calidez de Naruto envolviéndola y protegiéndola.

- _Qué me pasa? Me siento tan… feliz … Por Kami!! De nuevo me enamoré sin remedio_ – pensaba la ojiperla mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en su silla. De repente, despertándola de sus sueños con cierto rubio sonó el teléfono – Buenos días, Uzumaki Corp que desea? – contestó la Hyuuga – si yo soy Hinata Hyuuga – después, de un momento a otro, se puso más pálida de lo normal, sus perlados ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y de ellos empezaron a escapar lágrimas. Con la voz quebrada por el llanto respondió – v-voy para a-allá – Hinata recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo directo al ascensor. En el camino se encontró con la secretaria del Nara, que al verla así se escandalizó.

- Hinata-san que sucede? – dijo de manera desesperada al ver a Hinata casi k corriendo hacia la salida y llorando como una magdalena.

- Y-Yo – trataba de decir la ojiperla en medio de sus sollozos – tengo una emergencia familiar me tengo que ir – dicho esto salio de la empresa con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

Hiromi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gomen por tardarme es que se me fue la luz y borró lo que tenía escrito… Pero en fin espero que no se quejen el cap lo hice lo mas largo que pude. Es el cap mas largo que he escrito en toda mi existencia. Espero que me dejen reiews!!

Matta Ne! ^^

Emuma-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Ohayo!!! Mis queridos lectores!! Puess… la verdad lamento la tardanza… pero es que creo que exprimí mi inspiración en el cap anterior… y como lo hice muy largo… no me quedo mucha inspiración… pero en fin!! Graxxx por sus hermosos reviews!!

Ahora si les recuerdoh la misma kosa d siempre!! T_T

Disclaimer: koniio Naruto NO es mio!! TT_TT

**CAP 11. CASUALIDAD O… TAL VEZ DESTINO?**

Una castaña con dos graciosos chonguitos adornando su cabeza caminaba fúrica por los pasillos de la gran mansión Hyuuga. Había salido del despacho con una sola idea en la cabeza: No dejarse vencer por Neji Hyuuga. Se paró en seco y decidió retomar un poco la tranquilidad perdida, inhaló y exhaló tres veces y se sintió mucho mejor. Ahora tenía otra pequeña cosa en la cabeza: Dónde estaba la cocina? Se supone que debía buscar a Naoko para que le dijese donde debía realizar su tarea.

A propósito el pequeño papel amarillo entregado por Neji a Ten-ten no decía nada del otro mundo. Decía: _Bañar a los perros_.

- Huuyy si que gran tarea – se burlaba la castaña mientras caminaba por las pasillos esperando llegar a alguna parte de esa inmensa mansión. Al parecer, todas las puertas eran iguales, de color caoba sin ningún tallado en sus superficies, tanta monotonía le parecía aburrido a la morena. De repente, rompiendo esa monotonía, se encontraba una puerta con el tallado de un ángel sosteniendo una rosa, definitivamente toda una obra de arte – De quién será esta habitación? – se preguntó Ten-ten mientras poco a poco acercaba su mano a la perilla de la puerta.

- Ten-ten!! – sonó de repente una voz melodiosa, a lo que la morena retrocedió como si le hubiesen indicado que esa puerta no se podía tocar. Al voltearse se encontró con el rostro de Naoko, la cual la miraba con una mirada que tenía un poco de reproche, cómo si le estuviese indicando que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto. Con un gesto de nerviosismo la castaña se alejó bastante de la puerta misteriosa y dijo.

- Naoko justo te estaba buscando – mencionó mientras daba una pequeña risita nerviosa.

- Bueno, pues ya me encontraste – dijo volviendo a su expresión serena con su sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora – Dime, cuál fue la tarea que te dio Neji-sama? – dijo con un toque de curiosidad.

- Pues la verdad nada del otro mundo – dijo entregándole el papel a la otra chica – pensé que me iba a dar una tarea muuuy difícil, pero ese idiota egocéntrico me ha decepcionado con darme algo tan fácil – terminando de decir esto se fijó en la expresión del rostro de Naoko, la cual era muy confusa, era una mezcla entre sorpresa y un poco de ¿Preocupación?

- V-Vas a hacer e-esta tarea? – dijo nerviosa Naoko.

- Claro, es mi trabajo, además no le daré el gusto al idiota ese de quejarse de mí – dijo en un tono muy decidido aunque un poco confundida por la palidez que había adquirido el rostro de Naoko al leer la nota – _Qué le pasara a Naoko? Será que la tarea que me encomendaron es muy difícil? Pero… Qué tan difícil puede ser bañar a unos perros? Seguro sólo estoy exagerando_ – pensaba la castaña sin tener ni la remota idea de lo que le esperaría.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SASUKE-SAMAAA!!! – se escuchó un gran grito en toda la habitación.

Inmediatamente, la pelirosa aprovechó esta situación para librarse del agarre del azabache y salir casi corriendo del cuarto tropezando un poco con la pelirroja.

- Con permiso – dijo Sakura pasando al lado de la pelirroja, perdiéndose en los pasillos del Hospital.

- Karin – dijo en azabache entredientes, como si tan sólo la mención de ese nombre le provocase una gran molestia.

- Sasuke-sama – dijo la chica acercándose a la cama poniéndose justo al lado del azabache – Gomen por no haber venido antes, es que estaba muy ocupada y… - siguió dando un montón de excusas, las cuales a Sasuke no le interesaban. Lo que en este momento le estaba rompiendo el coco era las lágrimas que brotaban de los bellos ojos jade de la Haruno.

- _Qué le habrá pasado? Por qué sentí que me hacía un nudo en el pecho cuando la vi?_ – pensaba el Uchiha – _Es que se veía tan indefensa. Mierda, tenía unas ganas indiscutibles de estrecharla entre mis brazos. Dios, creo que la estancia en este Hospital ya me está afectando._

- Sasuke-sama, me estás escuchando? – preguntó la puta (cof cof) digo Karin al azabache, con un cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

- Si Karin – dijo con tono de fastidio.

- No sabes de lo que te has perdido en estos días, justo ayer abrieron una nueva disco… (bla bla bla) – y Karin hablaba sin parar como si fuese un muñeco al cual le dieron mucha cuerda, cosa que atormentaba mucho a Sasuke.

Definitivamente, para él, sería un día muy largo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había salido desesperada, no le importaba que sus ojos estuviesen hinchados de tanto llorar, no le importaba haberse ido de la empresa en su segundo día de trabajo, de hecho, si cayese un ovni en frente de ella justo en ese momento no le importaría. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su hermosa y querida hija. A su Hiromi.

Llegó corriendo a la guardería de donde la habían llamado para avisarle sobre la desaparición de la niña. Por Dios, esos habían sido los peores segundos de su vida, no, todavía no habían terminado los peores segundos de su vida, y no pasarían a menos que Hiromi apareciese.

Tocó el timbre desesperadamente, segundos después apareció la misma maestra que le había dado a Hiromi el día anterior.

- D-Dónde está mi hija?? – decía de manera desesperada – Dónde está Hiromi?! – exigió un poco más fuerte.

- Tranquila señora, ya llamamos a la policía y la están buscando – dijo con gran preocupación la encargada.

- Y-Yo n-no me puedo quedar a-aquí – decía Hinata entre sollozos – t-también voy a b-buscarla – dicho esto salio desesperada a buscar a su pequeña niña por las calles de la gran ciudad de Konoha – _Kami-sama, por favor _– pensaba la ojiperla – _permíteme encontrarla. Ella sólo tiene cuatro años, Kami-sama por favor protégela. _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hirako, dónde está Hinata? – preguntó un demandante Naruto cuando estaba saliendo de la reunión con las empresas Suna, la cual se había alargado más de lo esperado.

- Señor Uzumaki – dijo Hirako – ella dijo que tenía una emergencia familiar y se tuvo que ir.

- Emergencia familiar? – preguntó Naruto con un poco de interés – _Que yo sepa la única familia que tiene aún no sabe que ella ha aparecido_ - pensó el rubio muy preocupado.

- Si – y con el semblante preocupado completó – cuando la vi saliendo, no sé cómo decirle, estaba desesperada, lloraba sin cesar, algo muy grave debió haber pasado para que estuviese así.

Al rubio esta información lo que hizo fue aumentarle la curiosidad y la preocupación. Fue rápidamente a su oficina y cerró la puerta, se sentó en la gran silla de cuero y recostó su cabeza. Sólo el mismísimo Dios sabía lo preocupado que estaba y la curiosidad que sentía al no saber por qué su Hinata había salido tan rápido de las instalaciones de la empresa.

- _Aunque… Y si huyó de mí… Por lo del beso?_ – empezó a pensar el ojiazul – _No, si hubiese sido eso... me hubiese rechazado de inmediato. Y si fue por la visita del representante de las empresas Hyuuga? Claro! Ella no quería que la descubriesen aún… Pero… primero que todo, por qué se esconde? _– se preguntaba el rubio una y otra vez – _Ah!!! Por qué de un tiempo para acá Hinata es un misterio? Un misterio irresistible para mi_ – concluyó en sus pensamientos recordando el beso que le había devuelto la vida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Naoko bañaré a los perros aquí no? – preguntó Ten-ten viendo la manguera y todos los implementos necesarios para bañar perros.

- S-si – dijo preocupada Naoko – segura que podrás tu sola? Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar?

- No, no y no – respondió la castaña – le demostraré que las mujeres pueden ser muchísimo mejores que los hombres – dijo mientras alzaba su puño como si estuviese proclamando un gran discurso digno de publicarse en el New York Times.

- De acuerdo – dijo dando un sentido suspiro de resignación – yo voy a estar en la cocina, cualquier cosa me pegas un grito - y antes de irse agregó – los perros están por las jaulas de allá.

- Perros? Qué acaso son muchos?

- Prepárate – dijo Naoko – solo espero que quede algo de ti después de esta tarea – y despareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina cerrándola tras ella.

- _No pueden ser tantos… O si?_ – pensó la morena mientras se dirigía a las jaulas a confirmar sus sospechas. Iba a paso pausado, rogaba al cielo para que las condolencias de Naoko solo fuesen una simple broma – _Perfecto, ya estás aquí, no te puedes echar para atrás. Tienes que demostrar que no todas las mujeres nos arrodillamos por un egocéntrico como él_ – poco a poco abrió la puerta que se dirigía a las jaulas – No puede ser – dijo con los ojos como platos tratando de contener, en vano, su gran sorpresa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, mostrarme vulnerable ante él_ – pensaba una ojijade en su consultorio mientras secaba rastros de lágrimas en su rostro – _Dra. Haruno pero que inteligente! Como se nota que sabe hacerse la indiferente!! _(inner Sakura: nadie!! O por lo menos ninguna de nosotras puede ser indiferente con ese papito!!! *o*) – gritaba la inner con corazones en os ojos – Lo que me faltaba, de verdad necesito un psicólogo – dijo la Haruno en un tono irónico.

- Sakura – dijo Tsunade entrando a la oficina sin tocar – cómo te ha ido con tu paciente? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pues – comenzó a decir la pelirosa – _Tsunade-sama imagínese que por poco me beso con el, me anda tratando de seducir y descubrió mi lado vulnerable_ – pensaba la ojijade – Nada del otro mundo – dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

- Si fuese "nada del otro mundo" no tendrías que estar corriendo por los pasillos llorando justo después de haber salido de su habitación – culminó la rubia sentándose al frente de Sakura con una expresión un poco divertida en su rostro.

- Así que lo viste – dijo de modo indiferente la ojijade.

- Al parecer hay algo que no me ha contado Dra. Haruno.

- _Mierda… _No se de que me está hablando Tsunade-sama – decía la pelirosa muy nerviosa mientras gotas de sudor pasaban por su nuca.

- Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo – recalcó la rubia – Hubo algo que años atrás hizo que te alejaras del Uchiha con esas ideas tuyas de olvidarlo – comenzó a decir Tsunade – y ahora mismo me vas a decir que es ese algo.

- Y-Yo – Sakura no podía ocultarlo más, necesitaba contárselo a alguien más - De acuerdo, pero… que no salga de estas cuatro paredes.

- Por quien me tomas? A mi no me llaman Ino ok? – dijo la rubia un poco ofendida.

- De acuerdo – dijo a modo de disculpa – todo comenzó cuando Ino dio aquella gran fiesta para celebrar que al fin habíamos terminado los exámenes y pronto acabaríamos el instituto, te acuerdas?

- Claro, como poder olvidarlo, especialmente porque la Yamanaka era nuestra vecina y sentía que las paredes retumbaban por lo alto de la música, sin contar la cantidad de adolescentes ebrios que salían de esa casa.

- _Ha! Lo dices como si no hubieses estado ahí, cuando tu fuiste la que llevó las botellas de Sake diciendo que "ya éramos mayores"_ – pensó la pelirosa viendo de manera reprobatoria a su tía – En fin, en esa fiesta digamos que me pasé un poco de tragos, estaba un poco mareada y tropecé con alguien – empezó a explicarla ojijade – justo en ese momento a Ino se le ocurrió hacer ese bendito jueguito de "besa al primero que se te cruce".

- Claro! El juego en el cual ella apagó las luces y le dijo a todo el mundo que besara a la persona que tuviese más cerca – dijo Tsunade con un poco de emoción en su voz – Esa chica si que tiene buenas ideas cuando los tragos se le suben – al ver la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzaba su sobrina dijo – cof cof, digo… Que vergüenza! Se nota que estaba bien tomada! La juventud de ahora…

- _Si claro_ – pensaba de modo sarcástico la Haruno – Bueno… Y la persona a la cual tropecé pues… Me besó – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Lógico – la interrumpió su tía – de eso se trataba el juego.

- Pero… es que no me besó cualquier persona, me besé con Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – Al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado me puse muy nerviosa y él, con su actitud de chico arrogante, me siguió besando, digamos que toda la noche me la pase dopada por sus labios – dijo mientras miraba el soleado día a través de la ventana – Pero, lo que de pronto empieza, de pronto se termina, y el día de la graduación estaba muy feliz, pensaba que por esos besos ya había algo entre Sasuke y yo – dijo con rastros de nostalgia en sus ojos – pero… Lo encontré besándose con otra chica y pues… Digamos que me sentí con derecho para reclamar.

FLASHBACK

- S-Sasuke-kun – decía una ojijade con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos – que significa esto?

El Uchiha no respondió, únicamente miró a la pelirosa como si fuese poca cosa.

- Y-yo pensé… que los besos que nos dimos habían significado algo para ti – dijo mientras lo encaraba aún con su rostro mojado.

- Ja! No te creas tan importante – dijo de manera fría el azabache – no fuiste más que un juego, una oportunidad que se me dio… Un calentón.

La pelirosa se quedó sin habla, las palabras que le acababa de decir el Uchiha resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, rompiendo su corazón y sus ilusiones en polvo que arrastra el viento muy lejos.

- Y-yo yo… - trataba de decir la pelirosa entre sus sollozos – TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA!!! – terminó gritando, después, salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo mientras que lloraba una de las penas más amargas de toda su existencia. Mientras corría, pensaba en todo lo que había hecho para llamar la atención de Sasuke y como el simplemente la ignoraba – _Desde hoy… Más nunca me humillaré ante ti Uchiha, más nunca _– pensaba Sakura mientras se paraba en medio de una plaza y trataba de secar las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos.

END FLASHBACK

- Y esa es toda la historia – dijo terminando la Haruno, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta – tengo pacientes que atender, nos vemos después Tsunade-sama – y salió de la oficina.

- _Así que eso fue lo que pasó _– pensaba la rubia aún sentada – _Bueno, creo que esa herida aún no ha sanado… Y por lo que veo, lo que hizo fue reafirmarse y volver a sangrar con más intensidad._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una rubia de envidiable cuerpo, entraba en un gran edificio de colores llamativos con el nombre de una prestigiosa agencia de modelos en letras metálicas que reflejaban el buen gusto proveniente del arquitecto que haya completado esa obra.

- Wow! De verdad que gran edificación – decía la ojiesmeralda parada al frente de ese gran complejo – Muy bien – dijo poniendo un puño en frente de ella – Me esforzaré!! – y así entró a esas instalaciones en busca de su más ambicioso sueño.

_- Woow!! Esto es tan… tan glamoroso!_ – pensaba la rubia mientras entraba y veía el sin fin de objetos que decoraban la recepción, todos alusivos a la moda y las tendencias actuales – Buenas, he venido para la sesión de fotos – le dijo a la recepcionista.

- Un momento por favor – la recepcionista buscó en el computador y dijo – diríjase al tercer piso.

- Gracias – tomó el ascensor y subió al tercer piso como le dijeron. Al llegar, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par al ver tal derroche de buen gusto y elegancia por cada rincón. La habitación estaba pintada de azul eléctrico con detalle en blanco y negro, además de tener varios muebles abstractos de tonalidades grises. Había una gran cantidad de cámaras de diferentes tipos, un telón blanco y una especie de vestidor con un pequeño closet, de madera, repleto de bellos vestidos.

- Buenas, buenas – dijo una voz detrás de Ino de manera afeminada, haciéndola voltear inmediatamente – vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí? Tú debes ser la aspirante no? – dijo mirando a la Yamanaka de arriba abajo.

- S-Si, un gusto conocerlo – dijo haciendo una reverencia. El hombre que tenía en frente era de, alrededor, unos treinta años, cabello negro y corto, cuerpo envidiable y unos penetrantes ojos violetas. Iba vestido con un jean, una camisa blanca manga corta y un sweater azul por encima, parecía un modelo sacado de alguna revista. Al ver la actitud de Ino, soltó una pequeña risa y dijo.

- Tranquila primor – cabe destacar que sus gestos era un poco, como decirlo, delicados – no te pongas nerviosa que aquí nadie te va a comer, por cierto, mi nombre es Anthony, pero todos aquí me conocen como Toto ok?

- _Toto? Parece nombre de perro_ Claro, un gusto mi nombre es…

- Tú eres Ino Yamanaka, lo sé, yo fui quien vio las fotos que enviaste en tu currículo y fui quien te postuló para ser la modelo de la nueva campaña de esta línea de ropa – miró su reloj de muñea (dícese Rolex) y dijo – Oh my god! Mira que hora es! Vamos, debemos arreglarte para la sesión de fotos, sígueme, te prometo que te vamos a dejar di-vi-naaa – dijo haciendo señas con sus manos y dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido cerrada.

- _Perfecto_ – pensaba la rubia – _definitivamente, daré lo mejor de mi._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No puede ser – dijo la morena al ver a los perros que debía bañar. Eran 2 golden retriever, 4 pudders, 3 pastores alemanes y 1 gran tanés.

Como pudo, los amarró a sus correas y los sacó de las jaulas. Hay que destacar que los perros no eran para nada tranquilos, poco después al llegar al patio trasero después de haberse caído por culpa de los jalones de los animales, empezó a cuadrar los turnos en que bañaría a los perros.

- A ver, primero bañaré a los pudders, luego a los pastores alemanes, después a los goldens retrievers – dijo viendo los tamaños y la cantidad de pelo de cada canino – A quién se le ocurre tener tantos perros en una casa? – exclamó arremangándose la manga de su camisa – Y pensar que es una de mis favoritas – dijo viendo su camisa de Evanescence que definitivamente no saldría ilesa de ese tarea.

Ahora entendía los nervios de Naoko al leer la nota y sus insistencias en ayudarla. Dios, con razón en todos los hogares que fue adoptada nunca le dejaron tener una mascota, si así de inquietas eran para bañarse, no se imaginaba como seria tenerlos todo el día. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, acordarse de que no tenía familia le provocaba una gran angustia en su pecho. Decidió dejar eso de lado y empezar a bañar a los perros.

Pero mientras más trataba de concentrarse en bañar a los 4 pudders que tenía al frente, más preguntas sobre sus padres se le venían a la cabeza ¿Por quéla abandonaron? ¿Qué sería de sus vidas? ¿Pensarían alguna vez en aquella hija que abandonaron? Soltó un pesado suspiro y se siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió algo frió entrar en contacto con la piel de su cutis y escurrirse por su cuello hasta mojar parte de su preciada camisa. Cuando salió de su impresión se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada desde el torso hacia arriba con agua con jabón.

- Maldito perro – murmuro entre dientes – era mi camisa favorita – dijo viendo su camisa llena de jabón – me importa una mierda si tienen pedigree o no ahora van a conocer la fuerza femenina – dijo mientras una mirada un tanto malévola se dibujaba en su cara y la dirigía a los pequeños pudders que la miraban con una gotita al estilo anime.

Ten-ten agarró a los pudders y terminó de bañarlos. Con los pastores alemanes fue peor que con los pudder y terminó por empaparse el pantalón. Dijo tantas obscenidades que si las monjas del orfanato estuviesen allí, se desmayarían de la impresión. Siguió con los goldens retrievers. Ellos fueron un poco más obedientes.

- Perfecto, creo que será fá… - pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque los dos perros se habían salido de la bañera y estaban corriendo por el patio y, como estaban mojados, convertían la seca tierra en barro resbaladizo – Animales del demonio esperen Ahhh poooof – ese fue el sonido de que hizo Ten-ten al resbalarse y caerse de culo encima de un charco que había hecho uno de los perros con el agua – Itai!! – dijo parándose de nuevo – AHORA VERÁN MALDITOS ANIMALES pooof – se volvió a oír, ahora la morena se había caído de panza manchado por completo su camisa – mi camisa favorita… AHORA SI ANIMALES DE MIERDA, ME IMPORTA UN COÑO SI NO QUIEREN BAÑAR…. Pooof – si, adivinan se volvió a caer T_T… Pero esta vez fue de cara llenándose por completo de barro – Mou!! Esos &%$#"!#$# animales de "#"$%%&$# me las van a pagar – dijo dándole con el puño al barro provocando que un poco de barro le salpicara en los ojos y no pudiese ver - AHH!! MIS OJOS!! – se paró como pudo y buscó el agua. Cuando tocó la bañera con el pie, se inclinó un poco para poder lavar su cara, ahí fue cuando el precioso gran tanés la empujó por detrás, haciendo que la castaña cayera de lleno en la bañera.

Mientras una Ten-ten encolerizada gritaba improperios a los cuatro vientos, un ojiperla era público de tal espectáculo. Cabe destacar que no se carcajeaba, no porque no sintiera ganas, sino porque no era una persona que mostrara sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero si tenía una pequeña sonrisa de victoria y arrogancia en sus labios. Casi podía apostar que esa chica terminaría renunciando ese mismo día. Estaba más que satisfecho con la visión que tenía en esos momentos así que se retiró del gran ventanal y a paso firme salió de su despacho para reclamarle su incompetencia a esa muchacha.

Volviendo a Ten-ten. Ella no se dio por vencida y se paró rápido, y en un dos por tres terminó de bañar a los goldens retrievers, ahora sólo le faltaba uno, ese gran perro que en su placa se leía Pulgarcito.

- Ha! Que irónico – dijo empezando a lavar al perro, pero esta vez no utilizó la bañera, no, ya se había llevado malas experiencias, así que utilizó la manguera para mojarlo, poco después lo enjabonó. El perro estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para que no lo enjuagara, pero sólo caminó unos pasos, deteniéndose (por estar acorralado) en la puerta que conectaba a la cocina con el patio trasero – Ni creas que te escaparás – exclamó la castaña – Así que toma esto!!! – se pudo escuchar antes de que la morena pusiese la manguera a toda potencia.

Estaba tan apurada por terminar de enjuagar al gran perro que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver una figura que se confundió con la del perro, ya que con la gran cantidad de agua que disparaba esa manguera, no se podían apreciar bien a la víctima a la que se estaba mojando. Cuando Ten-ten creyó que era suficiente para enjuagar al pobre animal, apagó la manguera y cual fue su sorpresa al, no sólo encontrar al perro, sino encontrar al tirano que le impuso esa casi imposible tarea, es decir, había mojado a su jefe de la cabeza a los pies.

- Ups? – dijo la castaña cuando vio lo que había ocasionado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Mou, quiero a mi Oka-san – decía una pequeña con dos graciosas coletas mientras trataba de regresar a su guardería, de donde se había escapado – Y-Yo solo quería ver a mi Oto-san – decía mientras sus preciosos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas.

FLASHBACK

- Matta Ne!! Sai-oniisan!! – decía Hiromi a la silueta del pelinegro que se desaparecía en la distancia, poco después fijó su mirada en sus alrededores con una gran sonrisa que hacía que se viese muy tierna, y las marcas en sus cachetes que le daban un aire aún más infantil. Alrededor de ella habían muchos niños, de los cuales muchos se le hacían conocidos porque ya los había visto el día anterior. Poco después divisó a un niño, con el cual había jugado mucho y le caía muy bien, digamos que podía ser el comienzo de una gran amistad – Ryo-kun!!! - gritó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el niño de tez blanca, ojos castaños igual que su cabello – Ohayo! – saludó enérgica la niña mientras se paraba al frente de su amigo.

- Eh? – dijo el niño viendo para todos lados, hasta que por fin divisó a Hiromi al frente suyo – Ohayo Hiromi-chibi – el niño le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Hiromi.

- Wa!!! – dijo haciendo un puchero – a Hiromi-chan no le gusta ese apodo, sólo porque seas unos meses más grande que Hiromi-chan no le digas ashí!!!

- Es verdad, mejor le queda Hiromi-baka – dijo una niña atrás de Hiromi, la cual era de cabello largo y morado y mirada oscura, tan oscura como la noche, y no parecían emocionada ni triste, tenía una expresión serena en el rostro.

- Hidoi Amy-chan!!! A Hiromi-chan tampoco le gusta ese apodo jum – y volvio a hacer un puchero. Con esta niña, Hiromi tuvo un poco de problemas, el día anterior, la primera vez que la vio le pareció que estaba enfada debido a que estaba seria y con el ceño fruncido, pero después que la fue conociendo, se dio cuenta que no era tan odiosa como aparentaba, pero que no era de esas que expresaban al cien por ciento sus sentimientos.

Poco después, Hiromi se empezó a fijar en los otros niños que poco a poco llegaban, y se dio cuenta de una cosa, todos era felices, no era que ella no lo fuese, pero sentía que algo le hacía falta y ella sabía que era: Su padre.

Su mirada se oscureció por leves segundos, pero volvió a brillar cuando se acordó de lo que había escuchado decir a su Okasan y a Ten-ten-oneesan. Ellas estaban hablando de alguien del cual su Okasan estaba enamorada, ese debía ser su Otosan o no? Hiromi estaba más que decidida, ella encontraría a su Otosan o no se llamaba Hiromi Hyuuga (a quien se les parece la niña ). Se fijó en que sus amigos estuviesen entretenidos y se escapó por donde vino, sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

END FLASHBACK

- Y-yo… snif snif… quiero a mi Okasan!! – y se dispuso a llorar en medio de la calle, era sólo una niña pequeña, no sabía a donde ir, estaba sola y quería a su mamá – todas las personas se le quedaban viendo, pero nadie se detenía a ayudarla ni siquiera a preguntarle que le pasaba. En eso una persona se le acercó tocó su menudo hombro.

- Hey, qué te sucede? – dijo con un tono un poco preocupado. Al Hiromi abrir los ojos pudo ver que el que le dirigía la palabra era un rubio de ojos azules que tenía puesto un traje negro con una camisa….de la cual Hiromi no recordaba en nombre del color. El chico se había agachado para quedar a su altura.

- Y-yo … Quiero a mi Okasan!!! – gritó y de inmediato abrazó al chico en busca de protección – el chico al sentir el contacto con la niña, se enterneció y susurró las palabras más propicias para este momento.

- Tranquila – dijo envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos – la encontraremos – al sentir que la niña estaba más calmada la dejó de abrazar y le dijo con mucho cariño – Y cuál es tu nombre pequeña? – él simplemente había decidido salir de la empresa un rato a despejar su mente, y al encontrar a esta niña llorando, no pudo hacerse el indiferente, algo lo llamaba para que la ayudara. En cuanto a su actitud fría, no se sentía con la fuerza capaz de comportarse de ese modo ante esas orbes tan azules como las suyas que gritaban por ayuda.

- Hi-Hiromi-chan – dijo aún con el hipo de los sollozos – y tú?

- Naruto Uzumaki – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sentía que su instinto paternal estaba al máximo con esta pequeña – y dime Hiromi-chan, qué haces tan sola?

- Y-yo…. – comenzó a decir la pequeña ojiazul – estaba buscando a mi Otosan.

- Oh!! Ya veo y sabes cómo es?

- Iie… Demo…Hiromi-chan no se rendirá y buscará a su Oto-san! – dijo recuperando el ánimo.

- Bueno – trataba de encontrar algo que decir – y sabes cómo es tu Okasan? – preguntó el rubio.

- Hai! La Okasan de Hiromi-chan es la más bella en toodo el mundo – dijo haciendo señas graciosas con sus manos – además de que cocina muy rico y quiere mucho a Hiromi-chan – terminó así la niña con su discurso.

- Pero no sabes donde puede estar?

- En su trabajo

- Y en dónde trabaja?

- Mmmm… - empezó a pensar la niña – No sé – finalizó eso con una sonrisa. Al poco tiempo su estómago sonó pidiendo comida, y la pequeña se sonrojó.

- Al parecer Hiromi-chan tiene hambre eh? – dijo de manera tierna el rubio.

- Si… demo, Hiromi-chan debe seguir con su misión de encontrar a su Oto-san, es una misión rango A.

- _A quién me recuerda esta niña?_ – pensaba y pensaba el rubio tratando de encontrar la respuesta – Pero, los ninjas no completan las misiones con el estómago vacío, que te parece si comemos algo y después te ayudo en tu misión – De inmediato los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

- Arigatou Naru-kun

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había estado buscándola toda la mañana y aún no había rastros de ella, eran las doce y media y aún no había ni una mísera noticia. La ojiperla estaba súper desesperada, estaba casi en estado de pánico, con tanto peligro que hay en la ciudad y su pequeña niña estaba perdida. Rogaba a Dios que no le sucediese nada, porque si no, no sabría que sería de ella.

Se sentó en una banca que había allí cerca e hizo lo que más odiaba: llorar. Es que no podía evitarlo, era ya una mala costumbre, siempre que algo malo sucedía tenía que llorar ¿Por qué no podía ser tan entusiasta como Hiromi? ¿Por qué no podía ser más optimista? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Todo tiene un punto de origen, y el punto de su problema son los insultos de su padre, la manera que la maltrataba, que la humillaba. Sólo Dios sabía cuanto ella odiaba esos recuerdos, pero no podía hacer nada, eran parte de su memoria, una parte que había quedado marcada como un tatuaje en ella.

Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando unos brazos la abrazaron y una vocecita muy familiar gritaba de emoción.

- Okasan Okasan – gritaba Hiromi mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su querida madre – al fin te encuentro dijo soltándola y regaládole una tierna sonrisa. Hinata estaba ahora en estado de trance, su hija estaba allí, en frente de ella, sana y salva. Sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima y lloró, pero esta vez de felicidad.

- Kami-sama gracias, gracias – decía mientras abrazaba a su pequeña.

- Nee Okasan – dijo Hiromi separándose un poco del abrazo – por qué lloras? – dijo de manera inocente.

- Es que se me metió una basurita en el ojo – dijo aún llorando con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya veo – y de inmediato hizo un gesto como si se acordara de algo – Sabes Oksan, ya no quiero saber nada de mi Otosan – dijo Hiromi con una gran sonrisa.

- Por qué Hiromi-chan?

- Porque quiero que él sea mi Otosan – dijo con gran entusiasmo la niña.

- Él? Quién? – dijo con curiosidad la ojiperla. Entonces la pequeña se bajó de las piernas de madre y se dirigió a una persona a la cual ella no había visto por estar ocupada abrazando a su hija. Al ver ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo, no podía estar más sorprendida y redirigían justo hacia donde ella estaba.

- _No puede ser!! Kami-sama esto tiene que ser un espejismo_ – pensaba la ojiperla mientras el rubio se estaba acercando hablando muy animado con Hiromi, sin percatarse aún de la presencia de la Hyuuga.

- Naru-kun, te presento a mi Okasan – en ese momento vio hacia el frente y allí estaba ella, la figura de sus sueños, a la que horas atrás había besado.

- Okasan él es Naru-kun – dijo animada – puede ser mi Otosan?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Naruto estaba sorprendido, Hinata estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios y Hiromi estaba feliz y emocionada porque tenía un Otosan.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lo sé, me he tardado, se que muchos querrán matarme cortarme la cabeza y jugar futbol con ella,pero no lo hagan por favor, me va a doler…

Pero si pueden dejar sus quejas sugerencias tomatazos tortazos felicitaciones etc etc etc en sus reviews!!!

Ah!!! Otras cositas!!! Doy un millón degracias a Denishitaz!! Sin ella este capítulo no estaría escrito… Gracias amiga!!!

Y otro agradecimiento a Paul-kun!!! Es que se me ocurrio la escena de los perros por una conversación que tuvimos =P!!

Y…aunque no respondo los reviews… Quiero decir de verdad verdadera que no es por mala… Es que…. Me paso todo el tiempo pensando como hacer el siguiente cap…. Para poder satisfacerlos… Pero de verdad los aprecio!!! Gracias mil gracias a todos los que dejan reviews!! Y a los que no tambn gracias!!!

Buenos me voy!!!

Matta Ne!

Emuma-chan!!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolah!!!! Aquí me ven de nuevo!!! Grax x sus beiios reviews!!! En cuanto a lo que me escribió tsunade25… pzzz respondere tus preguntas

1. Lo de cómo Naruto encontró a Hiromi pzz… él estaba muy estresado en la empresa y decidio salir a despejarse… pero te explicaré mejor el por que en este cap.

2. El porque ellos encontraron a Hinata…pzzz…. Fue una simple y afortunada casualidad… algunas trampas del destino (o de la autora wajajaja)

En fin… espero haber solucionado tus dudas y si no discúlpame. Ahora a recordarles lo mismo de siempre.

Disclaimer: He soñado tantas veces con que Naruto sea mio pero no!!! TT_TT NO es mio!!! Wa!!

**CAP 12. LO QUE COMIENZA MAL… TERMINA PEOR**

- Ups? – dijo la castaña cuando vio lo que había ocasionado. Su jefe estaba totalmente empapado, de la cabeza a los pies. Su cara era un poema, tenía los ojos cerrados y había un ligero tic en su ceño que estaba fruncido. Daba la impresión de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento – E-está bien? – preguntó muy nerviosa, y como no iba a estarlo después de meter la pata. Y de que manera!

- Ya terminó de bañar a los perros – dijo entre dientes Neji con toda la paciencia que no tenia. Cuantas ganas tenía de gritarle a esa mujer por tal incompetencia.

- S-si – dijo nerviosa la morena. Como un ángel salvador, apareció por la puerta Naoko, al ver los estados de los dos, puso una cara de sorpresa, de inmediato supuso lo que había ocurrido e intervino rápidamente.

- Neji-sama, se encuentra bien? – dijo tratando de apaciguar los ánimos, porque parecía que en cualquier momento Neji se abalanzaría sobre Ten-ten y la ahorcaría – Será mejor que se cambie antes de que se resfríe.

Neji no pronunció palabra alguna, lo que hizo fue salir inmediatamente de ese lugar azotando con gran fuerza la puerta.

- Creo que lo hice enojar – dijo Ten-ten de manera burlona, digamos que una parte de ella estaba feliz de haber empapado a su jefe.

- Definitivamente, estás loca – dijo Naoko comenzando a reír, poco después la morena se unió a las risas – Será mejor que tu también te cambies – dijo Naoko terminando de reírse - estás hecha un chiquero!!

- No es mi culpa!!! – dijo la castaña – esos malditos perros son demasiado inquietos – dijo señalando a los perros, los cuales estaban sentados como si fuesen los canes más obedientes del mundo.

- Espérame en la cocina mientras yo guardo a los perros ok?

- Ok, pero apúrate, que ya me estoy muriendo del frío.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Okasan!! El puede ser el nuevo otosan de Hiromi-chan verdad??

Hinata estaba aturdida, confundida, y creo que está de más decir que extremadamente nerviosa. Hace unos segundos estaba feliz porque al fin había encontrado a su hija y ahora estaba frente a frente con Naruto y su hija.

- E-etto…. Hiromi-chan pero qué dices?? – dijo al fin tratando de despertar de su trance – S-señor Uzumaki q-que sorpresa – dijo parándose de la banca en la cual estaba sentada y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Si, claro – dijo el rubio un poco pensativo – _Okasan?? No será que Hiromi es hija de…_

- Naru-kun – dijo Hiromi halando a Naruto por el brazo – verdad que Hiromi-chan te puede llamar otosan? – dijo poniendo cara de cachorro.

- C-claro – dijo Naruto aún un poco desorientado.

- Viste okasan!! Ya tengo un nuevo otosan!!! – dijo Hiromi muy emocionada. De pronto su barriga sonó – Hiromi-chan tiene hambre.

- Ya veo – dijo Hinata hablándole a su hija – Pues, que le parece a Hiromi-chan si vamos a comer donde ella guste – dijo hablándole a la niña en un tono dulce y poniéndose a su altura, cosa a Naruto le sorprendió y enterneció.

- _Hinata se ve tan hermosa cuando hace su papel de madre_ – pensaba el rubio – _pero… Si ella es la madre… Quién es el padre?_ – De repente, interrumpiendo sus importantes pensamientos, apareció Hiromi halándole de nuevo.

- Otosan rápido, Hiromi-chan tiene hambre.

Para Naruto le pareció muy especial que esa niña lo llamara otosan, no sabía por qué, pero sentía una gran satisfacción en su corazón.

- Hiromi-chan! – dijo Hinata reprendiendo a su hija – S-señor Uzumaki disculpe la molestia, si no quiere ir de verdad… - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque un dedo de Naruto se posó en sus labios impidiéndole decir palabra alguna.

- Si quiero ir – dijo viendo a los ojos a una sonrojada Hinata. Pero este mágico momento fue roto por un gran grito por parte de la más pequeña.

- IATA!!!!! Entonces vamos todos juntos dattebayo!!!! – dijo agarrando con su mano derecha la mano del rubio y con su mano izquierda la mano de la ojiperla.

- _Quisiera que este momento durase por siempre_ – pensaba la ojiperla mientras caminaban los tres juntos por primera vez. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que eran una familia, común y corriente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _Daré lo mejor de mi_ – pensó Ino mientras cruzaba la puerta que había estado cerrada. Lo primero que vio fue a un montón de mujeres corriendo de acá para allá en traje de baño, al parecer todas eran aspirantes, como ella.

- Ven por aquí primor – dijo Toto. La rubia lo siguió y, mientras lo seguía, veía a su alrededor, ahora si que estaba sorprendida, habían un montón de cuadros en las paredes, todos esos cuadros eran fotos de Toto con grandes modelos de envergadura mundial. La Yamanaka volvió a mirar hacia delante topándose con la espalda de Toto.

- _Wow! Este hombre debe de ser muy importante_.

- Bien primor, ya llegamos – dijo Toto dirigiéndose a Ino – él es nuestro amado fotógrafo.

- Un gusto – dijo Ino haciendo una reverencia, en realidad estaba tan concentrada en los cuadros que ni se había fijado en quien era en fotógrafo.

- Pero si es la gritona con bonito trasero de la otra vez – supongo que ya saben de quien se trata.

Ino inmediatamente alzó la vista y se encontró con el guapo chico que la había insultado aquella vez.

- Con que bonito trasero eh? – dijo la rubia entre dientes tratando de contener toda su furia, mientras que Sai seguía con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Vaya! – dijo Toto – con que ya se conocían eh? Pues entonces te dejo con Saisito-kun para que te explique los detalles de la sesión fotográfica bye primor! Bye Saisito-kun!

- Adiós maricón – dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa.

- Saisito-kun si que eres gracioso eh? – terminó diciendo Toto antes de perderse entre la multitud de mujeres que habían en aquella habitación.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya, si alguien como tú – señaló a Sai – le va a tomar fotos a alguien como yo – se señaló a si misma de arriba abajo – prefiero conseguir trabajo en otra agencia – estaba dándose la vuelta cuando

- Al parecer eres una cobarde – dijo secamente Sai.

- Disculpa? – replicó la Yamanaka dándose la vuelta.

- Lo que escuchaste – dijo el azabache – que eres una cobarde que huye ante el primer obstáculo, quieres que todo sea fácil para no tener que luchar mucho porque te gusta que todo esté hecho para ti como si fueses una reina – vaya que directo eh? – al parecer todas las rubias son frívolas y no les gusta luchar por sus objetivos – ahora era él el que se estaba volteando cuando alguien lo agarró por el hombro.

- Qué hay que hacer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Okasan Hiromi-chan quiere comer ahí – dijo la pequeña señalando un colorido cartel en el se podía leer ICHIRAKU. Inmediatamente a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos y puso aquella sonrisa que no ponía en años.

- Entonces entremos dattebayo!!!! – terminó casi gritando el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano a Hiromi y entraban al pequeño restaurant mientras Hinata los seguía con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del local, el ojiazul sintió una gran nostalgia, recordó las innumerables veces que vino a este lugar, incluyendo la última vez. No supo porque dejó de venir, en realidad ya el ramen aunque lo comiese y lo comiese no le sabía igual, porque estaba como su vida: aguada y con falta de sabor.

- Viejo! Cuanto tiempo! – entró el rubio al local aún tomando la mano de la pequeña niña.

Al viejo, al ver a Naruto, casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, y más al verlo con esa gran sonrisa, y ni se diga cuando notó la presencia de la pequeña niña quien miraba todo con una gran curiosidad.

- Naruto? – primero dudó y se restregó los ojos, pero al cerciorarse de que era su cliente de hace tantos años casi se va en llanto – Naruto!! - Dijo dándole un gran abrazo al joven – Cuanto tiempo!! Pensé que no vendrías más nunca.

- Como se te ocurre viejo! Este lugar es parte de mi y de mi vida, nunca podría dejar de venir.

- Pues al parecer traes excelente compañía – dijo refiriéndose a la niña – y dime pequeña como te llamas? – dijo poniéndose a su altura.

- Hiromi-chan dattebayo! – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya al parecer Hiromi-chan tiene mucha energía eh?

- Si! – respondió animadamente la niña.

- Tu hija si que me recuerda a ti – le dijo el dueño a Naruto, inmediatamente el rubio empezó a agitar los brazos.

- No… es-espera viejo… Ella no es mi hija – dijo dando una risa nerviosa rascándose detrás del cuello.

- Oh! Pues ha de ser familiar tuyo porque de que se parecen, se parecen.

- Pues no, ella es hija de… - buscó a la ojiperla con la mirada y la encontró hablando animadamente con un hombre cosa que le causó mucho coraje a Naruto. El rubio se fue acercando lentamente y mientras más se acercaba más escuchaba la conversación entre Hinata y aquel desconocido.

- Señorita Hyuuga, perdón por interrumpir, pero su hija está preguntando por usted – dijo en un tono frío y con una rabia oculta – _Pero quién es este tipo?! Y qué carajo hace hablando con MI Hinata?!_

- Señor Uzumaki, perdone – dijo Hinata dando una pequeña reverencia.

- Así que usted es el Señor Naruto Uzumaki, presidente de la Corp. Uzumaki – dijo de manera simpática el desconocido.

- Y con quién tengo el placer – dijo de manera fría el rubio.

- Un gusto – dijo estirando su mano para estrechar la del ojiazul – Minato Namizake.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Esto es demasiado problemático – dijo en voz baja la mano derecha del rubio en las empresas. Desde hacía más o menos dos horas se había terminado de finiquitar la firma del acuerdo con las empresas Suna, pero esa mujer problemática, al parecer ni se había enterado, porque seguía en las instalaciones de la Corporación en su oficina.

- Disculpe Señor Nara? Dijo algo? – dijo la rubia espectacular sentada frente al chico problema.

- No, nada.

- Entonces, que me dice, será que podemos ir a almorzar? – dijo de la manera más sensual que le salió. Sabaku no Temari era una empresaria exitosa, una de las accionistas de las empresas Suna, una mujer irresistible, pero también que le gustaba demostrarse que tenía suficiente fuerza femenina para hacer caer a cualquier hombre a sus pies, y el elegido esta vez fue el Nara. Lo haría besar el piso por donde ella pasara.

- No – dijo de manera cortante el chico.

Aunque fuese una tarea difícil, pero nunca imposible. Para Sabaku no Temari no había hombre que no se derritiera ante sus encantos, es más, que se hiciera el difícil lo hacía mucho más interesante.

- No me diga que será tan descortés – decía mientras se levantaba y se ponía atrás del Nara mientras se acercó a su oído – que me rechazará la invitación.

- _Que problemático_ – pensó el de la coleta - De acuerdo, mujer problemática – susurró lo último de manera que Temari no lo escuchara.

Y así salieron de la empresa en el auto del chico rumbo a algún restaurante cercano.

- Qué le parece aquel restaurante Señor Nara – dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en el muslo del conductor y señalando un restaurante de comida italiana.

Shikamaru carraspeó un poco y movió el muslo para hacerle entender a su invitada que no estaba muy cómodo con el contacto.

- De acuerdo – dijo entre dientes el ejecutivo mientras estacionaba el auto – _Qué problemático es esto_.

Y así el chico problema y la mujer problemática, según Shikamaru, entraron a aquel restaurante. Inmediatamente un mesero les asignó una mesa y Shikamaru dijo que iba a ir al baño. Al entrar al tocador, se dirigió al lavamanos y se mojó la cara con agua fría.

- Mendokuse – dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo – esto se lo voy a cobrar muy caro a Naruto.

FLASHBACK

- Naruto? A dónde vas? No despedirás a los dueños de las empresas Suna – dijo el de la coleta de forma fastidiada a su amigo.

- En este momento no tengo ganas de nada – dijo de manera cansada – así que voy a salir un rato. En cuanto a los de las empresas Suna, estoy seguro que tú puedes hacer perfectamente ese trabajo.

- Naruto… - en ese preciso instante la secretaria del Nara lo interrumpió un momento para que firmara unos documentos, sólo se volteó unos cuantos segundos y cuando trató de volver a la conversación con el rubio, él había desaparecido – Mendokuse – dijo fastidiado.

END FLASHBACK

- Qué le va a cobrar al Señor Uzumaki? – dijo una voz sensual en el oído del chico.

- Así que ha entrado en el baño de hombres Señorita Sabaku no – dijo sin inmutarse el de la coleta.

- Sería mejor que me tutearas y me llamaras Temari, no crees Shikamaru? – dijo de manera insinuante.

- Disculpa, pero creo que este no es un buen lugar para hablar

- Y quién dijo que vinimos a charlar para acá – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al hombre.

- Disculpa, pero aquí vinimos fue a almorzar no cree usted? – dijo de manera indiferente el Nara

- _Ni creas que te me escaparás_ – pensaba la rubia, se le hacía muy interesante que un hombre se le resistiera tanto – Vaya, así que el Señor Nara no es lo suficientemente hombre como para hacer suya a una mujer en un baño – Temari sabía que absolutamente todos los hombres odian que duden de su masculinidad.

- Perdón?

- Lo que escuchó, seguramente tiene miedo de no responder a las expectativas de una mujer o a lo mejor ni siquiera le gusten las mujeres – De un momento a otro Temari pasó de acorralar a ser acorralada, ahora Shikamaru la tenía entre la pared y él, nadie dudaba de su masculinidad y menos una mujer que a penas conocía.

- Pues en este preciso momento le voy a demostrar que tan hombre puedo ser – y el de la coleta empezó a besar apasionadamente a la rubia, un beso que era capaz de derretir hasta un témpano de hielo. Empezó a bajar lentamente por su cuello dando pequeños besos que despertaban hondos suspiros en Temari, para Shikamaru esos suspiros lo incitaban a seguir. Lo que comenzó como un simple juego, había despertado la pasión en dos individuos desconocidos.

- Qué raro el baño está fuera de servicio – comentaba un señor desde fuera totalmente ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno! Creo que la historia comienza a tomar forma…. Disculpen por haber tardado tanto y por subir un capitulo tan corto es que estuve en casa de mi hermana un tiempo y cuando regrese tenía un bloqueo que para que les cuento!!

Al fin hizo su aparición el gran Minato =P… Su papel es importante en esta parte de la historia… Trataré de despertar a mis musas y escribir más para actualizar más seguido…. Ahora me tengo que ir!

Matta Ne!!

Emuma-chan! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayo!!!!!! X3 … Como ven su loca escritora esta devuelta!!!! Y con las pilas recargadas!!!! Es que imagínense que encontre de nuevo a mis musas!!!! :D!! Todo gracias a Deni-chan Mafe-chan Myri-chan ii Dahia-senpai!!!!! Las adoro un montooooooonoteeeee!!!! =P Uffff …. Espero que les guste el cap!! Puse todo mi esfuerzo….Ahora a recordarles lo de siempre

Disclaimer: Anoche soñé que Naruto era mio :D!!! pero desperté ii resulta que no era asi waaaaa!!! D:

**CAP.13 UNA NOCHE UN TANTO MOVIDA**

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde lo ocurrido en el Ichiraku. Desde aquel encuentro con ese aquel extraño desconocido, una duda no dejaba descansar a Naruto, quien en ese preciso momento, estaba tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

- _Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?_ – se preguntaba una y otra vez el rubio – _Su imagen de ella riendo y hablando tan animadamente con ese_ – cuando pensaba en aquello su sangre hervía, no sabía desde cuando el consideraba a la Hyuuga como suya, solo sabía que su instinto posesivo le hacía estragos muy fuertes.

FLASHBACK

- Un gusto – dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano para estrechar la de Naruto – Minato Namikaze.

Naruto conocía ese apellido. Además de que sus ojos le parecieron muy familiares. En un pequeño momento, recordó haber leído sobre este señor en una revista empresarial. Las empresas que dirigía el Señor Namikaze eran reconocidas a nivel internacional.

- El gusto es mío – dijo de manera fría el ojiazul mientras estrechaba la mano de el sujeto. No le iba a dar el gusto de creer que era un maleducado – Y dígame Señor Namikaze qué lo trajo por acá? Que yo sepa sus empresas más importantes se encuentran en Nueva York – dijo de manera directa el rubio sosteniéndole la mirada al otro ojiazul.

- Pues – comenzó a decir Minato – justo venía rumbo a su empresa Señor Uzumaki, pero me pareció ver a Hyuuga-san de lejos y quise pasar a saludarla – dijo ahora con una simpatía que asqueó a Naruto.

- No me diga – dijo con sorpresa fingida – y desde cuándo se conocen? – Esta vez dirigió su mirada a la ojiperla, quien era presa de los nervios por la mirada que le dirigía el ojiazul.

- Etto… - dijo un poco dudosa – el hacía negocios con Oto-sama y pues… Una vez fue a cenar a la casa – terminó un poco aliviada.

- Ya veo – dijo Naruto sin tomarle mucha importancia – Y hace cuánto fue aquello?

- Hace unos cinco años aproximadamente Señor Uzumaki – respondió de forma normal el rubio.

Naruto no dejaba de mirar con desconfianza a aquel individuo, tan absorto estaba escrutándolo que se olvidó que la pequeña Hiromi estaba terminando de hablar con el dueño de Ichiraku y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Okasan!! – gritó la muy enérgica niña – huele muuy bien!!! Y Hiromi-chan tiene mucha hambre!!

- Hai Hiromi-chan, que te parece si nos sentamos y ordenamos – dijo siempre comprensiva la ojiperla.

- HAAAI!!!! – respondió la niña.

- Con permiso – dijo Hinata antes de retirarse con la pequeña.

- Vaya!! – dijo sorprendido el rubio mayor – no sabía que Hyuuga-san fuese madre!! Su hija Señor Uzumaki? – preguntó un tanto interesado, cosa que intrigó al rubio.

- No Señor Namikaze.

- Claro – dijo el ojiazul sin darle mucha importancia a la respuesta del rubio. Miraba hacia la mesa y veía a la pequeña niña y después veía a su hijo. No cabía duda de que la pequeña era demasiado parecida como para ser coincidencia – Con su permiso yo me retiro Señor Uzumaki, espéreme pronto por su empresa – dicho esto el rubio dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud de personas agolpadas en la calle.

- Créame que lo esperaré con ansias Señor Namikaze.

END FLASHBACK

Desde ese día, era común ver al Señor Namikaze por lo menos tres veces a la semana por la empresa, siempre que venía hablaba con Naruto de diferentes temas empresariales, y siempre cuando salía de su oficina lo encontraba hablando normalmente con Hinata. Pero había algo que intrigaba al ojiazul de este señor. Sus ojos. Le pareció haberlos visto en otro lado, le parecían tan conocidos, pero a la vez le daba la sensación de nunca haberlos visto antes. Sin duda su mirada le recordaba a alguien. A la pequeña Hiromi, pero cada vez que tenía este pensamiento se reprendía, el Señor Namikaze no podía tener ninguna relación con ellas.

Pero cuando se ponía a pensar en la edad de Hiromi, la cual tiene cuatro años y dentro de poco cumpliría los cinco. El hecho de que Hinata y Minato se conocieran, de que se trataran tan amigablemente, los ojos del mismo color que los de la pequeña niña. Todo, absolutamente todo cuadraba a la perfección.

- _Mierda!!_ – cada vez que tenía ese pensamiento, sentía una gran furia recorriendo todo su ser. Tan sólo de imaginarse a Hinata en brazos de otro – _No!, él no puede ser el padre de la niña_ – se reprendía mentalmente el rubio por tener esos pensamientos. De repente, sonó el intercomunicador. De mala gana lo respondió.

- Señor Uzumaki – se oía la tierna voz de Hinata del otro lado – el Señor Namikaze acaba de llegar, le digo que siga a su despacho? – tenía que reconocer que la ojiperla era una mujer súper eficiente en lo que abarcaba el aspecto laboral.

- Si – respondió secamente el rubio – desde el incidente en Ichiraku, digamos que todo había vuelto medianamente a la normalidad, es decir, el rubio trataba indiferente a la ojiperla. El ojiazul se prometió más nunca volver a mostrar debilidad alguna.

Pocos segundos después se podía apreciar al rubio mayor entrando por la puerta del despacho del otro rubio.

- Buenas Señor Namikaze – dijo Naruto dejando de lado lo que hacía dispuesto a atender a su visitante. A pesar de todo, aunque le hirviese la sangre cuando él hablara con Hinata, debía aceptar que Minato Namikaze era buena persona, de eso no tenía dudas.

- Señor Uzumaki, Buenas tardes – dijo muy animado el rubio. Tener tan cerca a su hijo, al hijo de él y su amada Kushina, al hijo del cual no supo hasta hace unos meses – disculpe venir de nuevo a molestarlo es que se me hace muy placentero pasar el tiempo con alguien, que a pesar de su edad, ha sabido tener éxito en la rama empresarial – Si, definitivamente eso lo había heredado de él, era todo un Namikaze.

- Usted mismo lo ha dicho, he tenido éxito únicamente en el ámbito laboral – mientras decía estas palabras una sombra de tristeza cubría sus ojos.

- _Naruto_ – pensó Minato mientras veía a su hijo con aquel semblante de amargura. Si tan sólo el hubiese sabido de él, tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente – Señor Uzumaki, no sólo soy un empresario que charla con usted de asuntos laborales cada vez que viene, también soy un hombre que le ofrece su amistad y su consejo – Minato se arriesgó, quería convertirse en alguien para Naruto, alguien al cual pudiese contarle sus problemas, alguien en quien confiar.

- Muchas gracias Señor Namikaze, pero…

- Llámeme Minato, y no se preocupe, no le diré nada a nadie, en mi puede confiar – Minato quería poco a poco entrar en el corazón de su rubio hijo.

- Gracias Minato – dijo el ojiazul mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al otro hombre.

- No tranquilo Naruto – dijo despreocupado el Namikaze – no te molesta que te llame así verdad? – preguntó ineteresando.

- No, para nada – dijo el rubio despreocupado.

- Uff menos mal!! Ya estaba cansado de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, odio las formalidades – dijo mientras montaba los pies sobre el escritorio como si estuviese en su propia casa – Dime, qué es lo que te preocupa? Tendrá que ver con Hyuuga-san?

- Con Hinata? – de repente el viejo Naruto empezó a aflorar. Hacía señas con sus manos de manera negativa muy desesperadamente – NO NO!! Qué te hace pensar tal barbaridad?

- Pues – empezó a decir Minato – he visto como la miras, como nos miras cada vez que hablo con ella, déjame decirte que lo único que te falta es que me empieces a lanzar cuchillos para que me aleje de Hyuuga-san. Si esto es un secreto, te puedo decir que no estás siendo naaaada discreto – sentenció el rubio ante la mirada atónita de Naruto.

- Etto… y-yo no los miro de ninguna manera – empezó el rubio mientras se sonrojaba. Hay que ver que cuando se pone muuy nervioso, el verdadero Naruto sale a flote – y yo no siento nada por Hinata, por lo tanto aquí no hay ningún secreto – (que mentiroso! ¬¬)

De repente, el rubio mayor empezó a carcajearse. Naruto solo lo veía con cara de WTF?

- Qué es tan gracioso? – lo dijo con cierta molestia. Estaba siendo sincero con el y él se reía!

- No lo tomes a mal – empezó Minato secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír – es que me recuerdas a mi cuando me enamoré por primera vez – esta frase la dijo con cierta nostalgia en su rostro y en su voz.

- En serio? Y por qué le recuerdo a usted?

- Porque yo al principio también negaba cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ella – el rubio se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana contemplando el paisaje, aunque lo que menos le importaba ahora era ver el paisaje, en realidad, estaba recordando su único amor – Es por eso que he vuelto en una búsqueda, sé que es tarde para enmendar ciertos errores de mi pasado – y se volteó a ver a Naruto – pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad no? – y dió una de esas sonrisas despreocupadas que caracterizaban a Minato.

- En una búsqueda? – se preguntó el rubio en voz alta – en busca de qué?

- De un hijo – Naruto estaba a punto de desmayarse, esas palabras, sumadas a todas sus sospechas lo confirmaban todo.

- _M-Minato es e-el otosan d-de HIROMIIIII!!!!!!_ – gritó mentalmente el rubio mientras abría a más no poder sus espectaculares ojos azules.

De repente, se abrió la puerta del despacho mientras se escuchaba a Hinata diciéndole a la persona que estaba abriendo la puerta que no podía pasar sin ser anunciado.

- Tranquila mujer – se escuchaba una familiar voz – yo no necesito que me anuncien con mi tonto nieto – Y cuando se abrió completamente la puerta, Naruto vio a una persona no muy grata en ese preciso momento. La persona que acababa de entrar no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Minato y dirigió su vista de una vez hacia Naruto y dijo – Naruto!! Mi tonto nieto!!! – decía un hombre ya mayor de cabellera larga gris con un traje negro mientras abrasaba al rubio.

- Viejo? – Naruto aún estaba un poco aturdido por las palabras de Minato, y la rápida entrada de su abuelo Jiraiya no le había dado tiempo a recuperarse.

- Claro! Quien mas? Oye deberías venir a visitarme más seguido, si es que tu ajetreada vida llena de nenitas te deja – reclamó Jiraiya mientras le daba una mirada acusadora a su nieto.

- Tu no cambias – dijo Naruto mientras daba un lastimero suspiro – sigues tan pervertido como siempre.

- No me halagues tanto, me vas a hacer sonrojar – dijo el viejo mientras se carcajeaba.

- Etto… Disculpen yo mejor me voy – dijo Minato tratando de no llamar la atención.

- Espera! – lo detuvo Naruto – déjame presentarte al viejo - Minato de un momento a otro se tensó – Viejo te presento a Minato Namikaze – Jiraiya se dejó de reír bruscamente y volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el rubio mayor – Minato, él es mi abuelo Jiraiya – una atmósfera de tensión cubrió la oficina de un momento a otro, Minato estaba sudando mientras Jiraiya miraba fijamente al rubio mayor con la mandíbula tensa.

- Un gusto, Minato Namikaze, dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano al peligris – _Espero que me siga el juego_ – pensaba mientras tanto.

- El gusto es mío Sr. Namikaze – dijo tomando la mano del rubio mientras le daba un fuerte apretón – _Qué mierda hace él aquí?_

- Bueno, con su permiso yo me retiro – y Minato se dio media vuelta y, casi corriendo, salió del despacho – _Uff!!! Eso estuvo cerca!_ – pensó al ya estar fuera del campo de visión de los dos individuos de la oficina.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Naoko, tengo que pedirte un favorcito chiquitito, te prometo que si me lo haces más nunca te vuelvo a pedir nada si?? – le dijo Ten-ten a Naoko en la cocina mientras la ayudaba a fregar los platos. Las últimas semanas habían sido casi insoportables para la morena. Primero, tenía que verle la cara a su jefe todos los días. Segundo, tenía que cuidar que Kiba no se diera cuenta de nada. Tercero, tenía que aguantarse los trabajos que le mandara su jefe que casi siempre eran podar el jardín (considerando que el jardín de los Hyuuga es kilométrico), limpiar el ático (todo lleno de polvo), bañar a los perros (por lo menos ya le hacían más caso) y demás tareas muy duras, pero ella salía airosa, demostrando una vez más que las mujeres no dependen de los hombres. Y cuarto, justo ese día le tocaba a ella ir a buscar a Hiromi a la guardería y quedarse con ella toda la tarde porque Sai tenía que ir a hacer una sesión de fotos fuera de la ciudad y Hinata se quedaría a trabajar hasta tarde.

- Qué necesitas Ten-ten? – respondió la chica con una sonrisa calmada.

- Necesito ayuda – comenzó la castaña – es que hoy me toca cuidar a…. _No le puedo decir que es la hija de una amiga, que tal que Neji-baka la vea y sospeche algo…_ a la hija de mi novio entonces me preguntaba si la podría traer para acá – al ver la mirada de Naoko agregó – ella es muy tranquila prometo que no hará ruido, hasta parecerá que no hay nadie onegaiii – rogaba mientras juntaba sus manos.

- Por mi esta bien – dijo Naoko con una sonrisa – pero que Neji-sama no se entere porque se te puede armar una buena bronca.

- Jum Neji-baka no se enterará de nada.

- De qué no se enterará mi primo?? – tanto Ten-ten como Naoko ahogaron un grito y pegaron un salto al darse cuenta de que Hanabi estaba en la cocina.

- H-Hanabi-sama!

- Díganme, de qué no se enterará Neji?? – y con sus penetrantes ojos las observó a las dos.

- Awwww!! Esta bien Hanabi! Nos has pillado – dijo Ten-ten dándose por vencida – es que… Imagínate que Kiba pronto cumple años!! _Esto ni yo misma me lo creo_… Entonces Naoko y yo le estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa

- Ah si? – dijo Naoko desorientada.

- Claro Naoko!! No te acuerdas! – dijo la morena casi arrastrando las palabras para que Naoko se diese cuenta de la estrategia.

- Ah!! Claro, claro!! Una fiesta – dijo Naoko mientras se reía de manera nerviosa.

- En serio? – dijo Hanabi viéndolas a las dos de manera sospechosa.

- Claro Hanabi! Pero como sabemos que a ti Kiba te es indiferente entonces pues… No nos pareció prudente decírtelo. Además de que Neji-baka es un amargado y nunca permitiría algo así – terminó de decir la morena – _Ten-ten!! Si las monjas del orfanato te oyeran mintiendo!! Qué pensarían de ti?_ – se reprendía la castaña por su arte para pensar en mentiritas rápidas.

- Pues… De hecho – Hanabi se empezó a sonrojar – etto… Las q-quiero a-ayudar – dijo la ojiperla casi en un susurro.

- Nani? – dijo la morena – Por qué nos quiere ayudar?

- Es que… pues… etto… - Hanabi se empezó a poner nerviosa y a mover sus dedos de una manera un tanto tímida.

- _Se nota que ella y Hinata son hermanas_ – pensó Ten-ten.

- Es que pues… Kiba ha sido un excelente chofer y m-me parece muy bien hacerle una fiesta sorpresa – terminó de decir Hanabi – _Por qué me tengo que poner nerviosa!! Ah!! Ya hasta me parezco a mi Onee-chan!_

- Segura que es sólo por eso? – dijo Ten-ten mirando a la ojiperla acusadoramente dándole con el codo en las costillas.

- Ten-ten! – la reprendió Naoko – no es problema de nosotras si Hanabi-sama se enamoró de Kiba-kun!

- _A-amor??_ – pensó Hanabi. Ella le tenía cierto miedo a enamorarse, siempre había visto a su hermana mayor tan despistada y tímida por ese sentimiento que se dijo a sí misma que nunca se vería así – N-no y-yo no… - trataba de excusarse la Hyuuga muy nerviosa – _O si? NOOO!! CLARO QUE NO!!_ – mientras se debatía mentalmente su rostro pasaba por diferentes expresiones, primero por duda luego por terror luego por molestia, cosa que veían Naoko y Ten-ten con cierta extrañeza.

- Qué le pasará a Hanabi-sama? – se preguntó Naoko en voz alta mientras seguía viendo las caras que ponía la Hyuuga.

- Hanabi está en período de negación – sentenció la morena mientras iba hacia la nevera a tomar un vaso de agua.

- Período de negación? – le preguntó la chica a la castaña mientras ésta se terminaba de tomar el vaso de agua.

- Si – empezó a decir la castaña como si nada – los seres humanos siempre pasamos por diferentes etapas en el enamoramiento – comenzó a decir la morena como si fuese toda una experta en el tema – la primera es la negación, la segunda es la aceptación, la tercera es el mongolismo.

- Mongolismo? – repitió Naoko no entendiendo el nombre de esa etapa.

- Claro! O me vas a decir que no parecemos mongólicos siempre suspirando y pensando en la persona amada – Al ver que Naoko comprendía el punto continuó – la cuarta etapa es la costumbre y la quinta etapa es la desilusión.

- Siempre es así? – dijo Naoko con curiosidad – es que si lo explicas de esa manera pareciese que no existiese el amor verdadero.

- Bueno – comenzó la castaña – hay ciertas excepciones – esas excepciones son aquellas personas que se renuevan como pareja todos los días, redescubriéndose y apaleando la rutina, pero son casos muy poco comunes.

- Ya veo.

- Wow! Ten-ten tú si que sabes! – dijo Hanabi sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas.

- Al fin saliste de tus pensamientos! – dijo Ten-ten – A propósito nadie se puede enterar de la fiesta.

- De acuerdo! – dijo Hanabi enérgica – pero a cambio las ayudaré. Cuando es el cumpleaños de Kiba?

- Etto… Pues…

- La próxima semana Hanabi-sama – interrumpió Naoko a Ten-ten.

- Perfecto! – dijo la ojiperla en voz alta – Entonces nos vemos! – y felizmente se retiró de la cocina.

- Uff! Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Naoko con un suspiro volviendo a la calma.

- Naoko… Nos hemos metido en un lío.

- Tranquila, sólo le tenemos que decir a Kiba-kun que haremos una fiesta la próxima semana para darles la bienvenida y listo!

- Entonces todo arreglado! YOSH!!!!!! – dijo Ten-ten poniendo un puño delante de ella – _Creo que juntarme con Lee me está afectando -.-"_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Perfecto, hoy era viernes, mañana sería sábado y eso significaba no verle la cara a Naruto el fin de semana. Las últimas semanas el rubio había estado súper indiferente, la ojiperla no podía creer que ese hombre tan frío pudo haber sido alguna vez el Naruto que ella amó y el Naruto que le dio aquel beso cargado de necesidad, cada vez que recordaba ese beso tocaba sus labios para poder recordar mejor y sentir nostalgia.

- Naruto-kun – soltó al viento mientras veía la puerta del despacho de su jefe cerrada con la luz encendida.

Las últimas semanas Hinata se había estado quedando hasta tarde, es que últimamente con el acuerdo de la Corp. Uzumaki con las empresas Suna, llegaba mucho trabajo. Ella se auto-convencía de que únicamente se quedaba hasta tarde porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero su subconsciente le recordaba que en realidad se quedaba para poder estar más tiempo con el rubio. Ella no quería reconocerlo, es decir, ya cometió el error de enamorarse de Naruto una vez, no lo debía cometer dos veces. Pero bien dicen que el ser humano es el único animal que se tropieza varias veces con la misma piedra.

Por otra parte, estaba su hija, su pequeña Hiromi, cada vez que llegaba del trabajo ella estaba ahí, esperándola, por más tarde que fuese, siempre preguntando por cómo le había ido y por cómo estaba su otosan. La ojiperla dio un suspiro. Desde el encuentro de esos dos estaba siempre alerta, porque era obvio el parecido entre Naruto y la niña, y aún no quería que él se enterara de que era padre.

Digamos que en realidad Hinata le tenía un poco de rencor al rubio. Claro! Quien no! Es que, poniéndolo desde este punto de vista, el amor de tu vida te quitó la virginidad, te embarazó por lo cual tomaste la decisión de irte, después de un largo tiempo lo vuelves a ver y él te trata PÉSIMO! Sin contar de que no se acuerda de absolutamente nada de lo que pasó aquella noche, quién no sentiría aunque sea un poquito de rencor?

- _Tan insignificante fui en su vida que ni siquiera se acuerda de nada? _– pensaba la ojiperla mientras veía hacia la puerta del despacho – _Soy una tonta! Y pensar que todavía lo sigo amando_ – de repente escuchó varios ruidos, primero como si algo se desprendiera, golpeando algo, un grito de dolor y después algo cayéndose al piso – Ese ruido vino de… La oficina de Naruto? – la ojiperla caminó rápidamente hacia la oficina del rubio. Tocó la puerta varias veces, y como no obtuvo respuesta, se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al rubio tendido en el suelo de la oficina desmayado. Hinata se conmocionó, y salió para ver si encontraba a alguien para pedir ayuda. Buscó con sus perlados ojos para ver si aún quedaba alguien en las oficina, pero no. Por qué le ocurrían estas cosas a ella? Miró su reloj , eran las nueve de la noche, era normal que no hubiese rastro de nadie, de hecho ni Shikamaru se encontraba, es más, las últimas semanas, el de la coleta, había estado saliendo más temprano de lo acostumbrado por él, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. No tenía más remedio que ayudar a Naruto ella sola.

- Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – se recriminó en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la oficina a tratar de hacer reaccionar a un inconsciente Naruto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Minutos antes en la oficina)

El rubio, después de la charla con Ero-senin se había, prácticamente encerrado en la oficina y en sus pensamientos, se sentía tan impotente, las palabras de Minato, sumadas con sus sospechas lo habían conducido a una conclusión sorpresiva para él.

- _No puede ser no puede ser no puede ser!!!!_ – sentía tanta frustración, tanta furia, no sabía por qué, pero le frustraba no ser el primero en la vida de Hinata, no ser el primero en probar sus labios, en sentir su piel, no ser el primer testigo de su desnudez – Maldición! – dio un pequeño golpe a la pared, pero no se percató de unos trofeos en un repisa, los cuales estaban muy en el borde, y al darle semejante golpe a la pared, los trofeos le cayeron encima y le golpearon en su cabeza, dio un pequeño grito de dolor y fue cayendo poco a poco al suelo, segundos después, todo lo vio negro.

Cuando sintió que la conciencia volvía a él, aspiró un aroma que lo extasió.

- Lirios – dijo el rubio en voz baja abriendo poco a poco sus azules ojos. Dándose cuenta que estaba en el baño de su oficina. Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

- S-Señor Uzumaki – dijo Hinata arrodillándose en el suelo para ayudarlo a sentarse – se encuentra bien? – dijo con tono que denotaba preocupación.

- No me digas así Hinata – la miró serio – por favor… Me duele que me digas así – no sabía si era la cercanía, pero no podía ser indiferente. La máscara que había tratado de mantener las últimas semanas se había roto en miles de pedazos.

- Pero usted… - trataba de justificarse la ojiperla, pero fue en vano, al ver a los ojos al rubio, recordó por qué lo amaba tanto, y se perdió en sus orbes azuladas.

- Sé lo que te dije… Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento – poco a poco se fue acercando más a ella y tomando sus manos le dijo – No sabía que eras tú… y bueno yo… - Hinata sentía que debía parar ese acercamiento, sino quien sabe que podría ocurrir en ese preciso momento, pero no quería dejar de mirar esas orbes azules que la hipnotizaban, y por parte del rubio, tampoco quería dejar de mirar los ojos aperlados que lo hechizaban. Tomó todo su autocontrol y dijo.

- De acuerdo, Naruto – y se levantó para salir del baño. El rubio se sentía más que satisfecho, por lo menos ya lo llamaba por su nombre, y vaya que le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en su boca, boca que lo volvía loco, boca que quería hacer suya. Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos por pocos segundos, porque de repente, se fue la luz en el baño. Sumado a esto escuchó ruidos en la puerta como si alguien la estuviese intentando abrir. Fue corriendo y se dio cuenta que era Hinata quien trataba de abrir la puerta sin éxito.

- A ver, déjame ayudarte – la ojiperla se apartó, el rubio intentó unas cuantas veces, pero nada, la puerta seguí sin ceder. De repente un rayo de lucidez iluminó su mente – Hinata Qué hora es?

- Eh? – preguntó Hinata un poco desorientada.

- Que me digas la hora.

- Etto… - Hinata miró su reloj – son las nueve y cuarenta y cinco – dijo en voz alta. De inmediato entendió lo que sucedía. Se supone que la empresa la cierran a las nueve y quince, el conserje va subiendo piso por piso y si no encuentra a nadie cierra todo y baja la luz. Y si lo analizaba bien se daba cuenta de que a lo mejor él conserje no se dio cuenta de sus cosas, sumando que Naruto y ella estaban en el baño, cualquier persona hubiese presumido que no había nadie – Oh por Dios!! – se escandalizó Hinata. Lo peor es que era viernes!! Y conociendo al conserje, ese en ese preciso momento debe de estar durmiendo.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa. Debía llegar a su casa, con su hija, no podía quedarse toda la noche ahí con Naruto, no sabría si su salud mental lo soportaría. Se dirigió a la puerta y la empezó a golpear fuerte y dar gritos de auxilio.

- AUXILIO!!! HAY ALGUIEN!!! – la ojiperla le daba fuertes golpes a la puerta, estaba desesperada, no quería ni debía quedarse ahí. El rubio al ver sus acciones, también se puso un poco nervioso y empezó a caminar de aquí para allá, pensando en que podría hacer. Buscó su celular en su bolsillo.

- _Mierda! No tiene batería_ – se recriminó a sí mismo por ser tan irresponsable. Los gritos y los golpes de Hinata lo estaban poniendo más nervioso. De repente, como si Kami lo hubiese escuchado, Hinata dejó de gritar y de darle golpes a la puerta, en parte se sintió aliviado, pero todo cambió cuando escuchó pequeños sollozos provenientes de Hinata, eso le preocupó – Hinata, te encuentras bien?

- S-si – respondió ella tratando de controlar su llanto. De repente sintió unos brazos fuertes que la abrazaron a la altura de sus hombros de forma protectora – N-Naruto…

- Shhh – le dijo para que guardara silencio – no digas nada, sólo quedémonos así un momento - Hinata no podía decir que le desagradaba el contacto, más bien la hizo sentir mejor, hasta dejó de llorar – Ya te sientes mejor – le dijo al oído de la ojiperla, la cual sintió millones de maripositas en la boca del estómago y sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza de manera suave – Que bien – y alejándose de ella y sentándose en el piso le propuso – Te parece si nos sentamos aquí y tomamos un poco de agua – dijo de manera calmada.

- Hai – respondió la ojiperla mientras se sentaba y el rubio le daba una botella de agua que sacó de una pequeña nevera que había en la oficina. De ahí en adelante se pusieron a charlar para aliviar la tensión.

Hinata, realmente, nunca había tenido una plática decente con Naruto sin desmayarse o jugar de forma nerviosa con sus dedos. Pero esta vez, estaba ahí, en una oficina, sin luz, nada más tomando agua y sentía que era uno de los más bellos momentos de su vida, porque estaba hablando con él, con Naruto, y por primera vez en su vida no se desmayó, ni tartamudeó.

- _Al menos algo bueno resultó de este accidente_ – pensó mientras veía al rubio que hablaba y recordó al antiguo Naruto, y sonrió de la forma más dulce que pudo haber sonreído.

- Qué pasó? – preguntó el rubio al ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa adornando el rostro de la ojiperla.

- Nada – dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio se quedó hipnotizado por unos segundos viéndola sonreír. Es que su sonrisa era tan bella, tan sincera, tan dulce. Pero, como lo sabemos todos, Naruto es un descuidado, y no se acordó que estaba a punto de tomar un trago de agua. La consecuencia: mojarse toda la camisa con el líquido.

- Rayos! – dijo en voz alta tratando de secar un poco la camiseta con sus manos – Ahora tendré que quitármela! – se lamentó en voz alta. Hinata al escuchar esta declaración casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando. Poco a poco el rubio se deshizo de la corbata. Hinata estaba espectante. Empezó a desabotonar cada botón de su camisa blanca. Hinata estaba a punto de un sangrado nasal por ver la bronceada piel del rubio. Naruto terminó de desabotonarla y se la quitó completamente, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos y su deseable abdomen. Hinata estaba que no podía con su alma, estar ahí frente al rubio sin camisa, en una oficina sin luz y encerrados, era toda una tentación. Su mente vagaba por mil y un pensamientos pervertidos, inevitablemente su rostro se puso totalmente rojo – Hinata… Te encuentras bien? – dijo el rubio al ver a la ojiperla tan roja como un tomate mirándolo – Tienes fiebre? – dijo mientras se acercó más a ella y puso su mano en su frente.

- Y-yo… yo… - A Hinata no le salían las palabras así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – tengo que ir al baño – y se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia esa habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cuando estuvo en soledad, se apoyó del lavamanos, estaba nerviosa, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho – Es que acaso no se da cuenta del efecto que causa en mi? – (N/A: pa mi k lo hizo a propósito!!) – _Tranquila Hinata tranquila_ – se repetía la ojiperla en su mente – _No te lo imagines desnudo lleno de chocolate atado a tu cama awwwww!! Es que es tan sexy… NO! Hinata autocontrol autocontrol!_ Necesito un poco de agua – se dirigió al lavamanos y mojó su rostro – Uff!! Hasta me dio calor – la ojiperla llevaba puesta una falda arriba de la rodilla, una camisa de tiros blanca y una chaqueta encima de la camisa. Se retiró la chaqueta y se dispuso a salir del baño. Y ahí estaba él, sin camisa sentado en el suelo.

- Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó como si nada.

- Etto… Hai – respondió Hinata usando todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, sentándose de nuevo al lado del rubio, tomándose el agua que le quedaba. Se la tomó tan rápidamente que un poco se le escurrió por el labio, ella no le dio importancia, pero Naruto se fijó atentamente. El agua bajó de su rostro hacia su cuello, recorriéndolo, bajando por su pecho, perdiéndose en su blusa. El rubio tragó fuerte, y una parte de su anatomía, para desgracia del rubio, empezó a despertarse.

- _Mierda! No, aquí no, ahora no!_ – pensaba el ojiazul – _Kami-sama deseo demasiado a Hinata… Pensamientos impuros fuera!!! Naruto no te imagines siendo esa gota, aquí no!_ – se repetía el rubio mientras su anatomía le recordaba que tenía ciertas necesidades como hombre.

- Naruto… Te sientes bien? – preguntó Hinata de forma inocente al rubio que estaba luchando contra su propio cuerpo.

- S-si – logró decir Naruto a duras penas – _Mierda! N-no puedo más!_ – pensó el rubio, sabía lo que iba a hacer, realmente lo quería hacer, aunque fuese una sola vez más – Hinata – llamó el rubio a la ojiperla.

- Dime – respondió ella fijando su mirada en él.

- Perdóname.

- Por… - no pudo formular la pregunta, porque de inmediato, los labios del rubio se apoderaron de los de ella, la ojiperla quedó en shock, de verdad no se esperaba ese beso, aunque lo deseaba demasiado. Antes de poder responder el rubio se separó de ella.

- Discúlpame de verdad – empezó a decir el ojiazul de manera enérgica – Yo… Pues… Etto… Perdona!!! – Hinata estaba como ida, su mirada seguía hacia la nada.

- _Una disculpa… ME ESTA PIDIENDO UNA DISCULPA!! ME BESA Y SE DISCULPA!!!! AHORA SI!!! AUTOCONTROL UN CARAJO!!!!_ – Y así Hinata aplicó lo comúnmente llamado "mandar las cosas a la mierda".

- Y-yo Hinata no te enojes – pedía el rubio, aunque no tenía ninguna expresión, el pensaba que ella podía estar enojada.

- Naruto – Hinata lo llamó con la voz más sensual que le salió, haciendo que al rubio se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

- Dime Hinata – dijo alzando la mirada encontrándose el rostro de Hinata muy cerca.

- No te disculpes – dijo poniéndole una mano en el rostro – porque entonces tendré que hacerlo yo - y sin dejar que el rubio emitiera palabra alguna, se atrevió, lo besó. Empezó a probar sus labios de manera suave, torturando al rubio, quien empezó a responder al instante. El beso poco a poco se fue intensificando, comenzando una lucha de lenguas, las cuales exploraban saboreaban por completo la cavidad bucal del otro. Naruto pasó de la boca al cuello, dando húmedos besos, pasando su lengua, saboreando cada centímetro. Hinata emitía leves gemidos, los cuales inspiraban al rubio a continuar.

Y se volvieron a besar, cada beso venía cargado de pasión contenida, de todo aquello que habían soportado. Naruto alzó a Hinata, y ésta enredó sus piernas en las caderas del ojiazul para no caer, lo cual hizo k la intimidad del rubio rozara con el muslo de la ojiperla, robándole un gruñido. Entonces el rubio sentó a la ojiperla en el escritorio, tirando todo lo que había sobre éste al suelo.

Él siguió besando su cuello desesperadamente, devorándolo con cada caricia de sus labios, trazando caminos húmedos con su lengua, degustando cada milímetro, mientras Hinata enredaba sus dedos en el rubio cabello de su amante y se arqueaba para darle más acceso. Poco a poco empezó a descender y a bajar los tiros de la camisa blanca, que ya estorbaba. Bajó de su cuello y empezó a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos, Hinata, ante las acciones del rubio solo gemía y se aferraba más a éste.

- N-Naruto – intentó decir la Hyuuga – b-basta, n-no deb-debemos – el rubio alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la perlada de ella, dándose cuenta de su mirada llena de pasión, sus labios hinchados por los besos dados y su cabello desordenado.

- Hinata – empezó mirándola a los ojos – sólo déjate llevar – y sin más empezó a besar de nuevo sus labios, pero esta vez más suavemente, para tranquilizar a la ojiperla, para hacerle entender que él no le haría daño. Cuando Hinata empezó a responder con más pasión el rubio se dio cuenta de que ella había tomado la decisión.

Suavemente empezó a deshacerse de la camisa de la chica la cual terminó en el suelo de la oficina. Así Naruto empezó de nuevo su labor con el cuello de la ojiperla, mientras ella delineaba con sus manos cada músculo del torso del rubio. Poco a poco una de las traviesas manos del Uzumaki, empezó a masajear uno de los senos por encima de la tela del sujetador blanco de encajes de la Hyuuga, robándole gemidos de placer, irregularizando más su respiración, la otra mano del rubio se situaba en el muslo de la Hyuuga, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, llegando debajo de esa falda que lo enloquecía.

Hinata tampoco dejaba sus manos muy quietas, ella recorría cada centrímetro de la piel descubierta del rubio con sus manos, además, empezó a brindarle placer al rubio al empezar a besar su pecho con devoción, pasando por sus hombros, abrazándose a su espalda, pegándose más a él. Poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando, encontrándose con el estorbo llamado pantalón, empezó a desabotonarlo de manera rápida.

Naruto ayudó a Hinata en su cometido y se deshizo del pantalón, tirándolo al suelo. Hinata se separó un momento del rubio, sólo para admirarlo, admirar sus fuertes piernas, acariciar su espalda, tocar suavemente su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, y apretarlos delicadamente. Vaya que el rubio era fuerte en todo sentido, fuerte y sexy.

- Eres tan… varonil – dijo ella en el oído del rubio para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja, robándole un gruñido de placer al rubio, siguió bajando por cuello dando húmedos besos que dejaban sin aliento al ojiazul, que no resistiendo más, buscó sus labios y la besó con deseo, casi fundiéndose con ella, Naruto era prisionero de una lujuria incontrolable empezó de nuevo su cometido y volvió a besar su cuello pero esta vez dando ligeros mordiscos, succionando, besando, lamiendo cada espacio, hasta que llegó de nuevo a la barrera comúnmente llamad "sujetador". Sin dudarlo dos veces se deshizo de esa prenda que le era un estorbo, dejando al aire libre, dos hermosos montículos que cualquier hombre desearía.

Con una de sus manos empezó a darle ligeros masajes de manera circular a uno de los pechos de la ojiperla, excitándola más, mientras que su boca se ocupa del otro pecho succionándolo, como si de un bebé de pecho se tratase. La mano que tenía libre, y que anteriormente se encontraba en sus muslos, fue abriéndose paso entre la falda, hasta llegar a la zona más delicada de una mujer, empezó a acariciar esa zona por encima de la braga.

- N-Naruto – decía Hinata entre gemidos, notablemente excitada – b-basta… Hazme t-tuya – rogaba, es que el rubio ya la estaba torturando demasiado.

- Solo un poco más – dijo el rubio, seguidamente se deshizo de la falda de Hinata para dejarla únicamente en bragas, siguió besando unos segundos más sus pechos, para después seguir bajando, propinándole caricias torturantes al abdomen de Hinata, quien sentía que desfallecía de tanto placer. El rubio marcó con sus besos cada rincón la piel descubierta de la Hyuuga, sin contenerse, hasta que llegó a la intimidad de ésta, aún protegida por las bragas. Sin titubeos se deshizo de esa prenda, para dejarla como Dios la trajo al mundo, se detuvo un momento para admirarla.

- Perfecta – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Hinata lo escuchase, ella por simple pudor intentó taparse, pero el rubio se lo impidió – No lo hagas, no me prives de ver tan sublime obra de arte hecha mujer – A Naruto de repente lo abordó un sentimiento como si ya hubiese vivido eso anteriormente pero no le dio importancia. Bajó de nuevo hacia la intimidad de Hinata, dispuesto a brindarle un placer inimaginable, separó delicadamente las piernas de ésta y delicadamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en su parte sensible.

Hinata no pudo callar un prominente grito de placer que vino junto con una gran oleada de nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo. El rubio introducía y sacaba su dedo, provocando que la ojiperla gimiera cada vez más alto. De un momento a otro, acercó su lengua a la intimidad de la chica, empezando una experiencia inolvidable para ambos. Hinata sentía que explotaría de tanto placer, de pronto, como una gran sacudida, vio venir el primer orgasmo. Sentía que flotaba, se sentía desfallecer, Naruto al darse cuenta que cumplió con su objetivo se sintió satisfecho. Empezó a subir de nuevo hacia la boca de la mujer y la besó de nuevo con necesidad.

- Ahora, ya estás lista – sentenció el rubio mientras el mismo se deshacía de los bóxers negros.

Delicadamente separó las piernas de Hinata, para distraer la atención de la Hyuuga, besó sus labios, un beso lento que se convirtió en uno apasionado, y mientras la besaba la penetró. El beso ahogó un gemido proveniente Hinata.

- Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto preocupado por el estado de la ojiperla, ella se limitó a asentir mientras esperaba unos momentos para acostumbrarse a la intromisión del miembro de Naruto en su intimidad. Pocos segundos después movió un poco sus caderas para indicarle al rubio que ya estabas lista.

El rubio empezó dando lentas embestidas, robándose el aliento de los dos, torturándolos. Poco a poco empezó a aumentar la rapidez de las embestidas, provocando que una perlada capa de sudor cubriese el cuerpo de los dos amantes, mientras las embestidas se volvían más frenéticas, el rubio besaba y tocaba a la ojiperla. Ésta enredó sus piernas en las caderas del ojiazul, para poder hacer las embestidas más rápidas y profundas.

- Eres tan cálida, tan estrecha – dijo Naruto mientras daba un gruñido expresando puro placer. Los dos sentían que estaban en el clímax, en la cúspide del placer.

Unos segundos después, los dos alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo, sintiendo que volaban, así el rubio derramó todo su escencia dentro de ella. Delicadamente, salió de ella y la depositó delicadamente al lado suyo en el escritorio abrazándola, y antes de que la ojiperla cayera en los brazos de Morfeo le dio un último y tierno beso en los labios, sellando su unión. La contempló unos momentos mientras dormía.

Después de la noche tan desenfrenada que habían tenido, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que su vida sin ella no tenia sentido, de que sin el néctar de sus labios no podía vivir, mientras un apacible viento se colaba por la ventana de la oficina, el susurro las palabras que ahora tenían significado en su vida.

- Te amo - le dijo el rubio a la ojiperla quien yacía dormida en sus brazos. Segundos después, el también fue conducido al mundo de los sueños en brazos de Morfeo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qué tal?

Ufff!!! No saben cuanto me costó este lemon!!! Es mi primer lemon espero que haya sido de su agrado :S…

Gomen por haberme tardado tanto… En primera instancia pensé subir el cap el 4 de septiembre (Mi cumpleaños) pero por cuestiones de ocupaciones y un viaje rápido no pude.

Awwwww!!! Ya tengo 15 años!!! Soy toda una señorita :D!!!!

Pero… No todo es bueno… tengo una mala noticia… mi querida madre desnaturalizada, ha ido a buscar el boletín y ha dicho que he bajado las notas en inglés… Asi que me ha castigado… Me ha dicho que cuando ella se acueste me llamará para que apague mi amado computador… No podré quedarme en la compu toda la noche, sin contar que le ira con el chisme a mi papa… Me las voy a ver negras… Pero tratare de seguir con mi fic contra viento y marea!!! Porque mi llama de la juventud ARDEEE!!! YOSH!!!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Me inspiran a continuar!!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Deni-chan (Okasan)  Arigato!!! Sin ti creo k seguiria en mi blokeo!!!!! Te kieroooooo!!

Mafe-chan  sin tus ideas pervertidas que me corrompen no podría escribir un lemon decente xD

Myri-chan (Tia)  Awwwww!!! Sin tu animo estaría con una nube gris sobre mi cabecita.

Dahia-sempai  Sin tus historias que me inspiran, no me hubiese animado a escribir 

Didi-chan (didiluna)  sin tu regaño recientemente no me abría puesto las pilas xDDD

Gracias profundamente a todos los que leen y comentan y a los que no comentan no sean malitos!! Con los reviwes me inspiro más!!!

Será que me merezco un review?? (ojos de cachorrito)

Emuma-chan!! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

LO SÉ… LO SÉ… no tengo perdón de Jasshin-sama TT_TT… se que los he hecho esperar… GOMENASAI!!! Pero es que el colegio me trae desquiciada, psicópata… Estoy a punto de tirarme del techo de mi casa… En fin… lo importante es que ya estoy aquí no?... Pues… gracia gracias gracias por los reviews!!! X3 señoritos pervertidos xDDDDDDDDDDDDD dioss como les gusta un lemon!! Gracias por sus palabras de felicitaciones y prometo que no abandonaré este fic!!!! (pose heroica de Lee) YOSHHHH!!! COMO MI LLAMA ARDEEEEE AQUÍ LOS DEJO CON LO DE SIEMPRE!

Disclaimer: AUNQUE MI LLAMA ARDEEEEE…. Naruto no es mio TT_TT… y no se lo he robado a Kishimoto-sama pork Emuma-chan es una buena chica :D

**CAP 14. ¡QUÉ DESASTROZO!**

Los rayos del sol le pegaban de lleno en su rostro, molestándola, no dejándola seguir durmiendo. Poco a poco se empezó a despertar y estuvo consciente de que estaba durmiendo en una superficie dura, obviamente no estaba en su cama. Empezó a rememorar lo último que había hecho el día anterior, para averiguar dónde había pasado la noche.

- _A ver _– pensó aún con los ojos cerrados un poco adormilada, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy cansada – _Trabajé hasta tarde, después escuché un ruido extraño en la oficina de Naruto y vine a revisar, encontré a Naruto desmayado y después que despertó nos pusimos a hablar y entonces…_ - de inmediato recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior o, mejor dicho, la noche anterior, poco a poco empezó a abrir sus aperlados ojos, y se fue acostumbrando a la ya iluminada oficina, cuando por fin se acostumbró a la luz del sol, pudo apreciar la visión más hermosa de su vida. El rubio, ahí, abrazándola contra su pecho, ahora entendió por qué no tenía frío, pero lo que más la maravilló fue verlo ahí, durmiendo apaciblemente, respirando de manera tranquila con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro – Me pregunto qué estarás soñando, MI Naruto – dijo esto al tiempo que quitaba unos cuantos cabellos de su frente, para luego acariciarle el rostro.

De repente, el rubio empezó a hablar en sueños, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Hinata, ya que en su intento de hablar, lo único que emitía eran balbuceos in entendibles.

- Hinata – logró pronunciar, cosa que puso alerta a la ojiperla a cualquier cosa que pudiese decir el rubio – eres…. Tan…. Hermosa…. – Hinata no cabía en su felicidad, Naruto soñaba con ella, y le decía que era hermosa, sin contar que habían hecho el amor allí, en su oficina, en su escritorio, sin que él estuviese ebrio. Todo en su cabeza era felicidad, hasta que su conciencia le hizo ver algo. "Recuerda, él podría volver a lastimarte". De inmediato desechó esos pensamientos, él no, Naruto no, el le había demostrado que la quería, que la amaba, y estaba segura que nunca la lastimaría.

Estuvo unos minutos ahí, viéndolo dormir, era una visión tan hermosa, tanto tiempo soñó con verlo así, junto a ella, obvio que no en un escritorio, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo más importante era que al fin habían podido sincerarse el uno con el otro, y entregarse por completo, sin restricciones, sin pensar en lo demás.

De repente, como un rayo de lucidez, le vino su pequeña hija a la mente.

- _Oh no! Seguro ella y Ten-ten deben estar preocupadas_ – pensó nerviosamente la ojiperla. En contra de su propia voluntad, poco a poco se fue separando del cuerpo dormido del rubio, tratando de no despertarlo. Al estar ya de pie, empezó a buscar su ropa, toda desparramada por el suelo de la oficina. Poco a poco empezó a vestirse, y cuando ya estaba prácticamente lista, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron a nivel de la cintura.

- Piensas huir de mi? – le preguntó el rubio al oído de una manera tan provocativa que a la ojiperla se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

- No Naruto – dijo volteándose y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios – es sólo que necesito llegar a mi casa, mi hija me está esperando – dijo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, al ver la mirada tan tierna y compresiva que le dedicaba Naruto, SU Naruto.

- Entiendo – dijo el rubio. Aún no podía creer que había pasado la noche con ella, su Diosa – que te parece si yo te llevo a tu casa… Debes de estar cansada por lo de… bueno tu sabes… quiero decir anoche… bueno – decía el rubio con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro. Esto a Hinata le causaba mucha gracia, por momentos, el inocente rubio de años atrás salía a flote.

- De acuerdo – dijo la ojiperla con una dulce sonrisa - ¿Por qué con ella se sentía indefenso? ¿Por qué le daba vergüenza pronunciar palabras o frases que podía decir con cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué volvía a ser el mismo torpe hiperactivo de antes? ¿Por qué se sentía desarmado cada vez que le sonreía? Simplemente porque la amaba, amaba cada una de sus facetas, cada una de sus actitudes, era simplemente su chica perfecta.

- Ok! – dijo en un tono animado. Unos minutos después, ya el rubio estaba vestido - Ahora… Cómo saldremos de aquí dattebayo? – preguntó en tono interesado e inocente.

- Pues – empezó a pensar la ojiperla – Supongo que el conserje debe venir a dar una vuelta de revisión, sólo nos queda gritar – dijo dando un lastimero suspiro.

En las afueras de la Corp. Uzumaki, una limosina negra se estacionaba, de la cual bajaba un hombre mayor con largos cabellos grises debido a la edad, pero con presencia y porte digno de todo un señor.

- Señor Jiraiya – interrumpió su chofer – lo espero aquí abajo.

- De acuerdo Alfred – respondió el peligris con una sonrisa de confianza (n/a: por qué en los fics la mayoria de los mayordomos, choferes, etc se llaman alfred ¬¬… misterio de la ciencia)

El peligris emprendió su pequeña travesía hasta llegar a la entrada, donde pudo observar al viejo conserje de tez blanca y aspecto de abuelo consentidor dormido.

- Aunque pasen los años, hay cosas que nunca cambian eh? – murmuró con una gran sonrisa – Hey! Hey! Takashi despierta viejo holgazán! Con que durmiendo en horas de trabajo eh? – reprochó aparentemente molesto el peligris al conserje.

- Oh! Jiraiya-sama disculpe usted es que bueno… justo me acababa de quedar dormido y… etto – balbuceaba el empleado nervioso. De repente el peligris soltó una risotada.

- Quita esa cara! – dijo amenizando el ambiente – tan feo estoy que te he quitado el sueño! Y dime Takashi! Cómo está la familia?

- Pues bien Jiraiya-sama, la llegada de mi primera nieta nos tiene corriendo.

- Pues que envidia te tengo – al ver que el empleado lo miraba confundido dijo – Ya tu familia está creciendo, en cambio mi estúpido nieto no parece querer estar estable – dijo mientras suspiraba – se la pasa de mujer en mujer como si el mundo se acabara mañana.

El empleado sólo se limitó a dar una risotada y dijo

- Jiraiya-sama recuerde que así era usted a su edad. Además estoy seguro de que pronto encontrará a aquella que lo haga sentar cabeza, yo que se lo digo – Jiraiya lo empezó a observar de manera sospechosa.

- Hay algo que tu sabes pero que yo no cierto? – al no poder leer nada en su lenguaje gestual dijo – Quién es? Es linda? Si es modelo está descartada

- Pues, no le puedo decir mucho sobre ella, sólo que es una chica muy agradable y que todo los días me trae algún bocadillo.

- Hace cuanto que llegó?

- Pues… Más o menos un mes, es la secretaria del joven Naruto.

- Wow! Es un record! Una secretaria nunca le ha durado más de una semana. Bueno en fin, he venido a buscar unas cosas en la oficina de mi nieto, será que me puedes abrir.

- Con gusto Jiraiya-sama – y se dispusieron a entrar e ir directamente hacia donde solicitaba el peligris.

Mientras subía el ascensor, estuvieron platicando más a cerca de la agradable secretaria del rubio. Por como la describía Takashi, era una chica tierna, sensible y muy fácil de tratar. Pero lo que más lo dejó sorprendido fue su nombre y apellido: Hinata Hyuuga. La primogénita que de un momento a otro desapareció.

Esta noticia fue un gran chisme entre los empresarios de más alta posición durante largas semanas, pero el inmutable Hiashi Hyuuga, nunca comentó nada, siempre tan indiferente frío. Ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Llegaron al piso y lo primero que escucharon fueron ¿Golpes a la puerta de la oficina de su nieto?

- Oye Takashi – dijo Jiraiya un poco intrigado – y esos ruidos?

- Que raro – dice el empleado – yo me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie en el piso – los dos, se dirigieron al origen de estos ruidos. El señor Takashi sacó el juego de llaves y buscaba la correspondiente a esa oficina.

_- Tengo el presentimiento de que lo que encuentre aquí va a ser muy provechoso_ – pensaba el peligris con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, teniendo más de cien pensamientos impuros.

Al abrir la puerta, y encontrarse con el rubio y la ojiperla adentro de la oficina, el conserje no pudo evitar expresar un gran gesto de sorpresa, poniendo su boca en forma de "o" , mientras que la sonrisa de Jiraiya se ensanchaba mucho más, y su mente "inocente" procesaba 126345 p.p.p.s (pensamientos pervertidos por segundo).

- Vaya, vaya – empezó el peligris aún con su GRAN sonrisa – pero que tenemos aquí – dijo entrando a la oficina – Veo que por esta oficina pasó un terremoto – expresó en voz alta. Y es que después de la noche tan "movidita" todos los objetos que se encontraban en el escritorio estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos hasta rotos. El estante donde se encontraba el trofeo de dejó K.O al rubio seguía desprendido, en fin, la oficina era un toral desastre.

La ojiperla no pudo esconder un escandaloso sonrojo que cubrió todo su rostro, mientras que el rubio sentía que un leve dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a aparecer.

- Tomaré nota para mi próximo libro – expresó con emoción Jiraiya como si de un niño con juguete nuevo se tratase.

- TÚ GRANDÍSIMO PERVERTIDO! – explotó el rubio, no soportaba que el peligris se metiera en su vida privada y menos que se burlara de ella.

Jiraiya ignoró olímpicamente a su torpe nieto y se puso al frente de la ojiperla.

- Un gusto Uzumaki Jiraiya para servirte – dijo con gran simpatía, mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiperla y la estrechaba muy animado – Tu eres… - obviamente sabía quien era, pero no quería intimidar a la chica.

- Hi- Hinata Hyuuga – dijo al fin un poco sorprendida, a ese hombre mayor lo había visto antes, y recordó que se había identificado como el abuelo de Naruto – Un gusto conocerlo – dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todo, el hombre tenía un aire divertido.

- A pesar de tener un nieto tan torpe, veo que tiene buenos gustos – dijo con un tono juguetón que hizo que la ojiperla se sonrojara de golpe a lo que el hombre rió – Tranquila Hinata! No te avergüences, tan sólo avísame si el imbécil de mi nieto te hace algo, porque le daré una buena reprimenda – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- H-Hai – respondió la Hyuuga un poco apenada.

- Vámonos Hina, o este viejo seguirá diciendo estupideces – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiperla, a la cual sólo le dio el tiempo de recoger sus cosas, para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

- Esta juventud de ahora – dijo el peligris con un gran suspiro mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

- _Yo la mataré, juro que la mataré!! Ahhh!! Es que Hinata me va a escuchar! _– pensaba cierta castaña caminando en círculos en la sala del departamento.

- Ten-ten oneechan, Hiromi-chan se pregunta por qué estás así – decía la pequeña viendo a la mayor caminar y caminar siempre del mismo modo – Ten-ten oneechan!! TEN-TEN ONEECHAN!!!!!

- QUEEE??!! – grito la de chonguitos con desesperación.

- Nada – dijo la pequeña intimidada por el gran grito de la morena.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar ruidos en la entrada, segundos después una ojiperla entró por la puerta y al cerrarla se recostó en ella con los ojos cerrados, suspiró una, dos, tres veces, mientras recordaba los bellos momentos vividos tan sólo segundos atrás.

FLASHBACK

Después de que lograron de salir de las instalaciones de la empresa, el rubio se dirigió prácticamente corriendo con la ojiperla a su auto. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, la ojiperla soltó una pequeña risa, seguida por el rubio.

- Hubieses visto tu cara Naruto-kun – dijo la ojiperla mientras se reía.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – preguntó el rubio parando de reír, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Eh? Pues, Naruto-kun – repitió de nuevo con su cara sonrojada - ¿No te gusta que te diga a-así?

- N-no – dijo el rubio mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro – es sólo que… Hace demasiado tiempo que no me decías así Hinata-chan, mi Hina-chan – dijo el rubio acercándose y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Me pregunto – empezó a decir la ojiperla recargando su frente en la del rubio – si esto es un sueño. De ser así, no quisiera despertar nunca.

- Yo tampoco – declaró el rubio – y si acaso es un sueño, es **nuestro** sueño, sólo tuyo y mío – dijo mirando directamente a la ojiperla, para volver a unir sus labios en un tierno beso, cargado de amor, de cariño dulce y sincero.

Entonces el rubio posó una de sus manos en el cachete de la Hyuuga y se dio cuenta de que éste estaba húmedo, muy a su pesar se separó de ella y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

- ¿Por qué lloras mi Hina? ¿He hecho algo que no te ha gustado? – preguntó alarmado sosteniendo el rostro de su amada con sus manos para que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

- N-no es e-eso – dijo la ojiperla entre sollozos – es que estoy tan feliz. Tú estás aquí, a mi lado, al fin juntos. Yo pensé, q-que nunca te d-darías cuenta de que estaba ahí, siempre esperándote – entonces los brazos del rubio la rodearon.

- Yo siempre fui un ciego, y tú me abriste los ojos. Ahora es que me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve muerto, porque tú me has revivido con tus besos, me has enseñado que todo lo que creía estaba mal, y que de verdad se puede ser feliz. Yo soy el que debiese estar llorando de felicidad, porque una mujer como tu me ha estado esperando – dijo dándole su más tierna sonrisa y secándole las lágrimas con sus manos.

- Ahora, mejor te llevo a tu casa, o cederé al impulso de secuestrarte todo el día de hoy.

Todo el camino estuvo lleno de risas, aunque hablaran de cualquier cosa, para ellos era súper importante lo que el otro dijera. Así llegaron al edificio de la ojiperla. El rubio se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a la chica.

- Nee Hina-chan – dijo el rubio – no quiero que te vayas – dijo haciendo un puchero, haciendo reír a la ojiperla – Segura que no puedes quedarte conmigo – La ojiperla adoptó una pose pensativa.

- Es una oferta tentadora – dijo aún con su pose – pero tengo una hija que cuidar Naruto-kun – dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- Está bien – dijo el rubio – pero la próxima vez si que te secuestraré y no podrás negarte – dijo tomándola entre sus brazos – Y Hiromi-chan irá con nosotros.

- N-naruto-kun y-yo tengo algo que contarte sobre Hiromi-chan – la ojiperla estaba decidida a contarle que ella era su hija, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero era su derecho saber la verdad.

- Tranquila Hina-chan, aún tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me cuentes lo que quieras dattebayo! – dijo el rubio, en su interior, no quería aún enterarse de la aventura que, según él, habían sostenido Hinata y Minato en el pasado.

- D-de acuerdo – dijo la chica un poco desilusionada – entonces… Adiós – dijo volteándose y sacando las llaves del piso, pero unos brazos la detuvieron.

El rubio abrazándola a su cuerpo no la quería dejar ir.

- N-naruto-kun ¿Qué haces? – dijo la ojiperla sonrojada.

- Es que no quiero irme, quiero estar siempre contigo, quiero tenerte a mi lado – dijo volteando a la ojiperla – no ves que te necesito, no vez que te amo.

La ojiperla estaba a punto de un desmayo, tanto que había soñado esas palabras, tanto que lo había imaginado diciéndoselas, pero no era lo mismo que te las dijesen de frente. Sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban que su estómago tenía miles y miles de maripositas en el, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era besarlo. Y lo hizo.

Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó con todo su aliento, como si fuese el último beso que le daría en su vida.

- Yo también te amo – dijo en sus labios.

- Lo sé – dijo dándole otro fugaz beso en los labios – bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir. Seguro el viejo se aparecerá por mi apartamento pidiendo explicaciones.

- Suerte – dijo la ojiperla dando una pequeña risita. Y así lo vio partir. Sólo habían pasado pocos segundos y ya lo extrañaba. Extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, sus abrazos, sus besos, su sonrisa – Mejor entro antes de que vaya y persiga su auto.

END FLASHBACK

Estaba tan sumida en su mundo fantasioso que no se dio cuenta que Ten-ten le hablaba hasta que ésta la sacudió de tal forma que casi la hace caer.

- HINATA TE ESTOY HABLANDO! TIERRA LLAMANDO A HINATA! – repetía Ten-ten mientras sacudía a la Hyuuga.

- Ten-ten, me estabas hablando? – preguntó Hinata un poco desorientada por la actitud de su amiga.

- SI, he intentado mantener una conversación contigo, Hinata Hyuuga desde hace diez minutos, pero te la pasas suspirando y con una cara de IDIOTA!! – decía la castaña remarcando cada palabra.

- En serio?

- No, en broma! – ironizó la morena.

- Nee Okasan! ¿Qué te pasa? Hiromi-chan piensa que su Okasan está muy rara – decía la pequeña mientras veía a Hinata desde abajo.

- Hiromi, ¿Podrías ir a tu cuarto? – pidió de repente Ten-ten a la pequeña.

- Pero…

- AHORA – dijo Ten-ten con una actitud bipolar que espantaría a cualquiera.

- Hai Ten-ten oneesan – dijo la pequeña con la cabeza gacha dirigiéndose a su habitación. Después de que la pequeña desapareció del campo de visión de las dos chicas, la castaña sentó a la ojiperla en el sofá y se puso al frente de ella escrutándola minuciosamente con una penetrante mirada que puso a sudar a Hinata.

- Ahora sí, Hinata Hyuuga me vas a contar absolutamente todo, porque algo te pasó ¿cierto? – preguntó la castaña, comenzando así un pequeño interrogatorio.

- Etto… - empezó a balbucear la Hyuuga - ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso Ten-ten?

- Por dios Hinata!, tú eres como una bolsa Zipploc, eres demasiado transparente, fácilmente puedo ver lo que te pasa por la mente – empezó a explicar la morena – por ejemplo, en este momento estás pensando que no te gustó que te comparara con un bolsa Zipploc.

- Ten-ten, nunca puedo engañarte – se resignó Hinata con un gran suspiro.

- Aún no ha nacido el humano que sea capaz de engañarme – de repente lo pensó un poco – bueno, tal vez tu primo, pero el no cuenta como humano – terminó con una sonrisa a lo que Hinata rió un poco – Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de la humanidad de tu primo, así que cuéntamelo todo, pero sin detalles muy explícitos.

Así Hinata le fue contando a Ten-ten las cosas vividas el día anterior, lo romántico que fue, lo feliz que estaba y todas las sensaciones que el rubio provocaba en ella.

- Wow! De verdad fue en un escritorio? – preguntó la castaña, a lo que la ojiperla asintió – Y no les pareció un poco… ¿incómodo?

- Ten-ten! – dijo la ojiperla con un gran sonrojo.

- Sólo lo digo porque es un espacio reducido, sin contar que es duro – empezó a cavilar Ten-ten – pero supongo que en pleno acto no pensaron en eso – con esta frase la ojiperla estaba a punto de desmayo y con la cara rojísima. De repente, la castaña se acordó de algo primordial – Hinata, por favor dime que usaron condón – dijo de modo suplicante.

Sólo con la mención de esas seis letras la ojiperla se puso a hiperventilar, ya su sonrojo estaba al máximo, sentía que toda su cara ardía.

- Etto… pues… mmm… - empezó a decir la ojiperla – creo que… no.

- Que!? – dijo la morena en un tono medianamente alto – Hinata, por dios, si en la primera vez salió Hiromi y eso que el chico estaba borracho, no me imagino ahora que estaba sobrio! ¿Qué tendrás? ¿Mellizos? ¿Trillizos? – empezó a decir Ten-ten de manera acelerada.

- Ten-ten, calma, nada asegura que esté em-embarazada – decía Hinata más que tratando de convencer a la castaña, tratando de convencerse a ella misma, porque, de cierto modo, la morena tenía razón.

- ¿Qué es embarazada? – se escuchó una dulce voz infantil en la entrada de la sala.

Las dos mayores se quedaron sin palabras, Hinata estaba en estado vegetativo mientras que Ten-ten aún no se recuperaba del shock.

- No se s-supone que d-deberías estar en tu cuarto – dijo la morena recuperándose del enorme susto.

- Etto… es q-que Hiromi-chan está aburrida ttebayo! – dijo la pequeña con un puchero – además, Hiromi-chan quiere saber que es emborrizada.

- Es embarazada Hiromi-chan – dijo la ojiperla mientras se acercaba a su pequeña – y pues… es cuando… mmm… una mamá está esperando un bebé.

- Entonces – a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos – Hiromi-chan tendrá un hermanito!! Dattebayo!!! – gritó la pequeña emocionada mientras daba saltos alrededor de su mamá.

- N-No Hiromi-chan es-espera! – trataba de detener Hinata a la pequeña.

- Se lo contaré a Naoko-oneesan a Hanabi-oneechan y estoy segura que Jiji-kun también se alegrará como Hiromi-chan!

- Jiji…kun? – repitió interrogante Hinata.

- Hai, Jiji-kun al que Ten-ten oneechan le gu-… - pero la pequeña se vio interrumpida cuando la morena le tapó la boca con su mano para impedir que siguiera hablando.

- Pero que cosas dice esta niña – decía la morena mientras le tapaba la boca a la pequeña y reía de manera nerviosa. Ante la sorprendida mirada de la Hyuuga mayor, la castaña bajó a la pequeña, pero antes tuvo una pequeña y secreta conversación con ella – Te dije que no dijeras eso! – le reprochó la mayor a la ojiperla en un susurro.

- Pero… Jiji-kun no te gusta? – dijo la pequeña en aire inocente.

- Si… quiero decir no!... Es decir…. Rayos!

- Si a Ten-ten oneechan si le gusta Jiji-kun no debería ser malo que Hiromi-chan lo diga, total, es la verdad – dijo la pequeña ingenuamente.

- Etto… bueno…_Rayos Hiromi es demasiado astuta!_ No, no lo puedes decir!

- ¿Por qué? – dijo la pequeña con un puchero.

- Porque… pues porque…. _Piensa, piensa Ten-ten, justifica tus neuronas_ – pensaba la morena – porque es… un… secreto, sí, es un secreto.

- ¿Un secreto? – repitió Hiromi, a lo que la morena asintió – entre ¿tu y yo? – volvió a asentir – Sugoi dattebayo! Hiromi-chan está feliz!! – dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces, podrías ir a tu cuarto a jugar mientras yo hablo con tu mamá

- HAI! – y así como vino, así se fue la pequeña muy feliz a su cuarto.

Ten-ten sintió que de nuevo podía recuperar el aliento, pero una extraña presencia sintió en su espalda, cuando se volteó encontró a Hinata mirándola de una manera un poco extraña, como queriendo descubrir lo que ella ocultaba.

- ¿Quién es Jiji-kun? – dijo de manera curiosa la Hyuuga.

- Larga historia, la cual te tengo que contar – comenzó la morena.

FLASHBACK

- Así que esta es la pequeña Hiromi – dijo Naoko de forma dulce a la niña – un gusto, yo me llamo Naoko – y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Hiromi-chan piensa que Naoko-oneesan es muy linda dattebayo! – dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

- Arigato Hiromi-chan.

- Bueno – inbterrumpió el momento Ten-ten – Hiromi-chan, debes prometerme que te portaras bien, nada de husmear ni perderte de mi vista ni de la vista de Naoko ¿De acuerdo?

- Hai Ten-ten oneechan! Hiromi-chan promete ser una chica buena – dijo la niña muy enérgica.

- Ok! Yo tengo que ir a guardar una ropa que está limpia, quédate aquí – y justo cuando iba a ir a hacer lo que le habían encomendado, escuchó voces que se acercaban desde la puerta de la cocina, minutos después, entraron Hanabi y Kiba hablando animadamente por la puerta trasera.

- Vaya, vaya – murmuró Ten-ten en voz baja, de modo que sólo la escuchó Naoko quien soltó una pequeña risita de cómplice.

- ¡Kiba-oniisan! – Gritó la pequeña corriendo a los brazos del mayor, quien quedó más que sorprendido al darse cuenta de la presencia de la niña. Y ni que decir sobre Hanabi quien inspeccionaba curiosa a la niña de arriba abajo.

- Hiromi-chan – dijo Kiba sorprendido por la presencia de la niña - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Y-Yo la traje – dijo Ten-ten mientras iba al lado de los recién llegados - ¡_Mierda! Me había olvidado de Kiba por completo._

- Kiba-san, usted entonces debe de conocer al novio de Ten-ten – dijo Naoko.

- ¿Ten-ten? ¿Novio? – repetía Kiba muy confundido.

- Si – dijo Naoko como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – Hiromi-chan es hija del novio de Ten-ten.

Kiba de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la morena, la cual tenía un rostro digno de fotografía, del cual Kiba se hubiese carcajeado sino estuviese tan confundido ¿Hiromi hija del novio de Ten-ten?

- ¡Ten-ten! ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó Hanabi.

- Yo… bueno… yo – tartamudeaba la castaña – _Y ahora ¿Qué carajo hago? Kami-sama ¿me podrías dar una manito?_ – pensaba Ten-ten, ya no había cómo salirse del problemón en el que se había metido.

- Si, conozco al novio de Ten-ten. Y aún no entiendo cómo pudo fijarse en alguien tan poco femenina – dijo Kiba pasando al lado de una impresionada Ten-ten, y le susurro – Más te vale contarme lo que pasa, te he salvado el pellejo.

Ten-ten aún estaba perpleja, estaba tan sorprendida que hasta pasó por alto la insinuación de Kiba sobre su poca feminidad.

- Gracias – susurró por lo bajo – pero no te salvas de un buen golpe – dijo dándole un zape en la cabeza al castaño – A quién llamas poco femenina ¡IDIOTA!

- Ten-ten – la llamó Hanabi mientras se acercaba a Kiba – no le des tan duro – dijo sobándole la cabeza al Inuzuka como si de un can se tratase, el cual no rechazaba el placentero contacto, más bien lo disfrutaba – no vez que puedes matar las tres neuronas que le quedan – dijo la Hyuuga en tono bromista.

- ¡Hey! No me defiendas tanto – se quejó el moreno, haciendo que los presentes estallaran en carcajadas mientras él hacía un puchero.

- ¿Qué es neurona? – preguntó la pequeña Hiromi con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza, no entendiendo la plática de los adultos.

- Que te parece si te explico mientras comemos un helado – dijo la Hyuuga a lo que la pequeña respondió con un gran asentimiento de cabeza – Hiromi-chan tiene mucha energía… Sus rasgos me hacen acordarme mucho de una persona – dijo mientras si rostro adquiría un aire melancólico – dime Hiromi, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

- Pues mi Okasan se llama Hi-…

- Hikari! – dijo de inmediato Ten-ten – se llama Hikari…_Uff! Eso estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca_ – miró hacia la dirección de Kiba, el cual veía todo con gran confusión – _Al parecer le tendré que explicar todo a él_ – soltó un suspiro – _ni modo, aunque sea no me desmintió…_Hiromi-chan que te parece si me acompañas a poner esta ropa en su lugar – y salió de ese lugar con la pequeña siguiéndola.

- Hiromi-chan – dijo llamando la atención de la niña – debes prometerme no decirle a nadie el nombre de tu mamá.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo prométemelo ¿si?

- Está bien Ten-ten oneechan – dijo la niña con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Ok! Entonces ayúdame a ordenar esta ropa – dijo ya más tranquila – la primera habitación es la de… Neji-baka – dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta con expresión ceñuda.

- ¿Neji-baka? – repitió Hiromi con curiosidad.

- Si… No toques nada sin permiso – advirtió la castaña a la pequeña, quien empezaba a mirar todo con curiosidad.

Ahora que Ten-ten lo pensaba, era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación, la cual tenía las paredes pintadas de un color beige dándole un aire elegante al ambiente, también tenía muebles de caoba y cortinas de color caqui y algunos marcos con fotos.

Inmediatamente Hiromi, picada por la curiosidad se fue hacia uno de los marcos y lo atrajo para verlo, era la foto de una familia, un hombre mayor de porte serio, una mujer que aparentaba su misma edad con una mirada y una sonrisa dulce y un niño de unos seis años con el cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos aperlados con una pequeña sonrisa infantil que lo hacía ver muy tierno.

- Ten-ten oneechan, ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó la pequeña a la mayor.

- A ver – dijo tomando el marco, al ver la foto, pudo identificar fácilmente a su amargo jefe – _Vaya, por lo menos una vez en su vida fue tierno_ – dijo viendo con una sonrisa la foto – Bueno Hiromi-chan, él – dijo señalando al niño – es mi jefe y dueño de esta habitación y ellos, supongo que son sus padres.

- Ya veo – dijo la niña entendiendo – entones, Hiromi-chan puede jugar con… etto…

- Neji, se llama Neji – dijo la castaña – y no, no puedes jugar con él.

- ¿Por qué? Hiromi-chan quiere jugar con Jiji-kun! – reclamó la niña.

- ¿Jiji-kun? – al repetirlo, inmediatamente se echó a reír, ese apodo le quedaría bien si tuviese seis años como en la foto, pero la morena estaba casi segura que si la niña le dijese así al Neji actual, éste la fulminaría con la mirada, definitivamente ese apodo no iba con Neji – A ver… - dijo calmando su risa – no puedes jugar con Jiji-kun – al repetir el sobrenombre casi se ríe de nuevo pero tosió para disimular – porque el ya está… un poco mayor.

- ¿Es un abuelito? – preguntó la niña en voz inocente.

- No, digamos que es un poco mayor que tú – y así terminó su explicación volviendo a acomodar el marco a su lugar y volviendo a su trabajo con la ropa.

- Nee Ten-ten oneechan – interrumpió de nuevo Hiromi.

- Dime Hiromi – respondió Ten-ten aún acomodando la ropa.

- Ese ruido viene del baño ¿verdad? ¿Jiji-kun lo está usando? – al decir eso la castaña se percató de que un pequeño ruido venía de la puerta del baño.

- Si, sería lo más lógico – dijo sin quitar su atención de la ropa.

- Hiromi-chan quiere conocer a Jiji-kun – dijo yendo directo hacia la puerta del baño sin que la castaña se diese cuenta.

- Después Hiromi – cuando vio que no obtuvo respuesta de la pequeña volteó hacia donde ella se debería encontrar. El pánico la invadió cuando divisó a Hiromi entrando al baño.

Todo lo demás lo vio pasar en cámara lenta. Ella corriendo hacia la niña gritando "¡NO HIROMI!", mientras la pequeña entraba al baño. Ella enredándose con algo que había en el piso para caer hacia delante y quedar justo al frente de un Neji con todas las gamas del color rojo en el rostro ¿Por qué? Porque estaba ¡desnudo! Con su fuerte pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas al aire, y por lo que podía observar era un hombre muy …. Como decirlo… viril.

Ten-ten de verdad tuvo que haber hecho algo demasiado malévolo e imperdonable en su vida pasada para que le estuviesen pasando factura en ésta. ¡¿Por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que sucederle algo así a ella?! Y como la fresa que adorna el pastel, terminó Hiromi con una frase espectacular.

- Ten-ten oneechan ¿Qué es eso que le cuelga a Jiji-kun?

¿Por qué cuando tenemos momentos tan vergonzosos en nuestras vidas la tierra no nos traga? ¿ O por qué no tenemos el poder de la chica de los 4 fantásticos y nos hacemos invisibles? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no tenemos el poder para devolver el tiempo? Conclusión: Dios es muy injusto.

Ten-ten no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente agarró a Hiromi y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y se metió junto con la niña en la primera habitación que encontró. Tras cerrar la puerta dio un hondo suspiros. Con esa imagen en su mente, no podría dormir en muchas, muchas noches.

- Hiromi-chan – trató de continuar con todo la paciencia que le quedaba – ¿EN QUÉ PENSABAS? – bueno, tal vez no contaba con mucha.

- Etto… yo… s-solo quería conocer a Jiji-kun – dijo avergonzada y con sus ojos cristalizados. Ten-ten dio otro suspiro, no le debió haber gritado tan fuerte.

- De acuerdo – dijo acercándose a la niña y poniéndose a su altura – pero no llores ¿si? – dijo despeinándole el cabello a la menor, mientras ésta asentía.

- Ten-ten oneechan – llamó Hiromi – a ti te gusta Jiji-kun ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Ehhhh?! – dijo sorprendida la castaña – p-p-pero de…¡¿Dónde sacas eso?! – su rostro era cubierto por un creciente sonrojo.

- Porque cuanto Ten-ten oneechan vio a Jiji-kun se sonrojó mucho y en los anime una chica siempre que le gusta un chico se sonroja cuando lo ve – terminó con su sabia suposición.

- Pues claro que me sonrojé porque estaba… estaba…. ¡desnudo! – terminó indignada la morena.

- No pongas excusas Ten-ten oneechan – dijo la pequeña en tono regañón – desde ahora Hiromi-chan hará que tu y Jiji-kun sean novios – dijo poniendo una pose heróica.

END FLASHBACK

- Hiromi debería de dejar de ver tanto televisión, te lo he dicho millones de veces, pero no, a Ten-ten nadie le hace caso – dijo levantándose del sillón – más te vale cuidar a Hiromi, no pienso llevarla de nuevo a esa casa, ya ni siquiera sé como veré de nuevo a tu primo a la cara – dijo con tono preocupado y cansado.

- Ten-ten – interrumpió Hinata – gomen pero… En la empresa está llegando más trabajo de lo usual y estoy muy atareada y…

- Eso quiere decir – ya suponía lo que venía pero todavía su esperanza no moría.

- Que tendrás q-que cuidar a Hiromi-chan e-en las tardes – terminó muy avergonzada la ojiperla – gomen!

- ¿Por qué a mí? – el problema no era cuidar a Hiromi, el problema era… evitar que ella quisiera emparejarla con el recién apodado Jiji-kun – Esto va a terminar en un desastre – declaró al final Ten-ten resignándose a lo que le esperaba.

No, no estaba muerta, aún estoy aquí vivita (bueno casi)

La verdad!! Estoy avergonzada con ustedes -////- he sido tan desconsiderada… me desapareci por un tiempo porque (ademas de los estudios) al comenzar las vacaciones hice un viaje para visitar a mi hermana… y después de eso… pues no me llegaba la deseada inspiración… PERO AQUÍ ESTOY MI LLAMA SIGUE ARDIENDOOOO!! Y aunque estoy desilusionada por lo que dijo Kishimoto (baka) seguiré mi camino!!! Mi esperanza no morirá!!! Yoshhhhhh!!!!

Feliz navidad retrasada y feliz ano nuevo adelantado xDDDDD!!

Espero que papa Jasshin y el niño Hidan les hayan traido muchos regalos!!

Sin mas que decirles…. ¿Me merezco un review?

Matta Ne!!

Emuma-chan!!


End file.
